The Other Side
by TC Stark
Summary: TFP. Sequel to Mad World. Cybertron is restored. The Autobots must work on rebuilding their society and securing peace with Earth's inhabitants as well as amongst each other - no matter the affiliation. Once again the truth lies beneath the surface and all is not as it seems. Mature content. Returning couples from prequel as well as Starscream/Arcee. Along with a surprise pairing.
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Sequel time! I'm dancing. So excited. This is completely AU I suppose, since it takes place in my universe and Predacons Rising never existed. So, it will of course feature KO/Rosie and RR/Bee, but this story is going to concentrate on two other couples. One which will be Starscream and Arcee (they're like my crack pairing) and Optimus Prime and...Elita One. I will admit, I've really only ever watched Prime. I've never really watched G1 except in Youtube clips. I know that sounds sacrilegious, so I hope no die-hard wants to kill me. But, through reading fanfiction I've come to really like Optimus and from what I've read, Elita One was the perfect match for him. So, I began thinking of plotlines. I like the strong personality everyone displays her with. In this story though, because it's in Prime universe, she won't have that boxy-square look she had in G1. She will be sleek, defined like Arcee and Road Rage. But, don't worry I always explain looks. I hope this all makes sense to you, because in my mind the world I've created is awesome – wow that sounded snobbish. But, this story is going to have a lot of angst and heart-tugging. It will give you a look to the other side of those who are thought to be evil, life after war, and the responsibilities of the Primes. So, please give it a read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie, as well as my ideas. I do not own anyone else, they all belong to Hasbro. I in no way make any sort of profit off this story, other than hopefully your love.

ALERT: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "MAD WORLD", IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE LOL

Chapter One

_I send this message out to all Cybertronians who are listening: our planet has been restored. Please come home, you are all welcomed. Help us rebuild and make Cybertron better than it was before. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It is safe to return and we look forward to our future._

A few months had passed since the Omega Lock was used to restore Cybertron. Optimus had retrieved the All Spark and returned it to its proper home. New Cybertronians would be born and the planet would hopefully return to its former glory. Perhaps, even better than before. They would take all they have learned from the war and improve life for all.

Bulkhead was in charge of the reconstruction. The first establishment he had built was the prison. So far only the war criminal Starscream and other Vehicons inhabited it. Neither Shockwave or Dreadwing had been found. As much as the Air Commander was despised, they thought it cruel to keep him on a planet running with creatures he hated. At least he could rust on his home planet. Perhaps there would be a time when he could be released, but first he needed to pay for his crimes.

Many Cybertronians did come back. Some were expected to take longer than others, since it was possible there were those who were light years away. Still, the planet was looking healthier and those who came back were ecstatic at the possibility of rebuilding. Megatron's statue had been destroyed and with that, they started a new era without conflict between Autobots and Decepticons. Those labels didn't matter anymore.

Everyone wanted to see Cybertron rebuilt. Despite this, though; the Autobots had made a very thought out decision. They would stay on Earth. They would work with the human's government and be peacekeepers between the two worlds. While they loved their home planet, Earth had become a place they all came to love and feel comfortable on. None wanted to leave the planet, nor the friends they made behind. They would all become ambassadors for the post-war era. It was a big step towards restoring their society.

Ultra Magnus had offered to stay on Cybertron, offering to make sure everything went smoothly. He was a representative of Optimus, who had become very close to the humans. On that day, though; everyone was on Cybertron. Even their human friends wore suits that made it possible for them to be on the planet. For it was Bumblebee and Road Rage's wedding.

There was an initial shock upon the announcement, for the two had never made their relationship public. But, they were in war and there was no sense in such things when so much was uncertain. When Bumblebee got his voice back, he wanted to make sure everyone knew about his feelings for the femme and he found the strength to ask her to marry him. He did not care that she was married once before, it was a new era. And he wanted to spend it with her.

Road Rage stood before Bumblebee, in front of all to see. They stood out on the streets of Iacon – surrounded by the spirits of the High Council. She wouldn't admit to anyone she thought it all to be silly, but being in such a historical city was important to Bumblebee and since Optimus was the one marrying them, she let it slide. It was a much grander and meaningful ceremony than the first one she had and she was happy to be doing it with the scout turned warrior.

"Bumblebee, Road Rage," Optimus announced, looking between the two, "The time has come to create the union between you two. To make two sparks one."

"How do bots even get married?" Miko whispered, leaning over to the other humans, "It's not like they exchange rings, do they?"

They all shrugged, as Arcee bent down and whispered, "It's actually pretty nice – watch."

Fascinated, they all turned and watched the happy couple. Road Rage smiled up at the nervous Bumblebee, taking his hands and stepping forward. Her optics comforted his fears and he nodded with certainty. Reaching up, the femme gently touched along his spark chamber – her touch enough to have it slide open and expose his spark. Feeling his spark vibrate throughout his being, he reached down and did the same to her.

With both spark chambers slid open, their fingers intertwined with each other. Bumblebee stood in awe as her body closed in on his, their sparks shining brightly. It was when he bent down and their chests were pressed together that his knees felt like they were going to give out. The sensation of their sparks merging with the other was the most powerful feeling he had ever experienced. It was enlightening honestly, his entire body filled with something so pure it could almost trump the feeling of love.

Road Rage closed her optic lids and enjoyed the sensation. She felt his grip on her hands tighten and she knew what he was experiencing. To her, it was comforting. It was beautiful – their sparks bonded so easily that she was overcome with joy. She mused in that moment that she had never felt so delighted before and the feeling that he was her true other half came to mind, for in that ceremony she felt completed.

The action was finally complete and the two slowly moved away, their sparks returning to their chambers. Though, it wasn't just their own sparks anymore. Both held a piece of the other within them, forever connected. She felt him within her being and he felt the same. For their souls were officially intertwined from that day forth.

The sight before the humans was practically blinding, but they stared on at the beauty. They watched – June and Fowler smiling at each other – as both Road Rage and Bumblebee closed their chambers, cherishing the joint sparks within. Road Rage barely heard Optimus pronouncing them husband and wife, before she slid her hands along Bumblebee's face plates and pressed her lips up against his.

While keeping her in his arms, Bumblebee whispered in her mouth, "Did you feel that?"

"I'm glad I did."

And she was glad. Happy that her spark allowed his to merge with it. It was a constant fight to not be ridiculed for being divorced. Hardly anyone did so. It meant taking back your soul completely from the other and Starscream had not been happy when he was forced to return her spark. He cursed her and stated that because her spark was used, it would never accept another. She was glad about how wrong he had been.

Looking down, Bumblebee smiled at Raf who was watching the entire event with wide eyes. Kneeling, the former scout explained, "You know, Raf, you are a part of this family."

Smiling, the young boy looked up at Road Rage who nodded with a smile. Blushing slightly, Raf spoke, "Thank you."

"Whoo-hoo!" Miko finally shouted happily, "Now presenting Mr. and Mrs…um…_Bee-Rage!" _She was unsure of what to say, since Cybertronians didn't necessarily have last names. They all chuckled, though; as she asked, "So, what's next? Party? We gotta celebrate!"

"Too bad none of the High-Grade joints are around, that would have been a fun time." Knock Out mused.

"We can go back to the base on Earth." Bulkhead suggested.

Shaking his helm, Ratchet insisted, "Oh, no, no, the base is hardly equipped for a party fit for a wedding."

"Come on, Ratchet, stop being such a stiff, Bee and Road Rage just got married." Wheeljack light-heartedly pointed out.

Ratchet reluctantly gave in, though; everyone else seemed happy about the occasion. As they all chatted amongst themselves, Ultra Magnus approached Optimus, "Sir, I have received a transmission from our rescue team. Another Cybertronian has returned and has requested our presence for a brief meeting in the old High Council building," Turning to face the newly wed, he added, "Road Rage has also been requested."

At that announcement, everyone looked at Magnus. Confused, Smokescreen pointed out, "But, Road Rage just got married. Who is it?"

"They will not say. The situation was explained, but they assure it will not take too long, but have claimed it's important."

Optimus nodded, before turning to the black armored femme, "It is up to you. I will respect your wishes if you do not join Ultra Magnus and I. I do not wish to tear you away from your sparkmate on the day of your bonding."

Bumblebee stepped behind his new wife and insisted, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll just go back with the others," Tapping to his chest, he smiled, "There's no getting rid of me now."

Smiling up at him, she lovingly touched his cheek and cooed, "I hope not. I will not take too long – nothing is as important."

* * *

"So, the scout and Road Rage have bonded?"

As the rest of the group returned to Earth, Arcee offered to check up on the prisoners before joining them. It was one of her duties on Cybertron and she took great pleasure in seeing the mech responsible for Cliffjumper's death behind bars. She was glad she hadn't gone through with simply killing Starscream, for seeing him suffer was much more satisfying. He would spend every day of his life wondering where it all went wrong.

But, on that specific day he was simply depressed. His whole being slouched, his wings expressing his foul mood. He rested his chin within his palm and sighed heavily. Staring at him strangely from the other side of the bars, Arcee responded, "He's a warrior now. How did you know?"

Red optics shifted over to the blue femme, as he bitterly touched his chest, "I felt it. Road Rage and I maybe divorced, but our sparks resided amongst each other for a long time, before we separated. I still feel her sometimes," Huffing, he observed, "She felt happy. Not sarcastic, not cynical, not even arrogant – happy. She's never felt such way before."

"Bee makes her happy. Their sparks bonded quickly."

Starscream's lips tightened grimly. It had been difficult for their sparks to bond when they married. He remembered it hurting, but not as much as it had when they divorced. Sighing, he waved the femme off, "Goodbye, Arcee."

Arcee raised an optic ridge, "But, you haven't had your daily intake of Energon."

Standing up, the former Air Commander held his hands behind his back and stepped towards the darkness of his cell, "I shall see you during our next visit."

* * *

Road Rage followed Ultra Magnus and Optimus into the old High Council house. It brought her back to her days on Cybertron. While she rarely entered the building, she was familiar with it. The High Council and the government hardly intertwined in their affairs. The order of the Primes were more of a religion than anything else and while the beings who inhabited the planet were quite spiritual, they had a system similar to the Americans where the two were mostly separated. After all, not everyone subscribed to the beliefs.

The three finally reached the room in which the drones were, who had informed Ultra Magnus of a newcomer's arrival. When they walked in, all three were greeted by a sleek pink and white femme, "I do apologize for taking you away from the happy occasion, I simply wanted to say hello."

"Elita One." Optimus whispered, his entire being froze.

Elita One stood before the three, with her hands held behind her back and a pleasant smile on her face. Like Road Rage and Arcee, she had a sleek, feminine frame and stood about their height. Perhaps a tiny bit taller. Her slender body was a peal white and she had a pink armored bust with what looked like perhaps a stand up collar. Pink armor covered her forearms, as well as her knee caps down. On her feet were heel struts, very much like Road Rage. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her lips were actually pink. Atop her head were two tiny antennas stemming from her forehead and on the side were panels that looked like what Wheeljack had, only they were pink and tilted up more.

Road Rage leaned on one hip, as she casually purred, "Elita One, stunning as ever."

Chuckling, the pink femme walked closer, "You haven't changed a bit. It is good to see you all. Optimus, I received your signal, I am so happy to hear what has transcribed. You all have performed so admirably. Our ancestors would be proud – the defeat of Megatron, Cybertron restored, the All Spark returned to its proper place, and an alliance with Earth. Good show. I am to understand you all have volunteered yourself as Ambassadors? Team Prime that is."

"I have actually volunteered to stay on Cybertron. I do not share the bond the others do with the humans. Besides, it's for the best." Ultra Magnus explained.

"Then we are in good hands," She smiled, "Congratulations, Road Rage, on your nuptials."

Road Rage nodded, "It is good to see you once again."

Elita One smiled, her optics finally shifting over to Optimus, who had been looking downwards quite sadly since walking in the room. With a heavy spark, the Prime spoke, "While it is good to see you, I am afraid I must be taking my leave. There is much to do."

Understanding, the pink femme watched as Optimus excused himself. Ultra Magnus nodded in respect, before following behind. Leaving the femmes in the room alone. Looking over her shoulder, Road Rage commented, "Well, that was awkward."

"I actually thought it went better than originally thought."

"You always did have a strange way of measuring unpleasant situations," The black armored femme bemused, before turning towards her, "I would say Optimus has become more robust since the last time you two have seen one another. Wouldn't you agree?"

Finally sighing, Elita One insisted, "Let us not speak of old flames. I requested your presence to know more of your marriage to the legendary scout, who braved against Megatron. I was surprised to hear of your divorce to Starscream. He accompanied you to many official events."

Snorting, Road Rage pointed out, "Now, that is bringing up old flames. I divorced him right in the beginning of the war. Right when he bowed down to Megatron."

"What a fool he was," Elita One snorted, "For the best then. I applaud your strength. You were always a great warrior in the fight for gender equality."

"Well, I learned from the best after all."

Giving a warm smile, the pink and white femme insisted, "Go enjoy your wedding night. I did not mean to keep you, it was simply good seeing you."

"I return the sentiment. You should come see Earth for yourself."

Smiling once more, Elita One nodded, "I am so very happy to know what has been done. And that you have all offered to help Earth. Bringing peace among races had always been a goal of mine. For this whole time I have traveling from world to world, bridging peace between us. So that the day Cybertron was restored, we would have allies and not enemies. I will see Earth, but I first must take my place in Cybertron once more and work on building a better government."

Tilting her helm, Road Rage thought aloud, "That would mean working close to Optimus."

"Ever the coy one, Road Rage," Elita One let out a small chuckle, ultimately holding a sad smile, "Alas, Optimus and I never had a relationship. Our love was forced to be nothing more than theory, once he stopped being Orion Pax. You remember Primes are not allowed to have mates."

"Didn't you and I used to laugh at the absurdity of the High Council?"

Chuckling, she nodded, "We did. I must admit, it seemed all so silly to me. But, not to Orion. Road Rage, I must admit I never thought I'd see the day where you were sympathizing with a Prime?"

Road Rage bowed her head with a smirk, "Normally, I would be inclined to agree. But, Optimus has showed me a considerable amount of hospitality. It would be wrong on my part to not lend him some support. Your wisdom was a gift to all of us. I do not agree with what he did, but I respect it."

Feigning hurt, she pouted, "And here I thought I was the only authority you respected."

Chuckling, Road Rage gave her an unashamed look over and stated seductively, "Well, if it brings you any comfort I'd rather lay in your berth than Optimus's."

"Ever the queen of making mechs and femmes alike blush and feel uncomfortable, are we?" Elita playfully rolled her optics, "I'd say you took a page right from Knock Out's book. Whom I've heard have changed sides. Now, save all that raw sexuality for your husband."

Smirking, the black armored femme gave a short bow, before researching over and placing a kiss on Elita One's cheek. The two femmes nodded, before the newlywed took her leave. The femme was very pleased at the outcome of everything. It may have taken them a long time to end the war, but it seemed like all had learned something valuable as a result. Perhaps it had been necessary; perhaps they needed it in order to make a better Cybertron and she was ready for such excursion. She would put all her spark into it and not think about Optimus Prime.

_I will always love you, Elita One. Even when I am a Prime, you will always be in my spark._


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: I see a few people have added this story to their follow/favorite lists, so please take the time out to let me know what you think. I'm a whore for reviews lol This chapter is...naughty lol Just our two favorite couples taking time out of their day to be a little...dirty lol But, next chapter moves into plot. My stories always include graphic sexual scenes, but I try my best to make it sensible to the story and not out of the blue and take good care in making sure the act reflect said characters' personalities. So, let me know I achieved this goal.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Two

_"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath" - Eve Glicksman_

By the time Road Rage had returned to their Earth base, a party was in full swing. The humans seemed to have gone over the top in making sure they were given a proper reception, even if that wasn't a Cybertronian custom. They knew that on the humans' planet they threw illustrious parties once a couple was married, so to not offend or discourage them the bots went along. And they even had a lot of fun – letting loose and enjoying themselves.

After dropping Raf off at his parents' house, Bumblebee walked back into the room he shared with Road Rage. The femme turned from her position sitting on the berth, with a holographic tablet in hand; with a sultry smirk. The devious look in her optics always caused the now warrior to become slightly nervous – almost intimidated by her raw sexuality. But, she was his wife and he no longer had to wonder if his feelings for her were returned.

Smiling, Bumblebee took a seat next to Road Rage – his blue optics shifting over to the tablet with curiosity, "Trying my best to understand the human's obsession with nonsensical images on their world wide web," With a light laugh, she pointed out, "I'm not as subverted as you are with Earth's customs."

A light pink blush graced his cheek plates, knowing she was partially referring to his Saturday morning cartoon ritual with Raf. With a shrug, Bumblebee expressed, "I think you'll do great. You're better at speaking and dealing with government officials than I am."

"It is my forte." Road Rage admitted with a smirk.

Bumblebee let out a laugh, as his optics watched her hand reach other and touch upon his chest. Lightly pressed against his spark chamber. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been. How dying had given him the gift of life. There had been no thought process when he grabbed the sword and tried to get it to Optimus. It was a natural reaction and when Megatron's blast had hit his chest he felt the life leave him. And all that had gone through his mind at that time was that he had failed – yet again he had gotten bested by the Warlord. He would have died knowing they had lost and it was an awful last thought.

In a way he was glad it happened. If it hadn't, Bumblebee may have never gotten his voice back. Living all that milennia without a mouth had been torturous. The feeling of not being complete haunted him, especially close to that day. With a love in his life he wasn't sure he would have been able to cope without being able to form the actual words. He would have never had to courage to simply _bleep _the phrase; it wouldn't have felt right to him.

Placing his hand over hers, the black and yellow warrior asked, "So, who wanted to see you?"

Road Rage's spark pulsed with warmth upon his touch, she had to repress the small jolt – she felt like a young sparkling feeling _butterflies, _even though she was far from that age. Tilting her helm mindlessly, the femme answered, "Have you ever heard of Elita One?"

Taking a moment to think, Bumblebee was unsure, "Um...I think I've heard of her. She was well known, right?"

"She was very well known and respected among Cybertron," Road Rage nodded and gave a sincere smile, "It seems she has received Optimus's signal and has returned to our home planet. She requested my audience, since her and I were close friends before the war. Of course all she thinks about is her work – right away she was talking about how to restore and improve our government to become a well functioning democracy. She's excited to return our home planet to its once thriving society. Oh and she sends her sincerest apologies for taking me from you."

A frown graced his features, as he sighed, "I feel like you've lived so much. I feel so foolish for being so naïve."

With a sympathetic smile, Road Rage cupped his cheek with her hand and explained, "If anything you are the lucky one. You have the opportunity to see a Cybertron that will be better than the former. You appreciate it more. We took our world for granted and if there was one thing Megatron was right about, we were corrupt," Pulling back, she admitted, "So many above us kept much from us, especially us femmes. I fear those in my position were too comfortable and assumed that all should accept their lives on the planet and those who challenged it were acting out for the sake of attention."

Understanding all she was saying, Bumblebee proclaimed, "I never want a Cybertronian to feel insignificant. I know this may sound far-fetched, but I want us all to live in harmony. We've lived in conflict for so long, I hope everyone sees the error of it. There's no need for us to go against our own kind ever again."

"We certainly will need a different approach than what we used in the past, but you Autobots have the right frame of mind. I am confident about the future."

"It's good to hear you speak that way."

Pausing to think, Road Rage whined playfully, "I dare say you're proving to be hazardous to my mental health. I'm actually thinking positively."

Bumblebee laughed, while scooping her up in his arms and bringing her close to his chest. Road Rage gave him a devilish smirk, as he promised, "Remember, I told you I'd give you reasons to curse me," He chuckled as her legs straddled his waist, "I'm so happy I have my voice and mouth back."

"I could always understand you." Road Rage cooed, while running her hands up and down the sides of his face.

"Yea, but then I couldn't do this."

Before Road Rage was able to say anything else, Bumblebee pulled her close and lifted his lips to push against hers. The feeling caused her to melt into his arms, returning the kiss slowly, but sensually. The warrior may have never had the opportunity to kiss anyone before her, but primal instinct and powerful emotions guided him. The moment he felt the warmth of her lips he instantly knew to push in and deepen the kiss.

All the times Road Rage had pressed her lips against his mouth guard he desired to return the gesture. It pained him knowing that he couldn't properly express his feelings for her – that it was so much more than interfacing. Bumblebee never thought he'd have the opportunity to feel how soft her lips were, how sweet they tasted, and how warm her glossa was intertwining with his.

As they continued to kiss wildly, Bumblebee felt a thump within his spark. A fluttering feeling so intense, he had to pull back and widen his blue optics, "Whoa."

The sides of her lips curled up, as she ran her hands up his firm chest, "We share a spark now."

Amazed by the sensation, he pulled her even closer to himself. Falling back onto the berth, his hands ran up the back of Road Rage's thighs and pulled her closer as the two pushed their mouths against each other. Bumblebee was caught in a chaotic delirium; cognitive thoughts completely nonexistent. All he wanted was to stay lost without the feeling that emanated within his spark, as their lips continued to tango.

Touching his hand to the back of his wife's helm, Bumblebee broke the kiss to request, "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time now."

Road Rage sunk his lips back against his, seductively encouraging him, "Then by all means, darling."

The mere sound of her sexually laced voice sent a burning desire in his groin, groaning from the feeling of his staff pressing up against his codpiece. Holding her against him with one arm, Bumblebee was careful while rolling the femme over – ending up on top of her slender frame. He was careful in making sure not to press his full weight against her, though; she was making it difficult to keep himself up with her lips sucking on his neck cables.

Scratching his fingers against the piece of the berth beside her helm, Bumblebee gritted his dental plates and tried his best to suppress a groan. With the return of his voice and the war over, the scout turned warrior felt an extreme wave of confidence take over him. All his inhibitions were melting away and he freed himself from any restraints to become one with his wife. They were no longer strangers trying to fit together, rather two halves to a whole.

Bumblebee bowed his helm down and placed a kiss along her breast plates. The surface was smooth against the palms of his hands and with a nod of approval, his fingers tucked under the plating and slowly moved them aside. Her nicely shaped breasts were free for him to explore with his mouth, gently kissing and sucking along the plump mounds.

Feeling Road Rage push her chest up against his face made Bumblebee's mind go wild. His hands roamed along her slender body aimlessly, needing to touch every piece of her and feeling as if he wasn't succeeding. Her whole being drew him in and no matter how hard he tried, he felt like he couldn't convey enough to her how connected he felt to her.

Regretfully he left her supple breasts and trailed his lips down her silver abdomen. Road Rage had to admit she was pleasantly surprised with how her husband was taking charge. With their sparks merged she supposed he felt the confidence she was emanating to him. He no longer felt the need to hold back and he knew he was allowed to treat her body the way he wanted to – and that was respectfully.

Finally Bumblebee's body ducked down and his mouth came to the plating of Road Rage's most private area. The femme propped up on her elbows and her red optics looked down at her husband as she opened her plating. She could not and did not want to wait, moist from the delicate way he was treating her, wanting to memorize every piece of her.

Admittedly, Bumblebee felt a small pang of anxiety come over him. As he looked upon his wife's beautiful womanhood and took in the wonderful aroma, he feared perhaps he would not perform up to her standards. She was a beautiful femme who simply oozed sexuality and he wouldn't be surprised and would not hold it against her, if she had had more experienced lovers taste her most private area and do a good job at it. He did not expect for him to be the only one after her divorce to Starscream to be intimate with her.

Feeling his hesitation, Road Rage gently encouraged him, "Bee," His blue optics shifted up to see her smiling at him, "Follow your feelings."

Bumblebee nodded, ducking his helm to kiss along her inner thighs. All the while running his finger up and down her wet opening. Her hips were already twisted, her chest heaving gently as arousal took over her body. Road Rage's reaction boosted the warrior's confidence and with a smile he took his finger away and replaced it with his mouth.

* * *

"Knock Out, I thought you were going to help me with my homework."

Since the revival of Cybertron, Knock Out had come to a compromise with Rosie. While there was no going back after all that had happened between the two, the human girl deserved to live a somewhat conventional lifestyle. So, with that thought in mind; Agent Fowler arranged for her to live in a small government funded house in a suburban area of Jasper, Nevada. With the agreement that she not mention anything, she was able to reunite with her parents – somehow able to convince them she had been out on the road with her ex traveling around the country.

Rosie had begun school at a local community college. Because of her former fast lifestyle, she had never made any time for education. With a new outlook on life, she made the conscience decision to go back to school for biology – she wanted to understand anatomy better and since she had been part of an experiment, she felt it her responsibility to become more knowledgeable. There was a desire to help Knock Out continue what he had started – her fascination growing each and every day.

The red doctor and his once human pet remained together throughout the time after the defeat of Megatron. Knock Out served as her guardian – similar to the way the other Autobots were with their human friends. When he was not needed by Ratchet, he picked her up from school and took her back home, as well as watching over her.

Of course, there was one aspect of their strange relationship that would never change. Knock Out smirked at the playful whining, as his red optics stared at Rosie's bare bottom. He had driven her back to the Autobot base after school and since the children were playing video games in the main bunker, she requested access to his room to study. He would let her study, after all he was almost touched that she looked to learn more about his field; but not before they had a little fun.

Scaled down, Knock Out smugly smirked as he ran his forefinger along the inner folds of her sex. Rosie stood bent over, her panties and pants pooled around her ankles as her button up shirt hung opened. Her hands palmed the wall before her, as the doctor slipped his finger in and out of her opening, murmuring a _mmm, delicious _as he did so.

Excited, Rosie let out a throaty groan, "Knock Out..."

"In a minute, dear." The doctor hummed, as he moved his finger out of the wet folds. Using her juices as lubricant, Knock Out slowly began pushing his appendage into her anus.

Rosie gasped at the new sensation, her legs beginning to shake as his finger pushed in and out of her tight hole. The nerves were so much more sensitive and she found herself pushing back into his touch in order to find more about the new pleasure. Knock Out was quite pleased with himself for eliciting such reaction from the human, fascinated himself by the different means of bringing orgasm to her.

While slowly pulling his finger from her anal cavity, Knock Out grabbed her hips and pulled her bottom to fit into the curve of his lower body. While she kept one hand on the wall, he pulled her up by gently holding into her neck and sunk his teeth into the skin of her neck. Rosie moaned, as she heard his pelvic plating slide over and before she knew it, his staff was sliding into her wet vaginal lips.

It most certainly wasn't ethical, but Rosie didn't care. Her body craved Knock Out in every shape and form. Her body ached for him and only with him inside did she feel relief. The red automobile was like her drug and she wasn't ready to give up the addiction. There was never a time in her life when she felt like someone appreciated every inch of her. And after him vowing to make up all the wrong he had done to her, she felt like they were more in touch than ever.

Knock Out groaned at the delicious feeling of the female's walls wrapped tightly around his pulsing staff, squeezing him each time he pulled himself inside and out. His hand snaked its way to the front of his human lover and reached down to play with her swollen nub, as his hips ground against her round backside.

The double acts of pleasure proved all too intense for Rosie, as she felt a powerful climax consume her. With her legs shaking, she desperately tried to stay up as Knock Out continue to pump his manhood into her. She would probably have just given in and fell to the floor, if it weren't for the doctor holding her up and continuing his onslaught of her clitoris.

With her legs jerking, her opening squeezed around him even more. The pressure was overwhelming and Knock Out emitted a small growl, as he rod out his own orgasm. His motions sped up and Rosie gasped as she felt his tip hit up against her cervix. The pang of pain exciting. Her moans were what finally sent him over the edge and finally his own fluids were shooting deep within her opening.

Rosie's body was gently lowered down, once Knock Out pulled himself from him and shifted his pelvic plating back. She fought hard to catch her breath and mentally ease the throbbing in her sex; coming down from the intense orgasm. In that moment her limbs felt so weak that she couldn't even conceive standing up.

Looking up, she noticed Knock Out walking over to her book-bag and smirking, "So, about your homework?"

Rosie snorted and raked her fingers through her thick brown hair. Of course he wouldn't be phased. While buttoning up her shirt, she huffed, "It's a research project."

"Boring," The doctor scoffed, while tossing her bag away and walking over to her, "When do we get to the application?" He smirked, while transforming his hand into a saw.

Blue eyes rolling, Rosie stood up while pulling her panties back on, not bothering with her pants. Walking over, she reached into the discarded bag and pulled out what looked like a folder. Hand extended, she insisted, "Read. I printed this out during class."

Reluctantly he grabbed the folder and skimmed through the papers. Clearly, something peeked his interest for soon he was looking down at the content intently. Taken back, Knock Out exclaimed, "Wait, you humans already possess the technology to turn someone into a cyborg?"

"No, no, it's all talk. None of it's been done, we're probably years away from something like that actually happening. But, there's a lot of research as to how it would be possible and what would be needed to prep a person for a procedure like this."

Knock Out hummed to himself curiously. Rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb, he pondered the possibilities. Ratchet would never approve, neither would the rest of the Autobots, but he was fascinated and no one was going to repress his craving for scientific accomplishments. His experiments would reveal what the universe needed to know – they needed to advance.

Smirking, the medic held up the folder and praised his former pet, "Oh, beautiful, you know the way to my spark."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: StormRaven333! So happy to see a familiar face ^_^ Was your high school days as..._interesting _as Rosie's experience? Lol I'm glad you're back, hope you like what I have in store for the story. I'm trying to build some sort of emotional...something or another lol God these Cybertronians have more dramatic lives than soap opera characters lol And get more action than my love life...or lack thereof lol Well, enjoy and please let me know what you think! This chapter is kind of just explaining background history, but vital definitely.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my ideas.

Chapter Three

A typical day for the Autobots. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were busy on Cybertron, as the rest of the team were enjoying a day off on Earth. Fowler had informed them that the president of the United States wanted to speak with a representative soon, but in the meantime they were taking a moment of relaxation. The progress being made on their home planet was outstanding; buildings were being brought up faster than imagined and the population kept growing, from returning members of society.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were in the middle of a game of Lobbing, as Miko shredded some power cords on her guitar. It was a Saturday, so all the children were in the base that day. Rosie and Jack were caught in an intense racing game, with Raf and Bumblebee cheering both sides on. Everyone was able to enjoy a good time without the threat of the Decepticons.

"So, married, huh?" Arcee slid herself next to Road Rage, who was in the middle of taking a sip from an Energon cube.

"Wheeljack, hm?" The black armored femme sniggered, her red optics shifting over the sword wielding Wrecker.

Of course she was able to figure that one out. Rolling her blue optics, Arcee explained, "Just fun. Nothing serious. We all need our distractions."

With a nod, Road Rage understood, "At least you picked a nice looking distraction. Though, for me personally; he would become tiring."

"He's also not one to settle down. Not that I feel anything for him other than a friend with benefits." Arcee explained, using the human term.

Wheeljack was a great bot. Fun, cocky, and edgy. They had a lot of fun. Whenever either were feeling restless, they were able to take out all that energy on each other. But, it wasn't anything more than interfacing. Arcee felt nothing more than just friends who occasionally fragged for him. It was a mutual understanding, they'd have fun, but if someone else popped up both would understand. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she would ever be ready to open her spark up to anyone after Tailgate.

"Hey, Ratchet, we gotta request from Cybertron for a Ground Bridge." Smokescreen announced to the medic, after seeing a message pop up.

Ratchet tried his best to ignore the screeching of Bulkhead and Wheeljack's peds scrapping against the ground, as he stepped over to his station. Indeed, an official request was coming in – though, if it were Optimus he would just say so. Still, he turned the Ground Bridge on and instructed the Wreckers to pause their game.

Ratchet stood in awe of the sight before him. Holding onto his station for support, he managed to stammer, "E-Elita One?"

A warm smile graced the face of the regal femme. Stepping forward, Elita One reminded him, "Ratchet, so very good to see you again. Always a mech of your work. Do not look so shocked, we have known each other for quite some time, wouldn't you agree?"

"We have," Gulping, the medic regained his composure before nodding, "Welcome to our base."

"Please, allow me to introduce myself," Knock Out stepped forward, suavely picking up the pink and white femme's hand and kissing the roof, "The prestigious Elita One. You're even lovelier than rumored."

From the sidelines, Rosie rolled her eyes. Knock Out could never resist a pretty face. Elita chuckled, "Yes, the former Decepticon doctor. We could very much continue using your expertise. I am elated you have changed sides."

"Well, I never did have a good role model." He purred.

"Please, Knock Out, there are jealous optics." She bemused.

Knock Out pulled back, winking over to Rosie hungrily. Road Rage took that moment to speak up, "I see you took that vacation sooner than originally thought."

Chuckling amused, Elita One explained, "Well, you made Earth sound so inviting. Besides, I wanted to meet the heroes which made up Team Prime," Her gaze then shifted over to the ledge, "As well as meet the humans."

"In all due respect, they are a part of Team Prime. Especially Miko." Bulkhead explained, which caused the young girl to beam happily.

Wheeljack then added, "Yea, she's a full blown Wrecker."

Nodding, Elita One corrected herself, "Then allow me to rephrase; I wished to meet _all _of Team Prime."

Once all introductions were made, the pink femme turned towards Bumblebee, "I must say I was most excited about meeting you. To see who Road Rage chose as a husband. And I find that I am very pleased. I trust you will try your best to keep her out of trouble, though; no restraints in the universe can tie her down. And I'm sure she will be the death of you."

Taken back, Bumblebee scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, as Road Rage playfully whined, "Dear, Elita One, I was hoping he would find all that out _later," _Winking over to her husband, she offered, "May I give you a tour of the base? Considering I find it utterly boring you will find it riveting." She added with a snicker.

Amused, Elita One smiled, "That would be lovely. I would love to see the beautiful green planet after as well."

"You will need a vehicle mode for that." Road Rage informed, as they left the main hanger.

As soon as the femmes left, Miko piped up, "So...who was that?"

"Elita One," Arcee answered, "On Cybertron she was one of the most powerful government figures. She was revered, almost nothing in law was passed unless it went through her. She was also the leader of the femmebots – fighting for gender equality. The reason why femmes had all the freedom they did...the reason why I was even able to become a soldier, was because of her."

"Then why wasn't she around to fight?" Bumblebee was the one to ask, having not known much about Cybertron before he was born and curious about it all.

Sighing, Ratchet was the one to explain, "Megatron despised femmes. He thought them as weak. Many were slaughtered in his name. I had told you Optimus wasn't always a Prime. As Orion Pax, he had a very deep and loving relationship with Elita One. And when it came time for him to rise up and become a Prime, for his planet; he needed to say goodbye to her. For Primes are not allowed to have relationships. Despite this, he still loved her and sent her away so Megatron could not get his hands on her. Optimus knew Elita One would not say a word to Megatron and therefore be of no value to him." Ratchet concluded, thinking back to the only reason why he had captured Road Rage and kept her alive.

Everyone stood in awe. It was hard to think of Optimus as anyone, but himself. It was even harder to imagine that something so heavy weighed down on him. That he had felt a love so great and had to give it up, to be a Prime. It made Smokescreen, who always fantasized about becoming one; reconsider his goals.

Jack, deep in thought; piped up, "Road Rage and Elita One seemed really close."

"That's because Road Rage studied under Elita One. She was also a big figure in the government." Arcee explained.

"So, then why did she walk away from the war?" Raf pondered.

"That is because she saw the war as unnecessary and childish, as well as not her battle," Ratchet sighed, "The war began with a revolt against the government, but quickly escalated to a war for power between Autobots and Decepticons. It became a battle of Megatron's own selfish needs and she saw the Autobots as simply giving into his vision of chaos. While Elita One wanted to fight, Road Rage would not stay to watch her planet be destroyed by anarchy."

Snorting, Wheeljack expressed, "Guess she was right, huh? How quickly did our home become a wasteland?"

Bowing her helm, Arcee sighed, "Too quickly."

Bumblebee stood and wonder about all he heard about his wife. He had known she remained a neutral and escaped the planet in the beginning of the war. She voiced her distaste for the war frequently, deeming it pointless. He also knew she had worked for the government once upon a time, but she never led on how important she actually was. He supposed she thought it didn't matter since the establishment had crumbled. There was no government then, only Autobots and Decepticons. She didn't want to watch a civil war between Cybertronians.

* * *

"I have to say, it's beautiful."

After a tour of the base, the two femmes took their leave to explore. Elita One has scanned a sleek, small sports car and sped along the windy roads as Road Rage flew above her. The pink and white femme did not have the means to fly, though; she didn't mind. She enjoyed the sensation of driving along the curves of the mountains, oh what fun this all was. She understood the humans' obsession with racing.

Finally the two stopped at a bare Energon site; a place where Road Rage knew they'd be safe from human eyes. That way the two could transform back into their regular forms, sitting down on rocks and staring at nature. It was actually peaceful. The red optic femme remembered arriving to Earth and simply enjoying lying out in the warm sun. It was a pity the inhabitants were working towards destroying so much of their natural beauty.

"I have a good feeling, Road Rage," Elita One expressed, while taking a look around with her vibrant blue optics, "While meeting other races, I came to realize many mocked our kind. Laughed at us, for allowing our planet to be destroyed by our own kind. Our society was not destroyed by another species. We did not have to flee our planet because of a war with another. Rather, it was our own foolishness that caused all of that. Cybertronians so thick headed they were too stubborn to realize how responsible they were," Turning her helm, the pink femme smiled, "But, with an alliance with Earth and all the diplomatic work I've done over the milennia, I am confident we are entering a new era of peace."

Road Rage smiled. While she was confident that with hard work they could achieve a vast improvement on their former society, but she was a realist. Of course there would be disagreements, but with a steady government in place they could debate civilly. And while she was open to a relationship with Earth, considering how connected they were; she thought it best to keep other planets out of their affairs. But, those were all things that needed to be discussed and what she was sure of was that Cybertronians would not take their way of life for granted again.

Turning her helm, Road Rage reached over and grabbed onto Elita One's hand, "It is good to see you in your element. You were always able to look at the long-term picture."

"I want to tell you, I've missed you. I look forward to us working together again. You were always such a dear friend," Elita One admitted warmly, "And I do very much like Bumblebee. What a sweet bot with so much energy and positivity. I will admit, I was surprised."

"He is everything I am not. It is nice being complimented as such."

Elita One nodded, "Then I will not mention Starscream. You should not be defined by your marriage with him. I know you must have dealt with some judging because of it, but it seems Bumblebee does not care. He compliments you very well and I can see he worships the ground you stand on."

Road Rage smiled, "I assure you, I hold him to just as high regards," After a pause, she asked, "Have you been in touch with Optimus?"

At the mention of the Prime's name, Elita One's facial features dropped and her optic ridges furrowed in, "Am I only to be defined by my relationship with _Orion Pax? _Not my humanitarian and diplomatic work? Road Rage, my dear, can you not extend me the same courtesy I have given you?"

"You misunderstand me, my friend. The subject of Starscream is one I do not wish to be brought up – because we are divorced. I made the conscious decision to give him his spark back and ask for mine in return. Our love fell apart and for so long that which replaced it was bitterness and disgust. Nothing is left of our relationship, so it does not make sense to bring him up when speaking of me. But, I have never seen two sparks so connected who were not bonded than you and Orion Pax. Love is still there and you both are letting something foolish get in the way of that. I would not bring Optimus up, if it weren't for the fact that you still loved him."

With a heavy sigh, Elita One bowed her helm down and closed her optic lids. Road Rage was right. For eons her spark ached for the mech once known as Orion Pax. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him and wondered how he was. She wondered if there was a part of him that still existed in Optimus Prime and if he thought about her as well.

But, Optimus had his duties and Elita One would never interfere. She had tried her best to repress those kinds of thoughts, since no good would come from them. For a long time she shut her radio system off, so to not hear any messages the Prime would send to his fellow Autobot. So long as they were in war there would be no room for the femme in his spark. And with her around he would not have been able to fight off Megatron as well as he did, for he'd only be focusing on protecting one of Cybertron's most valuable assets.

There were times when Elita One cursed the High Council for ever making Orion a Prime. Why did they need such a tender spark? Why did they have to take him away from her? And why couldn't she have the ability to leave all those feelings in the past and simply walk away? Unlike Road Rage, who once something was done it was done in her mind; the pink femme could not simply give her feelings up. And it had caused her a great deal of pain.

Feeling defeated, she asked with sorrow in her voice, "Road Rage, why must you be right? There is no use for this kind of thinking. What's done is done and I can do nothing about it."

"That kind of defeat was not the kind of attitude that gained us femmes the rights we had through you," Road Rage frowned, her optics showing a slight frustration, "Where would I be if I listened to tradition? Standing beside Starscream because divorce was so looked down upon? Or remaining a divorcee and shunning myself because that is what Cybertronian customs demands of us? You sound ridiculous for letting a dead council dictate your actions."

Elita One snorted lightly, "Always one to laugh at tradition's face. You and I may not take such thing seriously, but you know he does. Being a Prime is everything to him. How many times have you been witness to him willing to lay down his life for others?"

"That is his righteous personality. I cannot be one to predict his actions, but you should at least speak to him. I am sure there is much you have to say. We have a new Cybertron, isn't it time to have a new way of thinking?"

"Are you this demanding with Bumblebee?" Elita One attempted to make light of the situation with a snicker.

Deviously smirking, Road Rage joked, "I dare say he likes it. Would you like to be witness to our next intimate moment?"

If she had a nose, she would have scrunched it at the other bot, "While I'm sure both your private parts are aesthetically pleasing, I do not wish to watch as you top someone as good nature as he is."

"You don't have to just watch, you can join in." Road Rage joked, her voice playfully seductive.

Inwardly chuckling, Elita One let out a sigh and landed a hand atop Road Rage's. The black armored femme wrapped her arm around the others' shoulder and brought her in so she could cuddle against her long time friend. They had a close friendship that consisted of mutual respect, admiration, and platonic love. It had been a while for either since they had been able to speak so freely, having never found anyone else whom they feel that close with.

After a few moments, Elita One let out a big sigh and patted the other femme's knee before sitting up. Putting on a brave smile, she asked, "I hear you are to meet with the human's president tomorrow?"

"Not Earth's. The land we are in is part of a country known as America. We will be meeting with their president."

"Of course, I still have much to learn of Earth's customs. You will be joining Optimus and Bumblebee?"

Nodding, Road Rage explained, "Optimus knows this was the kind of work I did on Cybertron, so he requested I join him. Considering he is a Prime and Bumblebee is responsible for Megatron's death, you can understand why they were extended the invitation."

"Very good. Will you send me a report?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Of course, _Ariel._"


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Posting this at work since I have no time at home lol Excuse it if there are any errors, I will try my best to edit when I have time. This is a simple chapter, but preludes to much in the future! StormFaven333- I was going to say because if it was I should have gone to your high school! And yes, Knock Out can't help himself, such a dog. And I like Rosie getting jealous, it's cute lol and just stay tuned to see what I do with Optimus and Elita! I'll try my best to see what cars would go with her lol Zetapraxavon – welcome, newcomer! I am overwhelmed by your gracious comment and only hope I continue to satisfy your reading needs. I, TC Stark (female lol) am glad to hear the honor you have bestowed upon me on behalf of all Praxavonites.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and the small characters that appear in this chapter.

Chapter Four

After bidding Ultra Magnus goodbye, Optimus Prime stepped through the green portal that took him to the Autobot base in Jasper, Nevada. Along with Bumblebee and Road Rage, he would be meeting the president of the United States of America. They would have Ratchet bridge them somewhere close, a rendezvous point where they would be meeting Fowler; so they could drive up to the government secret location. Of course the femme would be flying, but with the agent riding in the Prime's vehicle, they'd get through security with no problem.

Optimus had arrived early, so to have a routine checkup with the orange and white medic. While Knock Out was also a trained doctor, Ratchet was the Prime's oldest friend and the red automobile didn't exactly have the gentlest hands. It was a good thing the other medical expert was too busy buffing Road Rage and Bumblebee, to make them _presentable _for the meeting. Knock Out was dying to poke around Optimus's build, interested with the more powerful body he was granted after Smokescreen used the Forge to revive their leader.

Even though it was a monumental day, Optimus could not stop himself from thinking about events past. The Autobot leader had been so sure that all which pertained to Cybertronian past was gone. And yet Elita One was back. With her symbolized all the great wisdom that had belonged to their former culture. And with her represented the love he had to give up when becoming a Prime.

Upon seeing her fresh face he was reminded of the hole in his spark. His body felt as if it was going to hunch over and decay – guilt overtaking his whole being. It was an easy subject to ignore before. Optimus had sent her away, to try and protect her from Megatron; and with the war going on, there wasn't time to think about anything else. What was he supposed to do now that he had all the time in the world to be reminded that he could never be with the femme he loved?

"Are you alright, Optimus?"

Looking up at Ratchet, the Prime let out a heavy sigh and spoke in a grave tone, "Not as well as I would like to be, old friend."

The medic knew exactly what was plaguing Optimus. Sighing, Ratchet stepped closer and lowered his voice so only the other Autobot could hear, "You should talk to her, Optimus. Don't kill yourself like this anymore."

"Ratchet, you know as well as I do what the code-"

"Scrap the code," Ratchet threw his own hand to the side, speaking firmly, "Optimus, you can't keep doing this to yourself. If nothing else, just _talk _to her. You both cannot keep walking around acting as if there is nothing to talk about," Blue optics shifting over, he referred to the black armored femme, "Do you think Road Rage hasn't spoken to Elita One? I'm sure that's all they spoke about on their day out."

Frowning, Optimus replied, "I do not wish to speak ill of my most trusted Ambassador. Her intentions were not of gossip, rather comfort for a dear friend. I am glad Elita One has someone whom she considers so close."

Ratchet nodded, "I didn't mean it in that way. I am simply telling you that it must be on Elita One's mind as well. And I am sure Road Rage has told her the same thing I am telling you."

"My, what a great looking couple, if I don't say so myself," Knock Out announced triumphantly, adding an unspoken _not as good looking as me though. _Turning his helm towards Optimus, he held up his buffer with a smile, "Come on, Big O, don't be shy."

Frowning, Optimus turned up on Ratchet's medical berth and sighed in defeat, "I guess there is no escaping him."

"No there is not."

* * *

"At ease, soldier."

Arcee and Elita One had been talking in the halls of the Capital building, when Ultra Magnus walked up to them. Arcee, an academy trained soldier; clicked her heels and saluted the second in command. He was a very by the book bot and despite the war being over, she knew he would accept nothing less than an official greeting to his presence. He may have lightened up from his work with the Wreckers, but some things would never change.

Pleased with the salute, Ultra Magnus nodded and dismissed the blue femme; who had taken the time she had while Jack was in school to fulfill her duties of checking on the prisoners. Starscream namely. He hadn't had any Energon in the past few days; having not touched any of the cubes left for him. She needed to make sure he did – she wouldn't allow him to starve himself to death in order to evade punishment for his crimes.

When Arcee was gone, Elita One looked up with a smile, "Ultra Magnus, I dare say you look right in your element."

"It is good to see Cybertron thriving again," Ultra Magnus replied with a stern face, hands held behind his back, "I see you have settled right back in."

"Oh yes, I have. It has been lovely, I couldn't be happier."

Quirking an optic ridge up, the commander requested, "If you will forgive me for saying, you don't look well, Elita One. Have you seen Ratchet?"

Elita One instantly frowned, realizing that the taller bot was able to see the sorrow that resonated off her being. Though, because Ultra Magnus wasn't a very emotional bot, he perceived her symptoms as being physically ill. He wasn't entirely wrong; her depression was affecting her body as well, but she couldn't allow that to be seen if she were going to return to her former job position.

Giving him a small smile, the pink and white femme nodded, "I will be sure to see him; I have just been so caught up in work."

"Your work ethic is an example every femme should take after."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

As the two prestigious bots parted ways, Arcee had made her way to the prison. Optimus Prime had partially assigned her to such task as a test to the prisoners. Like Megatron, many Decepticons looked down on femmes. It would hopefully force them to truly think about how twisted their deceased leader's teachings were and in her optics, it was also humiliating for them to be put in their places by what they perceived as _the lesser gender._

As Arcee came up to Starscream's cell, she noticed the former Air Commander had his back towards her and his clawed forefinger was scrapping along the wall. Squinting her blue optics, she saw it was all written in old Cybertronian, probably much older than the language that was taught to her while in the academy. And certainly nothing the Autobots had used – theirs a more modernistic kind of coding that she could easily read.

As if sensing her curiosity, "You wouldn't recognize this, Arcee, it wasn't taught in school," It was then his red optics looked at her over his shoulder, "It was the language of the gladiators. Megatron taught it to us all. Even now, scratching these old tales; I feel foolish. So submersed in a culture that wasn't my own, for a leader whom I wanted to overthrow most of the time."

"That's what happens when you have no dignity." Arcee bitterly sneered.

Optics glaring at the wall, his fingers clenched into his palm, as he bit his glossa, "Why are you here? Don't you have a human to tend to?"

Starscream always had something snide to say, upon their meetings. Honestly, she'd rather have Bulkhead's job than continue looking over the prisoners. It should have been Wheeljack's or Smokescreen's. She huffed and folded her arms, "He's in school. Must you always be so _pleasant _whenever we meet?"

Starscream scoffed, "Oh yes, because I am in just a lovely position right now. Why don't you come in here and try it!" He shouted the last two words after having become flustered.

"You're here because of your own actions," She argued, "You had plenty of chances to walk away from Megatron."

Denta gritting, Starscream groaned, "Oh yes, because you know that worked out so well. And look at work _nicely _being a rogue was – on my own, scrambling to find Energon scraps to survive, getting my T-Cog stolen by Mech. And it wasn't like you Autobots were welcoming. What other choice did I have?" Clenching his fists, he sneered, "How would I have known Megatron would have strayed so far from his original preaching?"

Arcee snorted, "Even if I bought all of that, if there was one thing Megatron did – he stuck to his beliefs. You're so flaky; I don't think you even know who you are anymore. And what's most despicable, is what you allowed to happen to Road Rage."

Optics narrowing, the seeker defended, "You've never been divorced, Arcee, it hurts," Holding his spark, Starscream pressed on, "It burns. You feel our whole soul become empty. I was bitter," Looking off to the side, he pointed out, "I knew what Megatron wanted of her. It was the only use he had of her. Yes, it was a deal for me to join his army so long as he could frag her, but it would only be one time. Megatron would have essentially spared her and not use her as a pleasure bot so long as we were married. He would have honored that. I only tried to stop the inevitable back then, but I will admit – it was the bitterness in my spark that took pleasure in seeing her in such condition after Megatron used her. And I will confess, I went in to do the very same thing to her the day she escaped – her using my vulnerability to her advantage," Chuckling wearily to herself, he mostly spoke to himself, "She learned something from me after all."

"I'm surprised you actually admitted that. Normally you'd try to come up with some excuse."

Shrugging, Starscream complained in a droll tone, "What's the point? I am a prisoner after all."

Arcee scowled to herself. Starscream looked so defeated. It would be easy in that moment to feel sorry for him. She needed to remind herself of all the terrible things he did and his manipulative personality, before she even started feeling pity for him. She knew how good the seeker was at making others feeling sorry for him, even though he was the one who got himself in those bad situations.

The femme was going to walk away from the seeker, before she heard a heavy sigh, "I do apologize for killing Cliffjumper. There are no excuses I can offer. It didn't even register in me...that he was a living being."

Optic ridges furrowed in, as she angrily spat, "Cliff was like a brother to me. I haven't been the same since. I haven't been able to offer _one _sincere smile or laugh this whole time."

"I know. I see it in your optics."

The truth in his voice shocked her. It had been the first time she ever heard him be so sincere. His apology was not an act, nor was it a rouse in order to gain something – rather he was truly sorry. Why? Why now? Arcee's spark thumped and she was not sure how to react to a Starscream who hadn't any tricks up his sleeve. There had been a burden of hatred atop her shoulders for so long – what was there to do when that went away?

Stunned, Arcee's lips moved a few times before muttering the words, "T-Thank you..." Clenching her fists, she tried her best to keep her composure around the prisoner, "I will see you in a few days, Starscream."

Starscream's red optics kept watch of the two-wheeler as she walked away – the symbol of all the evil he had done while under Megatron's spell. His body plopped down on the bench provided for him, as he sighed himself, "Goodbye, Arcee."

* * *

As planned, Agent Fowler was able to get the three bots into the secure location set up by the American government. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee drove through the gates, as Road Rage landed atop the base. The ceiling opened up, so the femme could transform inside undetected from any outsiders – the meeting was very top secret.

The soldiers in the base looked on in awe, at the sights before them. Not many were around, due to security purposes; but those who were could not believe their eyes. Optimus Prime lifted Agent Fowler so he could stand on the walkway that was suspended off the ground and wrapped around the hanger, which came up to the large bot's chest plates.

There was a soldier, whom he was assuming was the captain; who was waiting for Fowler once he was set down. Though surprised, the older looking man did not show it, as he had seen much in his lifetime and giant robots were not going to faze him. The FBI had simply requested their base to be used to hold the meeting of these aliens and the president.

Agent Fowler shook the man's hand all the same, "Agent William Fowler."

"Colonel Sam Stacker."

"Soldier."

A small foot soldier called up to his colonel, to which the white haired man nodded and instructed, "Let them in."

Bumblebee looked over to Road Rage, as if communicating with her to express how odd it was that no one had acknowledged them yet. The femme wasn't surprised, not all humans were as accepting of them as Fowler and the children were. Hardened colonels and soldiers probably were skeptical and would refer to them as emotionless robots. They wouldn't be as open minded and therefore she gave it no thought.

The large doors retracted so a jeep could drive through, said doors closing after. Out of the jeep stepped out two young soldiers and a business looking woman with glasses and blonde hair. They took the elevator up to the railed walkway and made a beeline to the two middle-aged men, "Agent Fowler, Secretary of State Michelle Vargas." Colonel Sam Stacker introduced flatly.

There was an immediate shift in the air and Fowler could feel and see the scowl on the woman's face, "What in Sam's blazes is this? I was told we would be meeting the president." Fowler huffed angrily, with his fists on his hips.

Scoffing, the Secretary of State brushed him off, "This kind of matter does not concern the president."

With his mouth hanging open, the agent firmly pointed out, "These are heroes."

"No, what they are, are liabilities," With her eyes narrowing behind her glasses, the blonde haired official regarded, "Do not think we haven't been wise to the damage that has been caused by these creatures. All the explosions, the fights – you don't think people haven't noticed what has happened to nature around here? Fire does not make the kind of damage their weapons do. Not the mention all the sightings that have been miraculously sponged from the internet; and let us not forget that we had to evacuate all of Jasper, Nevada!"

Appalled by the Secretary's tone, Fowler had had it up to _here _with her attitude. He went to retort, when Optimus solemnly apologized, "And for that, we are sorry. We never meant to endanger your species in any way. I do hope in time, we can make it all up to you."

The sheer magnitude of the Prime's voice was enough to make her freeze and reconsider her tone. As fierce as she was, there was no denying how intimidating a giant being was, even if they spoke gently. It was also easy to consider them mindless robots, up until he spoke and she had to remember she was told they were in fact aliens, who seemed to be conscious. Clearing her throat, she then stood straight and nodded her head, "Yes, well…thank you."

A smug smirk formed on Fowler's face, as he held his hands behind his back and gently teased, "Would you like to meet the _liabilities?" _

With a nod from the Secretary of State, the agent looked up to Optimus and nodded, as if telling him to _take it away. _Looking down at the blonde haired woman, he introduced, "I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. With me I have brought our warrior and message courier, Bumblebee. And this is Road Rage, Ambassador to the People."

Once introductions were made, the Secretary nodded, "I must say, the American government was not too happy when we found out about this war your kind was having. As you can see, we are much smaller than you are – I hope you can understand our reservations. But, we also acknowledge all the good you have done in protecting our planet and for that we thank you. The president apologizes for not being able to make it; I am not sure if you know, but us humans are having problems of our own."

"We have heard of your wars over oil. It is much like our war over Energon. I hope you can see what it has done to our kind and learn from it." Optimus explained.

"It is not that easy," She sighed, "But, we are willing to make a partnership, as I've been informed that a lot of your…Energon is located here. And that many of you have come to like our planet. But," it was then her voice because serious and her face was stern, "It is imperative you stay undetected. The world is not ready to know this information. Some people do not believe in life on other planets and it would be too much for them to handle. People will protest your being here, while others would support it. Countries would fight over control of you, to use against other countries. I know how barbaric that sounds, but we must take all precaution."

Road Rage shifted her optics over to Bumblebee and he knew she was thinking how petty it all sounded – how much it reminded her of the war on Cybertron. Humans pegged against humans for such trivial differences. Still, she stepped forward, "As Optimus Prime said, I am the Ambassador to the People, your liaison to Cybertron's officials. I can assure you we have no intentions of interrupting the human way of life. We simply request the means of staying here, in the base provided for us and under your approval that we be able to mine for Energon."

Having previously been told what Energon was, the Secretary agreed, "We will communicate through Agent Fowler the locations you find – that way we can guarantee no interference."

"That sounds reasonable, but I ask that you let us do the mining as we know what we are doing," Road Rage then looked over to Optimus Prime. It was her duty to communicate to the humans and so he did not interfere, "And we would like to come to an agreement that there are no secrets between us. We would like to know of any and all _alien _findings, so that we can see if they are Cybertronian or not. I'm sure you've been informed of the misconception of your Earth's core. We were led to believe something completely different than what the truth was."

"We were just as surprised as you were. We were told there are humans in your possession?"

"They are consulting agents of Unit: E," Fowler interjected, "Until they are of legal age," Pausing, he thought of Rosie and added, "One already over eighteen. But, they are a vital part of Team Prime, as well as close friends – some would say even family."

Bumblebee smiled at that notion, while adding, "We're their guardians."

Sighing, the Secretary admitted, "I am not entirely happy about that, but I am assuming there is no going against that."

"I assure you that we value their lives just as much as any Cybertronian." Road Rage insisted.

Taking in a big sigh, Michelle nodded, "I hope you continue to uphold that kind of standard. I believe we are finished today. Ambassador Road Rage, a pleasure. We will be in touch."

The three bots nodded, as the Secretary of State and her two soldiers took the elevator down to their jeep. Fowler folded his arms and congratulated them, "That went better than expected."

"How did you want it to go?" Road Rage asked, bemused.

"Hopefully with the Secretary having fainted."

"Fowler thinks he's a celebrity now." Bumblebee pointed out with a laugh.

As the agent huffed, Optimus turned to the black armored femme, "I am glad to have you with us, Road Rage, I am confident that you will help us build a better relationship with the humans. I fear perhaps someone like me would unintentionally intimidate them."

Road Rage could certainly understand how that was a possibility, at least she wasn't all that much taller than the humans. The Prime was a building compared to the Earth inhabitants. Bumblebee grinned, while complimenting, "It was great seeing you in your element."

Smiling, she cooed, "Why thank you, darling."

"Alright, alright, before the little love fest starts – let's go for a ride." Fowler grinned, excited for the ride back in her alt mode.


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: This chapter's a little short, but I wanted to save all the good stuff for the next chapter so this sort of flows into it. Okay, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Five

When the old Autobot base was destroyed, by Megatron; so was Cliffjumper's shrine. Arcee may have never been able to recover her deceased partner's horn, but she made sure to make another makeshift tombstone for him. Some place that she or anyone else could go to and pay homage to their fallen brethren, who gave his life in hopes on day they'd see the end of the Decepticon reign. It was tragic he didn't live to see that actually happen.

Arcee sighed, as she stood in front of the new shrine. Despite it not being the original and not having Cliff's horn, the blue femme felt his presence around her. It felt good to be able to talk to something that represented him; she felt like he was there with her. And she hoped that he was able to hear her now that he was one with the All Spark.

Cliffjumper may not have been a lover, but he was closer than that. In a way, he was like her brother. Arcee felt the moment his spark was extinguished and ever since that day she had felt an emptiness within her soul. Everyone else in Team Prime was great and had become family to her, but it was never the same. Every day was a constant reminder that she didn't have her _partner in crime _alongside her anymore and she swore she'd avenge him. Even if it did go against everything Optimus preached, she wouldn't let the offenders of him and Tailgate get off easily.

When she found out that it was Starscream who had killed Cliffjumper, she made it her mission to see to it that the Air Commander pay. And with him behind bars, completely miserable; she had thought she had succeeded. She didn't want to kill him, like she wanted to do to Airachnid; she rather wanted to kick Starscream off that pedestal of his and watch him writhe in misery. One mundane day after another. That would be his life.

That was until Starscream had apologized for killing Cliffjumper. The sincerity in his voice had taken her back; she wasn't aware he was even capable of those kind of feelings. And she wasn't aware that she'd ever feel sorry for the seeker. She never felt that she wouldn't feel hardened by hatred anymore; the blinding fury had finally left her and with it was the realization that her best friend was gone and rather than being angry, she wanted to cry.

It was easy to see Starscream as a weasel, as snide, the enemy, a Decepticon. It was hard to think of him as a Cybertronian with no affiliation. As someone who had feelings and thoughts. Who was sincerely sorry. It didn't even seem possible. Not even Road Rage had stopped looking at her ex-husband in a negative light.

"Visiting Cliff again, huh?"

The invasion of her thoughts caused Arcee to turned around, seeing Wheeljack approach her. Everyone knew how hard Cliff's death was for her. Not many understood her grief over Tailgate and maybe that was another reason she missed the horned bot. Him and Bumblebee were the only ones who had seen her seconds after her lover's death. They were the only ones who witnessed her spark breaking and her very will to live go with it. And Cliff had been the only one she felt she could talk about Tailgate to.

Sighing, Arcee held her biceps and rubbed them, "Figured he'd like to know what's going on."

Frowning, Wheeljack insisted, "He knows. You've been good to him, y'know? So many of us have become almost calloused to losing comrades."

"I was just harboring so much hatred and I've realized...Cliff wouldn't even want me to feel that way. He'd hate to see me like this," Rubbing her temples, the femme finally blurted out, "Starscream apologized."

Of course the first thing the Wrecker did was scoff. As if he'd believe that for a second. Seeing that Arcee wasn't going to elaborate, Wheeljack quirked up an optic ridge, "You don't believe that load of scrap, do you?"

Bowing her helm down, Arcee sighed, "I don't know, Wheeljack. I can't believe I'm saying this...but, I think he was being serious about it. Like, he has nothing left to live for, so he might as well...be honest."

"That's not like Starscream. He's a manipulator, even if it gets him nowhere, he can't help himself."

Arcee knew Wheeljack was right. It was in Starscream's nature to be deceitful and he had been so for so many years that it was logical to believe he'd never change. But, the Wrecker was not there when the seeker had apologized. He didn't hear the sincerity in his voice. He didn't look in his optics and see the truth in his words. He also wasn't there to witness Starscream look right through her and right into her soul.

"Maybe you're right..." She lied with a whisper. She didn't want to get into it with Wheeljack, he would never accept such revelation.

"You know what you should do, since you're in charge of the prisoners?" Wheeljack grinned, "You should make him squirm."

Arcee knew what Wheeljack wanted to do. Tease him, mock him, and make him feel lower than dirt. If it were up to the Wrecker, he'd be perfectly happy allowing Knock Out to poke at Starscream with his electro-prod. And he'd be damn happy if the voltage was turned all the way up. That was if Optimus hadn't destroyed the thing.

Looking up at Wheeljack, Arcee explained, "The cruelest thing you could do to a seeker is rid him of the ability to fly. Being imprisoned is punishment enough." With that she turned and left, leaving the Wrecker to stare at her, very confused.

* * *

"It was suppose to help me camouflage myself after we were all separated, but I think it's grown on me."

Road Rage smiled at her husband, as he contemplated changing his paint job back to the primarily yellow coat. The femme admired his current color scheme, finding the black was alluring and mature. But, it had been a decision that was made during a dire time and he had done to to protect both him and Raf from Megatron's grasp. Now that the threat was gone she had asked him if he wanted to go back to his former.

Smiling as they made their way to the main room of the base, Road Rage observed, "I say you look dashing either way."

"Thanks," Bumblebee worked hard to hide his blush, trying to keep up with his processor, "Besides, this way I don't look like an actual bumblebee."

Raising an optic ridge, she asked, "What's an _actual bumblebee?_"

Bumblebee couldn't help, but smile at the fact that he was keen on something that she knew nothing about. Then again he had been on Earth longer than anyone else and become really adapt to their culture. She even though she had learned so much about their politics and was going to be the one communicating with the government the most, it was understandable she'd miss such little things such as bugs.

Pushing his thumb and forefinger together so there was only an inch or less of space, he explained, "A _tiny _insect that flies around. It's almost all yellow with black stripes."

"You mean like those little pests that get caught in your grill? Yes, I can see why that's undesirable."

The former scout laughed with a shrug, "Yea, maybe I should have picked a flying mode, you wouldn't have to help me get them out." Bumblebee pointed to his chest.

Rolling her optics, she answered dryly, "Those who fly must deal with birds."

Bumblebee continued to laugh, as they walked into the main space. Instantly, he noticed Wheeljack and Bulkhead playing what humans called basketball. The only time Bumblebee had played was when Megatron was in possession of his body and they never had a proper rematch. Jumping over, he asked to join in as the children seemed to be the ones refereeing the game.

Snickering, Road Rage moved over to where Ratchet was intensely working on a project. She watched as Smokescreen soon joined in the boys' fun, him and Bumblebee teaming up against the Wreckers. They had definitely adopted so much of Earth's customs that it seemed ridiculous to think they'd completely abandon their second home.

"The base seems to be bustling more now than it was during the war." Road Rage observed, while leaning against the wall beside Ratchet's work station with her arms folded.

"Well, with the war out of the way I now have time to concentrate on work I had previously neglected because what we were dealing with."

Stretching her limbs, the femme glanced lazily over to his work, "Hm, _fascinating. _I don't suppose you'll be joining in on their game anytime soon?" She gave a wry grin, while nodding over to the bots playing basketball.

Rolling his own optics, Ratchet huffed, "Puh-lease."

Road Rage sniggered, while watching the four bots jump around as the children cheered them on. Her spark could feel Bumblebee's excitement as he dunked a Lobbing ball into the makeshift hoop. What was nice about being spark bonded was that even if they didn't do activities together, they still felt as if they were together. She wasn't sure if she believed the All Spark created two Cybertronians to be one, but she felt he was a perfect fit.

"You know what we need to talk about."

Ratchet's voice intruded her audios, taking her vision away from her husband. Road Rage tilted her helm and raised an optic ridge, "If you are referring to your fascination with human pornography then yes, Ratchet, I do believe we need to talk about that."

Becoming flustered, the medic pounded his fist against the keyboard, which caused the other bots to stop and stare at him. Taking a moment to compose himself, Ratchet turned back to the calm femme, "Road Rage, this is serious."

"No, you are all making it serious," Shrugging, she explained, "There is a simple solution."

"Optimus doesn't have the same disregard for tradition and religious beliefs you do."

"It has nothing to do with that, Ratchet. Elita One's spark is open, as it always has been; Optimus is letting a dead council dictate his actions. He is being as silly as Megatron was for believing he himself was a god." Road Rage snorted, while rolling her red optics.

Thinning his lips, the medic spoke in a low tone so everyone no one else could hear, "Road Rage, I know what Megatron has taken from you-"

"Then why do you speak of it?" She asked shortly, her own frustration growing at the display of pity, "I imagine you, Knock Out, and even Optimus know, but neither of them say a word. And if you are asking if I have spoken to Elita One, then yes I have. What business it is of yours I am not aware, dear Ratchet. I understand the love you have for Optimus, it is the same I have for Elita One. But, we are not in their relationship, therefore we have no say. Why are you becoming so frustrated by this subject? Does seeing Elita One remind you of your old friend Orion Pax?"

Ratchet closed his optic lids. Not really wanting to admit the cold, harsh truth. So many Cybertronians lived in the past; for many it was the only way to handle a life during war, while knowing they could never go home. Clenching his fists, he confessed, "Elita One wasn't the only one who lost Orion Pax that day. I lost a friend, a _good _friend. As Optimus Prime I know he still cares for all his friends, but he will never be Orion again. So, yes – seeing her did remind me of him and it pains me to see him still treating himself as a martyr. There is no reason for it and I know...the only one who could sway him is _her, _so you can understand why I approached you with such hostility."

Road Rage knew why Ratchet was so upset. While she had never met him or Orion Pax on Cybertron, Elita One would tell her of their nights out. The romance between her and a data clerk was one that sent the pink femme's spark all a flutter. He was sweet and humble and made her happier than she ever had been. She'd also tell tales of Orion's good friend Ratchet, who perhaps was slightly rough around the edges, but really could use a nice femme in his life.

Road Rage understood that Ratchet would never have that again and adjusting to their new lives didn't come as easy to the doctor. Picking herself off the wall, she turned her back towards the rest of the room and leaned in to quote, "I believe it was the human author Lewis Carroll's character Alice who said _it's no use going back to yesterday, because I was different then." _

"That would apply, if I knew who I was supposed to be in this new world." He sighed. This certainly was not how he saw his life turning out.

"Life hardly works out as planned," Smiling, she explained, "But, that's where the fun comes in. And hardships occur to help us appreciate what we have. Have you not become better because of all of this?"

Ratchet shrugged, not sure what to say. He felt Road Rage pat her silver hand against his back, before leaving. There wasn't anything else she could say, he needed to come back to life on his own. Cybertron was back, but it did not feel the same. And he had volunteered to stay on Earth, when he was the one who wanted to leave the most. Perhaps it was because he knew no matter what, he could never get back to _yesterday._

* * *

Optimus Prime was thinking about the past as well, as he sat on a mountain ledge not too far from the base. The leader hadn't notified anyone of his arrival on Earth, having gone back to Cybertron after the meeting with the Secretary of State. But, he had a strong need to gaze upon the beautiful sun that watched over Jasper, Nevada.

As a Prime, it was his mission to selflessly protect all those around him. The High Council had given him the responsibility of watching over Cybertronians and once he arrived on Earth, he realized he needed to keep the humans safe as well. But, what good was any of that if he couldn't stop the one he loved the most from hurting?

It was a rule that the Primes could not partake in anything else Cybertronians did. They could not party, could not involve themselves in anything fun, and they couldn't have relationships. Their whole life had to be dedicated to serving the greater good and their job was never done. Even with the war over, it was his duty to watch over his people and make sure they entered a new world, without the corruption that peeked Megatron's interests.

Elita One would have been a wonderful asset during the war against Megatron. She was a strong warrior and highly skilled. She was very level headed and would have been an excellent strategist during their time on Earth, since she was wonderful at adapting. She would have learned many of the human customs right away, as opposed to any of the Autobots who unintentionally neglected absorbing such knowledge. Besides, he knew Arcee would have liked having the other femme around; almost all the females of their race felt comforted with her.

But, Optimus could not allow Elita One to stay. Despite not being able to be with her romantically anymore, he loved her very much. It would have broken his spark if anything had happened to her. She was a great commodity on Cybertron and he feared a Decepticon would harm her for the bragging rights. Besides, he knew Megatron had no use for her and she would most likely be one of the femmes who were slaughtered. He couldn't allow that.

"The humans certainly have a fantastic view."

Optimus's spark skipped a beat, as he heard Elita One's lovely voice. His optic lids closed for a moment, before looking up at her from his sitting position. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and with the bright sun kissing her pink and white body, he couldn't help, but be smitten with her. There had never been a more beautiful bot inside and out before and it pained him to be reminded that she was no longer his.


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Merry Christmas everyone! This chapter comes to you from my brand new laptop that my parents got me! I love it, it's a Windows 8. The tiles are funky, but I really like them and it's super fast. Still getting used to the keys, as I have long nails; but so far so good. I wanna say this chapter is pretty emotional. I can imagine that's how it is whenever Optimus and Elita are concerned. They're just so intense and it's so sincere. I hope you all enjoy, please let me know if I did these two justice in this one.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my ideas.

Chapter Six

"May I sit with you, Optimus?" Elita One gently asked, holding her hands in front of herself.

With sad blue optics, the Prime slowly nodded, "Whatever you wish, Elita One."

The femme suppressed her gasp, trying to push aside the _butterflies _that were making a home in her abdomen. The richness of his voice soothed her entire being and she fought hard to compose herself, as she delicately sat down with her peds tucked underneath her bottom. Her hands were placed atop her thighs and her shoulders were held back. Optimus tried his best not to stare, but he could not deny how regal she always looked.

Taking in a sigh, Elita One took a look around and observed, "I can see why you all have become so fond of Earth. It is a beautiful planet. I am confident with you and Road Rage working with the people that our two worlds can build a wonderful relationship together."

"I believe with Cybertron in yours and Ultra Magnus's hands we have a promising future."

Turning over to the Prime, Elita One gently asked, "The same hands that used to hold you at night?"

Optimus Prime frowned and closed his optic lids sadly, "That was many eons ago."

"And why can it not be again?" She begged, her fingers tightening into the palms of her hands.

He could feel her spark breaking, primarily because his was as well. Bowing his helm down, Optimus quietly confessed, "You know why."

Lips thinning, Elita One could feel her emotions flooding in and she could not help herself from becoming a tad hostile, "Why must you adhere to that silly rule? Will the Thirteen Original Primes resurrect and punish you? Will Primus come and take your title away?"

Optimus could understand her anger. He did not fault her for it – her raw emotions were part of the reason why he loved her so much. But, he needed to try to make her understand, "Elita-"

"No," Elita One whipped her helm towards him, her blue optics fierce with spark-break. Her orbs glistened with clear lubricant and she opened her hurt up to him, "I stood by as you became a Prime. I watched, even though it pained me. I did so because I knew how strong your desire was to save our planet. I knew how noble and selfless you were, so I said nothing. Even though it meant giving up my own happiness. I stood by because I love you. Whether you are Orion Pax or Optimus Prime, I love you. Why do you ask me to push my feelings aside once again?"

Optimus's mouth went dry and he found himself at a loss for words. She was right. She had been so supportive during his transformation. She stood by and said nothing, as the mech she loved was essentially taken away from her. Elita One never protested his decision or asked him not to become a Prime. She only gave him her blessing and told him she was proud. All the while she was breaking on the inside.

Not ready to confront the situation just yet, the leader tried to talk about something else, "We must take what we have learned and apply it to our future. Our government must be caring, sincere, and noble. We must not have the corrupt caste system that we had before."

Frowning, Elita One sighed sadly, "If there was one accomplishment of Megatron that we can be thankful for, it's that he executed all those he deemed corrupt in politics."

Optimus frown deepened. Megatron had done a lot of killing once his true colors were revealed and he allowed madness to take over his mind. Once he saw that the council would not listen to him and saw his true intentions, he threw all politics to the end. It was no longer a battle that he saw could be won by talking, rather he honed in his gladiator ways and attempted to take it for himself. He no longer desired to have a fair government, rather he wished to be a ruler, a king amongst Cybertronians. And all those who stood in his way were swiftly executed.

"Optimus," She softly spoke, her voice pulling his gaze to look upon her, "Don't you think it's time for you to be happy? You've done your duty."

Optimus could say nothing. Elita One could sense that. Sighing, she nodded to herself and decided to get up. There was nothing else for them to say to each other. No words could repair what had happened between them, for no words would sway the Prime from his code. Even if he did love her, he'd never allow it to show, for it wasn't the way of the Primes.

"Elita One." He gently called out, turning his helm towards her.

Biting her lower lip, the femme slowly turned around and looked at the mech she used to call her love. He looked so sad. So torn. She knew there was a war being waged within him and she almost felt guilty for being the reason why his spark ached so much. All she wanted in that moment was to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, even though she knew that was impossible.

Optimus held his hand out to her and Elita One sighed. Bowing her helm down, she stepped closer to him and allowed him to gently pull her down into his lap. Her body instantly rested against his large chest and her optic lids closed as her helm tucked under his chin. He was certainly what everyone was calling _robust_, but the warmth was the same.

Optimus cradled Elita One within his arms, enjoying the love she was radiating off. He knew it was wrong, he shouldn't have been even entertaining this kind of behavior, but his spark ached and needed her close. He needed her to somehow feel that he never stopped loving her and in a way, he needed to feel that from her too.

Neither knew how long they stayed within each others' arms; time itself seemed to have stopped. Both were brought back to a time when they took loving moments like these for granted. There were so many nights they laughed and loved, while cuddling together. Both were very physical beings, expressing themselves through touching. It only felt right to be pressed against the other, enjoying the warmth that was radiating off them.

The Prime's optic lids closed, as he pulled the femme closer. In that moment he thought of how unfair it was that he was prevented from showing her the love he truly felt. Optimus had never cursed the responsibility bestowed upon him. He had always thought of it as an honor to be chosen by the High Council. He took his title seriously and would push aside his own needs and wants, just to protect those around him. Deep within his spark, he knew that being a Prime was what he had always meant to do with his life.

But, it only truly dawned upon him that the one need he could not push aside was Elita One. She was a part of him and he never wanted to let her go. It didn't matter that they could not marry the way Road Rage and Bumblebee had, he felt like she was his other half. He could no longer hurt her the way he had. Primes were sworn to protect and he hadn't protected her feelings at all. He just didn't know how to tell her that he was also dying on the inside.

Reaching under her chin, Optimus cradled her helm within his palm and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Elita One let out a gasp, close to tears. The love and warmth that trembled throughout her body reached into her very soul. It was a powerful sensation and she could not stop herself from cuddling closer to his body, hoping to never leave the comfort she felt with him.

Elita One felt Optimus's thumb gently push her chin up so that their optics could lock and he admitted gently, "I have never stopped loving you, Elita One. Not one day has gone by that you do not enter my mind. Every night I lie down to recharge, I see you when I close my optics. I haven't felt complete since I had to say goodbye to you. I am truly sorry, for all the pain I caused you."

Close to tears, Elita One reached up and touched his cheek with her hand, "You were only doing what you thought was right. You are an honorable mech, Optimus Prime."

"But, there is one thing that I can no longer allow the responsibility of being a Prime take from me."

If Elita One could breathe, her breath would have become hitched in the back of her throat as Optimus's lip plates moved down to capture hers. Rather her fans began to kick in, as she practically melted within his arms. She was thrown back into a life she had long ago and though he may have a different name and a larger body, her lips pushed up into his because she knew deep within her spark that he was the same mech she had loved for all those millennia.

Elita One always felt safe in Optimus's arms. They felt like home to her and she could not stop herself from weeping as he gently placed her on the ground below. His large form scooped under her body and held her close as he moved on top of her frame, "Do not cry, Elita."

"They are not tears of sorrow, Optimus, but of love and happiness." She whispered, taking his face in her hands and pulling his helm down so their mouths could connect.

Their tongues swam into their moist mouths, warming as they danced with one another. Optimus demonstrated great control as his large hands explored the body he once knew well. Her curves were not foreign to him and yet it felt like he was touching her for the first time. Elita One experienced the same sensation, especially since she hadn't been intimate with him since he became a Prime or gained his new, larger body.

But, Elita One knew it was the former Orion Pax who was holding her. His hips were wider than before, but her porcelain white legs spread to hold onto him. All those eons waiting, hoping one day he would be back with her – it was inconceivable that that wish had finally come true. Was she really running her hands up his firm chest or was it all just a dream? She desperately needed to feel all of him before she woke up and he was gone.

Optimus Prime was not going anywhere. It felt right in her arms and he cursed himself for having ever willingly giving her up. Why had he let her go? The Prime could feel his spark break because of the time wasted without her; he realized then why he had never felt truly happy. It was not because of the Matrix of leadership, rather the absence of Elita One.

Elita One was a taller femme than Arcee and Road Rage, standing somewhere in between Bumblebee and Ratchet, but she still felt so delicate underneath him. His hands touched her with the gentleness of holding something truly precious. And she was precious to him – a jewel that he had been foolish to let slip through his grasp. He shuddered to think of anyone else loving her; how could he have made her feel so ow all that time?

"Optimus," She cried, "Touch me, please. Make love to me – it's been so long."

It had been. Optimus dipped his helm down down and kissed along her neck down to the plates of her chest. With nimble fingers he was able to push both panels aside and take her pink nipples within his lips. Elita One gasped at the warmth and pushed her mounds upwards, them swelling quickly with arousal as her nipples hardened.

The larger mech took great care in giving each breast its proper attention. Cupping the sides in the palm of his hands, Optimus kissed along every inch of the soft alloy. They were so tender and just as luscious as he remembered. Elita One's chest reminded him of matriarchal power and he truly felt safe against her, knowing she was every bit as strong as he was.

Elita One's body was begging for Optimus to be one with her once again, but he needed to indulge himself in all that he had missed. The femme's interface panel was open by the time he reached it. He had kissed his way down to her wet opening and he found himself burying his mouth deep within the folds, needing to taste her womanhood. He needed her lovely scent to travel within his smell receptors – he needed all of her.

The femme threw her head back, as she felt his glossa tickle at her moist insides. Every flick caused her to writhe, overly sensitive to every movement. Her systems were overheating fast and she found her orgasm came quickly to her. Optimus had never felt her finish so fast, but he hadn't any idea how long she had waited for him.

Picking his body up, he scooped her within his arms once again and pressed his lip plating against hers. Programming pulled her closer to him, riding the high of an orgasm. Running her hands along his shoulders, Elita One whispered in between kisses, "Optimus."

Holding the side of her cheek with his hand, Optimus closed his optics and nodded. She understood why he was a little hesitant. It wasn't because he didn't want to be intimate with her, but because it was the first time since becoming a Prime that they would interface. He knew that he was about to go against the High Council and all the rules pertaining to relationships.

The pink and white femme's hands warmed each piece of his body that she touched, inwardly guiding and supporting him as his codpiece was pushed aside. A small whimper escaped her lips as he pressed the tip of his staff against her opening. It had been so long, so forbidden that Elita One felt a small pang of nerves hit her – they were about to reopen a chapter in their lives and a part of her wondered if they were even ready.

Knowing he was in fact ready, Optimus held her close as he slowly pushed into her. He stilled his motions once he felt Elita One tense against him, her hands desperately gripping onto him. Supporting her, he held her close and let her know that everything was alright. That they were meant to be one and he did not regret it.

Slowly Elita's body began to loosen and her sex stretched to take him within her. Every stroke he made caused her to gasp and hold onto him tighter. Her body felt as if it were going to explode, a wave of both pleasure and pure bliss surging through her. Her legs began to try and pull him closer; she finally had him inside her, a part of her; and she didn't want to let him go.

Optimus desperately tried to hold himself up, while experiencing the true euphoria that only came to him when he was one with the femme. Inside her he felt truly whole and he held her close, as his hips pushed against hers in an attempt to bury himself deeper. The sensation of her wet walls tightening around his throbbing staff reminded him of their first time, when he realized that she was the part of him that was missing.

Feeling her legs shaking and threatening to collapse, Optimus held onto the smooth thigh and steadied his movements. Elita One though reached her hands up and begged, "Don't stop, Optimus, we need this."

"I need you." The Prime heavily expressed, taking her mouth once again with his own as their hips moved in sync.

Optimus's free hand scraped along the dirt beside Elita's head, as he felt his own orgasm building up. He could have made love to the femme all day and well into the night, but it had been so long. He couldn't hold himself in and instead decided to let go and ride out his climax, still pumping in as he ejaculated.

The sensation of her lover's liquids being shot into her caused the femme to cry out in pleasure and her body soon jerked upwards as her second orgasm washed over her body. Both parties continued to meet the others' thrusts, slowly coming down from their highs yet not wanting to remove themselves. It wasn't time to say goodbye yet.

Finally stopping, the Prime remained inside his lover and hovered over her like a protective force. Her face glowed from happiness and he felt only he should be witness to the moment; not even the sun had a right to look upon her. It was a vulnerable and intimate moment and he only wanted it to be theirs, something for them to own. Then again, perhaps it was simply because Optimus had always felt he needed to protect her.

Air vents kicking in, Elita One rested her helm back and sighed. She wanted to touch him, kiss him – give into the endorphins, which were kicking in. But, she was so exhausted. So much energy felt drained, knowing she would need to replenish her Energon levels, but it was well worth it. So long as Optimus was in her arms, she did not care.

With his hand laying flat on the small of her back, Optimus carefully rolled over so he was on the ground and Elita One was lying on top of him. Her helm was already resting on his large chest and her optics were closed. It would have been so easy to fall deep into recharge, but she feared they would be discovered. After all they were on an open plain.

Curling her fingers into a fist, Elita One gently proclaimed, "I will follow you until the end of the universe. I will stand and support you in every endeavor. But, please, Optimus, do not ever ask me to step aside again."

"Elita One," Optimus rubbing his thumb against the side of her cheek, while promising, "If the Thirteen Original Primes ever ask me to give you away, because it goes against the rules; then I will give back the Matrix of Leadership because I can no longer live without you."

Elita One smiled and rested her helm, drawing circles aimlessly on his chest, "It should be a new age of Primes, one where a mech does not need to give up so much in order to be worthy. For you are a true Prime, because you allow love to enter your spark."

Running his fingers along her figure, he stated, "It is because I have you."

The femme could not ask for more. She smiled and closed her optics lids once more, "Must we go back just yet?"

"We shall lie here for as long as you desire, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Not too long of a chapter, but I wanted to leave off with a cliffhanger. The ending might throw people for a loop who might be like _he wouldn't do that, _but stayed tuned for the next chapter when it's explained why he does what he does. And you'll find out who _he _is. I'm trying to build character relationship. Optimus and Elita are easy because of their past, but Arcee and Starscream will be harder to get together as there is a lot of baggage. And there's also other things to come. So, lots of writers request this and I thought I'd do so as well: I'm a shit drawer, so if anyone wants to take a crack at my OC's or draw a scene from The Other Side or Mad World, be my guest. I'd love to see it!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie and my ideas.

Chapter Seven

Optimus hadn't kept count of how long him and Elita One had lay on the mountaintop, but it had been well after sunset. He so dreaded the moment he had to release her from his arms and part ways, but it had to come. The femme was needed back on Cybertron and the Autobot leader hadn't been spending much time with his team as of late and he thought keeping up that kind of unity was important.

He imagined that they wouldn't announce the renewal of their relationship just yet, he wanted to keep their love sacred for a little while longer. But, he was sure his dear friend Ratchet would be able to tell and he didn't doubt that Elita One would tell Road Rage, declaring how happy she was. She was so full of life, he couldn't understand why he had gone so long without her – she was the only one who could make him feel truly happy.

On his way to his room, Arcee had requested his audience – saying she had something of importance to speak with him about that she had been thinking about for a while. Even though it was late and he was in need of recharge, Optimus would never deny the concerns of one of his best soldiers and closest friends.

Leading her into his room, Optimus eased himself into a large chair – which had been brought to him from Cybertron – and beckoned, "What is on your mind, Arcee?"

Arcee let out a heavy sigh, inwardly cursing that she was actually second guessing her request before ever saying a word. But, Optimus had always opened the line of communication between the two and she knew no matter what she said he would be respectful and understand and would take it into consideration of out respect for her.

Finally finding her voice, Arcee expressed, "I was put in charge of monitoring the prisoners. I have performed all that has been asked of me in regards to them. I'm sure you could have predicted that Starscream would get the most attention. Considering our history, it's been rather uncomfortable being around him, sir. But, I have learned a few things while on duty about him and I have a strange request."

A little confused, Optimus explained, "I ordered you to look over the prisoners as an exercise of self-restraint. I am happy to see that you have been treating him as well as the other prisoners, but has he said anything to make you uncomfortable?"

"Not...directly," Arcee sighed, "It's just...we aren't in war anymore and I guess I'm seeing him more as a Cybertronian than a Decepticon. He's sad actually and well, he absolutely has to still pay for all he has done, but I was wondering if we perhaps can make him earn his stay? He will still be a prisoner, but back on Cybertron he was the best Energon seeker and we could use him when it comes to mining for Energon supplies. With our planet now restored natural resources are being produced and I feel it would be in our favor to enlist his help."

Optimus stayed silent in thought. Starscream had done his fair share of harm to the Autobots during the war and was not a very trustworthy mech. But, he was his own worst enemy and any time he did something to try and benefit himself, it ended up backfiring. He was the epitome of someone who just couldn't learn their lesson and he questioned if letting him out of his cell was a good idea, though; he was happy that Arcee was learning the art of forgiveness and sympathy – it was what he had intended by giving her such an assignment. She had so much anger pent up within her, he knew none of which was healthy and she needed to start letting all that hatred go.

Taking a few more moments to think, the Prime proclaimed, "Arcee, I am proud of you. I can say on this day that it has been a privilege to watch you grow. Thank you for allowing sympathy into your spark for those who need it. We do need help in mining for Energon and Starscream is the best. I will relay a message to Ultra Magnus that he is in charge of watching over our prisoner, while he leads workers to mining sites. Would you like to do the honors of informing Starscream?"

"I would."

* * *

Starscream was bored. Was this what his life was doomed to be? Sitting in a cold, practically empty cell as he counted time on the walls? His claws had become numb from scratching words and numbers, while he was quickly running out of space to write. If this kind of mundane existence was what he had to look forward to, he'd rather he be offlined than forced to deal with the silence any longer. It was beginning to drive him mad.

"Where's the rest of the story?"

With his chin lazily rest atop his loose fist, Starscream's red optics shifted over to see Arcee standing on the other side of his cell. While their meetings were never really pleasant, he had to admit he was somewhat happy to see she had returned. In a way he thought she'd pass the job off to someone else after their talk of Cliffjumper. Probably Road Rage or Bumblebee, just to torture him. But, he was looking forward to her coming as some means of entertainment for himself; even if they did speak of dreary things.

Looking at where she was referring, he realized she meant the old fable he had been scratching into the corner of one of the walls. An ancient tale of the first seeker who found his ability to fly and wished to travel the universe and all its galaxies. Unfortunately, said seeker did not know of life on other planets and his own spark would soon be extinguished when flying above one world, who shot him down in fear of an unknown being. The story was a made up tale, but told to every seeker to warn them about flying so freely – to know their limits.

Starscream had only gotten to the part when the seeker was soaring over the last world he'd ever see, when he had stopped. Sighing, the silver mech replied, "Ran out of room."

"Maybe we can find the story in the archives."

Laughing, the former air commander shook his helm, "Alas, no. All destroyed," Standing up, he looked upon the story and observed, "Our former home was so much about controlling those below the higher chain of command. Even this old fable was a forewarning to all seekers that our ability to fly was a curse and not a blessing."

Arcee frowned, as she watched Starscream clench his long talons into a fist and bow his helm. His whole life had been about knowing his place. Even as an Air Commander, he was only doing the work that those in the government told him to do. Those who were so far above Road Rage and Elita One that they didn't even know how little power they had compared to the corrupt. He had joined Megatron's ranks to feel freedom from being repressed, and yet all he was to be was the warlord's punching bag.

Figuratively clearing her throat, the blue femme tried her best to cut the tension, "Do you remember your Energon seeking days?"

Rolling his optics, Starscream turned and replied, "Of course I do. While in charge of a seeker armada, what else did you think I did for Megatron?"

"Provide him with sexual gratification?" Arcee teased. She couldn't help herself, maybe Road Rage was rubbing off on her, but she also needed to make sure she was the one in charge.

Denta grinding together, the seeker snapped, "I see you've been taking pointers from my ex-wife. _Why_ does everyone think that I was some sort of _plaything _for Megatron? Do I really come off as some sniveling idiot? I was a rogue for quite some _and _tried to extinguish his spark multiple times! I did not let him have his way with me!"

Amused, Arcee folded her arms and sauntered closer to the electro-bars, "We just tease, come on – you kind of expose yourself to such ridicule. There's nothing wrong with two mechs being together."

"Oh, that's your fetish?" Starscream's facial features scrunched up, while asking, "Isn't it one's role to look to please their master? Does everyone assume you were opening your legs for Optimus?"

"There's a difference. Optimus was a leader, not a master. He respected us. Megatron viewed you all as disposable pawns."

Looking at another side, which depicted the tales of Megatron and Soundwave's time as gladiators; the seeker corrected, "I'm afraid you're wrong. There was one Cybertronian Megatron respected; ironically one that barely spoke. Soundwave gave his very emotions, his ability to feel; for his lord and master. Bumblebee should consider himself lucky that all was taken from him was his voice," Grumbling under his breath about it not stopping the young bot from taking his wife, he added, "Fitting the two would die on the same day."

Arcee raised an optic ridge, interested by the tale. Soundwave, the diligent and quiet communications officer; he barely left the Decepticon base, but when he did it was never good. He was someone to be revered and respected by both sides. He was fiercely loyal and despite his slender body frame, he was incredibly strong. Everyone, including her; was intrigued by the mech who hardly spoke and why he had come to be who he was.

"Well, we don't have evidence that he is dead. I believe...he was left in the shadow zone. We don't know where Dreadwing or Shockwave went either."

Starscream snorted, "I could care less about what happened to Dreadwing or Shockwave, but Soundwave...I feel something akin to sympathy. Though, it is amusing he'd end up in the same predicament he bestowed on so many."

"Well, we actually have an offer for you," Arcee wasn't exactly how to change subjects and decided to come out with it, "You are a prisoner and you deserve to be here, Starscream, but we have concluded you should be allowed to work for your stay. You were an Energon seeker before the war, you're going to be an Energon seeker after the war."

"That kind of talk is what forced mechs like Megatron to revolt. What if I don't want to be an Energon seeker?"

Smirking, the femme pressed, "Come on, Starscream, it's what you're good at. And we do take a slight different precaution due to your nature. You will watch over a team of an Energon miners, to make sure it all goes smoothly."

Returning the smirk, the silver mech moved as close as he could without becoming electrocuted, "I can't believe you're actually allowing me to leave the confines of this dreaded cell."

So arrogant. Arcee snickered, while cooing, "You'll be returning to this cell every day _and _Ultra Magnus will be monitoring you."

The seeker's wings drooped, as he snarled in frustration. Sighing in defeat, Starscream threw his hands up, "_Fine! _I do suppose it's better than simply sitting around waiting for the boredom to kill me. But, why that stiff Ultra Magnus? Why can't you do it?"

"Because you need someone to put you in your place. Do you want us to get Road Rage?"

Snorting, he grumbled, "Did you all give Knock Out this much trouble when he joined your ranks?"

"He came to us willingly."

"Has he told you about his weird inter-species fetish?"

Before Arcee was able to say a word, she heard Bumblebee contact her through her intercom system, "_Arcee, are you still on duty on Cybertron?"_

Turning away from Starscream, the femme touched her forefinger and middle finger against the side of her helm and reported back, "_Affirmative. I was just speaking with Starscream about his new mission."_

"_If you can, we need you back here."_

Arcee sent a confirmation to the message courier, before turning her helm over her shoulder, "You start tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Arcee quickly ran through the Ground Bridge that led back to the Autobot base, where she was met with the team aiming their weapons towards a target. Not even seeing what the threat was, she readied her own blasters and turned in the direction everyone was facing to see that Soundwave was standing in the middle of their base.

She was just talking to Starscream about the Decepticon Communications Officer. Somehow, but not unbelievably; he had been able to get himself out of the shadow-zone and was standing tall before them. This wasn't exactly a good predicament they were in; it didn't exactly end well the last time he was with the Autobots and due to his fierce loyalty to Megatron, she didn't doubt that he would attack on his deceased leader's behalf.

The base was quiet. No one was making a move; all stood stiffly. Their optics never left the quiet Con, who was standing still. Not even a finger twitched – it was almost like he was a statue, frozen before them. But, they all knew at any time he could attack and no matter how many there were of him, he could easily gain the upper hand.

It was finally Optimus who stepped forward and made his plea, "Soundwave, are you hurt? I understand you were stuck in the shadow-zone for quite some time."

Road Rage understood that the Prime was trying to appeal to Soundwave in hopes that he would cooperate better than he had the first time he was in Autobot territory. Like the last time he made no effort to say anything, instead showing a formula on his visor that explained how he was able to escape the curse of the shadow-zone. But, he offered nothing else and resumed his quiet stance.

"It's useless, Optimus." The black armored femme spoke quietly, trying to get through to him that there would be no reasoning with a gladiator.

But, Optimus had hopes that with the end of the war would go the stubbornness that had led many Decepticons to reject his offer to join the Autobot cause. But, he was no longer offering that. He did not want anyone to distinguish themselves as one or the other anymore, rather he wanted them all to remember that at the end of the day they were all Cybertronians and their way no need for discrimination anymore.

"Soundwave, the war is over. Cybertron is restored. It is not that the Autobots won or the Decepticons lost, rather that we have come together again. There will be a new government, a fair government; in place. There is no more caste system and we will work together. We will be a peaceful, thriving planet once more. We have already made much progress. No one will rule over us, we will set a democracy in place. We are free again and we do not wish to fight you."

It was a beautiful speech, Ratchet observed; but then again Optimus always had a way with words. It was the reason why the High Council had chosen him to be a Prime, finding true sincerity in what he was saying. It was a shame that so many turned a deaf audio to him and would not listen to his words, all because they were too thick helmed.

Seeing his words did in fact do nothing, he continued, "I am truly sorry that Megatron is gone. I know you two had a long history together and that gladiators had a firm belief in honor and strength. He was the only one who understood that. But, I promise you that we will not punish you for withholding your honor and that I share your sorrow. I had always hoped that Megatron could turn around and that we could work together."

Optimus was the only one who still sympathized with Megatron and despite all he had done, the Prime had hoped one day he would get his friend back. That he could go back to being the young, free thinking mech who braving stood up against the system. If he had fought civilly and with politics, instead of war; perhaps the course of history would have turned out very differently.

It was then Soundwave dropped to one knee. The sudden movements cause all to jump back and extend their arms firmly, but it seemed he was kneeling in front of them all. Optimus wanted to tell him that there was no need for that anymore. He was not a master or a king. No one was below him and he was not better than anyone else. He hoped sooner or later the purple mech could understand that and perhaps he could be a vital part of their restoration.

It wasn't long before the robotic voice came from Soundwave's audios and he asked for a simple request, "Kill me."


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: I hope this chapter turned out well and it makes sense. I try very much to stay canon to the personalities of all the TFP characters I use, so I hope this worked well. As I said in the last chapter, if you feel like doing any fanart for this story that'd be so ultimate! Either way, be sure to review and let me know what you think, I love hearing feedback and suggestions. Also, I've used this quote before in my Bane/OC story, but I think it goes so well here.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Eight

"_Whoever appeals to the law against his  
fellow man is either a fool or a coward.  
Whoever cannot take care of himself without  
that law is both. For a wounded man shall  
say to his assailant, "If I Live, I will kill you.  
If I die, you are forgiven." Such is the  
Rule of Honor." _- Omerta, Lamb of God

Soundwave hadn't made another attempt at communication after his bizarre request. No one was sure what to say or how to react. It wasn't everyday someone was asking to be executed. He had only said two words and yet, they remained imprinted in everyone's minds. The Con's daunting plea to kill him stayed with them all.

Because they didn't have the means to keep him at the base, Optimus left specific instructions for Ultra Magnus and Elita One to keep a sharp optic on Soundwave, while they housed him in the prison. They wanted to be sure he didn't crash his server again, though; suicide to a gladiator would be considered cowardly. Not that asking to be killed was any better - no one had any idea why he was giving up so easily.

Bumblebee found recharging hard that night. The image of Soundwave kneeling in front of them and requesting to die haunted his processor. His robotic, monotone voice stayed in his audios and every time he off lined his optics he could feel the mech's presence. How could someone ask for death so calmly? As if they were asking someone for directions where the nearest Energon bar was. Life was so precious, he couldn't understand why someone would want to throw that away.

Bumblebee guessed his tossing and turning had disturbed Road Rage, for soon he felt two small hands grabbing at his shoulders and gently soothing, "Relax. Just relax."

Huffing, the black and yellow bot ended up on his back, with his wife atop him. Taking her hands within his own, Bumblebee's blue optics were bright in the dark contrast of the room, "I'm sorry," He apologized softly, "I can't get Soundwave's words out of my head."

Running her fingertips down the side of his face, Road Rage softly explained, "Soundwave is a gladiator. They fight or they die. They accept death honorably. The war is over and he did not come out the victor. He will not succumb to compromise – it's not in his nature. He's asking us for death, because that's how it was in the ring. He won't understand us not abiding by those codes. If left alive, he feels we are giving him an invitation to challenge us. And that we are being cruel by not respecting his wishes."

"I don't understand gladiators."

"They looked to take hold of the world; all they know is fighting," Mindlessly she traced circles around his chest, "They took what they wanted with little regard for anyone else."

Bumblebee hoped through the darkness she couldn't see his frown, knowing how much she hated sympathy. Megatron had wanted Road Rage and even though it had taken longer than he thought, he eventually claimed her. For all the time the femme was in the warlord's possession, he would brutally torture and rape her. Nothing had stood in the way of him having his way with Starscream's ex-wife; he was a true gladiator.

Bringing her silver hands up to his lip plates, he pressed a kiss against her knuckles and stated, "I'm glad Megatron is dead. I never saw any redemption in him – but, I suppose Optimus saw a different side."

"Optimus Prime's spark is his greatest enemy." Road Rage sighed, thinking about how the Autobot leader's bleeding spark was the reason for Elita One's pain for so long. Thank Primus some sense was smacked into his processor and he came to the realization that there was no use in denying himself of love. Yes, of course Elita One had already informed her best friend of the good news.

"Well, he is a Prime," Bumblebee pulled the femme close to his chest and voiced, "I don't think I could ever be a Prime. I know Smokescreen wanted to for the longest time, but after everything Ratchet told us I think he pretty much changed his mind."

"I don't think Cybertron needs a Prime to flourish, but if Optimus started a new era of less severe rules for the Order then perhaps it would influence more mechs to strive to be worthy of the title."

Road Rage was a Cybertronian who did not believe religion was necessary for decency. In fact she didn't subscribe to the whole thing much in general. While Bumblebee himself was more of a spiritual mech, he appreciated her strong grasp on reality and was happy to be a part of her existence. It was as if he just made sense in her mind and he was glad to be a part of her processor and spark. To her, he was more than what humans would call _puppy love. _

Becoming relaxed, Bumblebee decided to playfully muse, "Maybe I'd accept the title of a Prime if it made me taller."

The femme snickered, as her red optics looked up at her husband. Bumblebee noticed the devious glimmer in her gaze, as she cooed seductively, "Go on and become a Prime, it would not stop me from having you in every way possible."

Needless to say, Bumblebee cheek plates turned a bright red.

* * *

Starscream had been surprised to see Elita One and Arcee at his cell the next day. The pink and white regal femme hardly made _house calls; _she was too above the cold harsh realities of prison. The seeker didn't like feminist revolutionist – he always felt she had a snobbish attitude to her and strived to make it seem like the female gender was better than the males. Besides, when her and his ex-wife would get together it was always a guarantee there would be snide and sharp tongued comments made. Though to many the alliance between the two was considered to be a good thing, he thought she brought out the worst in Road Rage.

But, what they were there for shocked him the most, "He's asking to be executed? Are you sure? Soundwave doesn't exactly speak. Perhaps you misinterpreted what he showed you on his visor." Starscream's condescending tone was primarily aimed towards Elita One, though; his red optics were locked on Arcee.

Amused, Elita One feigned hurt, "Starscream, we have known each other for quite some time. I was the one who introduced you as a prestigious seeker to Road Rage if you don't remember. Is that the way you treat me after all I've done for you?"

"You'd do well to hold your glossa, slagging wretch." Starscream sharply sneered, never appreciating her coy, false sense of superiority; way of speaking.

Before Elita One could say anything, Arcee respectfully intervened, "He literally spoke the words _kill me _in his own voice. Do you know why he would ask for such a thing?"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he suggested, "Well, he's a gladiator. It's his way of asking for mercy."

"But, we aren't planning on torturing him or anything."

"No, no, not mercy from _you, _mercy from living with failure."

Arcee and Elita One glanced over at each other, they would never understand gladiators. The pink femme kept her mouth shut, as the blue femme requested, "Can you talk to him?"

* * *

Soundwave stood like a statue in the cell provided for him. Unknown Vehicons stood watching him and there was an unspoken uneasiness that they all felt. The subject of death was heavy, especially since the war was over. Murder could no longer be tolerated as a casualty of battle. They could not start a new world off by offlining a mech, especially when no explanation was offered.

Starscream approached the bars of the cell, catching the attention of the other Con. Soundwave's helm turned slightly, as he took the seeker in. Of course he would be walking with the Autobots, he always knew how to manipulate his way into a situation beneficial to him. It was really a wonder why Megatron had even made him second in command, he was frankly not very useful and talked way too much.

Still, there was a slight comfort for both seeing another Con. They had been on the same team for so long. Fought beside each other for eons and in the blink of an optic it seemed like that all had changed. To see another going through the same predicament they were was comforting, even if they two had never gotten along in the past.

Coughing into his fist, Starscream started, "You look well, Soundwave. Good to see you have gotten yourself out of the shadow-zone."

As predicted, the former communications officer said nothing. The femmes looked at each other, wondering if bringing Starscream was even going to help. Even if Soundwave did hear what was being said to him, it wasn't a guarantee that he was going to acknowledge it. The Autobots weren't proficient in deciphering his motions or reading the random charts and statistics he put up on his visor.

"Do you know where Dreadwing or Shockwave are?" Starscream decided to ask, before getting straight to the elephant in the room.

A chart soon appeared on his visor that explained the probability of either mech surviving was slim at best. If they had tried to get back to Earth without a Ground Bridge they probably would have burned up in the atmosphere. Soundwave showed through various graphics that Shockwave would probably return to his research somewhere in the universe with little care, as it wasn't logical to dwell; and that Dreadwing probably had desired to join his twin with the All Spark.

Starscream nodded in understanding. All scenarios seemed plausible and neither seemed to be the kind who would try to avenge Megatron's death. Shockwave was far too logical and would easily shrug off a defeat like that and ever since Dreadwing had found out Starscream was responsible resurrecting his dead brother and dooming him to an eternity in the shadow-zone, his loyalty to the warlord had been questionable. So strange considering him and Skyquake had been the most loyal of them all.

Glancing over at Arcee, Starscream could see the blue femme urging him to finally get to the point. Primus, this was awkward. Groaning, he turned around and carefully asked, "I have heard…you have made a strange request?"

A nod was all the three were given in response. Not that Starscream expected anything else. Soundwave remained stoic and felt no need to go any further. He had made a request and they were being cruel by denying him of that right. If they kept him alive then they were challenging him and he would do his best to take as many Autobots out as possible.

"Why?" The seeker asked.

Soundwave's black visor looked towards his former comrade. His body stood still and in silence for quite some time. Arcee and Elita One waited to see if the TIC would actually give away any information, whether it was through an audio sample, a visual, or a simple gesture. The last thing they wanted was for a Cybertronian to feel like they were not welcomed simply because they once aligned themselves with Megatron. All they wanted was for them to serve their time in prison, for their crimes; but then they hoped they all could work together.

"No honor in surrender." Soundwave's eerie, monotone robotic voice filled their audios and caused all parties to shudder. It was so rare that he actually used his own voice that when he did it set shivers through anyone's body who was witness to it.

Starscream frowned, "It's not surrender, Soundwave. Yes, we lost and that is disheartening. We worked for so long and sacrificed so much. But, I have learned that Megatron was wrong. He did not have our best interests in spark. We were only pawns in his quest to rule as a king. He never intended to bring peace to Cybertron and that is not why I joined the Decepticons."

"_Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log…Megatron's spark has been extinguished…All. Hail. Starscream."_

The seeker recognized the recording. It was the speech he had made to the Decepticons when Megatron was believed dead. Yes, he had wanted to overthrow their leader and had tried several times. He had relished in the new position and had hoped that the warlord had stayed offline. He had let Megatron's teachings get to his helm and he was tired of all the abuse bestowed upon him.

There was much more than the Autobots knew and not wishing to speak about it, Starscream instead concentrated on, "Yes, I said that. I wanted to be the leader and not Megatron. That is because he wasn't a good leader. He had become power hungry and ruthless. That may be the way it was in the Pits of Kaon, but it wasn't what we needed. He had a need to conquer and I simply wanted to find a way to restore my home. My life had progressively gotten worse since I met Megatron. I lost my wife, my job, my dignity – it was not a good life."

Arcee couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Starscream's mouth. It was so insightful and she wondered if all the Decepticons felt that way. If they had and had acted on it, the war could have ended a long time ago. She stayed quiet as he continued, "I have come to realize that it was a pointless war between stubborn mechs. The Autobots have restored our planet. Have ridden us of a caste system and life is flourishing. I have even been offered the opportunity to work again. They believe in being fair. Megatron would have never offered them that kind of courtesy."

"Autobots weak." Soundwave proclaimed. Yes, mercy like that would be viewed as weak to a gladiator.

Sighing, the silver mech insisted, "They are certainly…_straight-laced, _but not weak. How could they be, in order to accomplish what they have? I am done with the Decepticon face; I wish to be a Cybertronian once again. You are a strong mech, Soundwave, do you not wish to work towards restoration? Is death really what you want? Kneeling before others and allowing them to take your life? Or wouldn't you rather all see you as a worthy part of a well-oiled machine? You could make a real difference in our new world."

Soundwave once again stood silent. He was normally an unmovable mech and Starscream wasn't sure if his words even had an effect on him. He certainly hadn't ever been able to move him in the past. He was as loyal as they came and even though Megatron was dead, the seeker didn't doubt that he would never relent his loyalty.

After what seemed like hours, Soundwave nodded and sat down on a bench provided in the cell. Starscream, who felt like he was proficient in reading the TIC's body language after so many millennia of working together; turned to Arcee and Elita One to explain, "He will think your proposition over. But, he is not happy about it. You are to treat him with respect and not show him any pity. He is a gladiator after all."

Nodding, Elita One stepped forward and offered in an attempt to appeal to Soundwave, "I will give you a few days to think. Your expertise will be very beneficial to our cause. We are trying to build relationships with other planets and we could use a communications officer."

Soundwave simply offered another nod and then turned his helm to stare at the opposite wall. It was obvious he wished to be left alone, he had much to think about. If he were to stand alongside the Autobots and assist them, he wished for it to be a job where he could be left alone to his work and not have to interact with many others.

"Let us give him some privacy," Elita One turned to the others, "I must meet with Optimus and Ultra Magnus at the moment, Arcee, will you walk Starscream back to his cell?"

Growling, Starscream insisted, "You know, Elita One, you could try talking to me as if I'm not some sort of brain dead drone. I did just solve your little problem."

Chuckling, the pink and white femme observed, "Always looking for praise, Starscream, can you not feel content with all we are doing for you. Optimus has been moved by Arcee's words and has allowed you to work, is that not enough of a gift?"

Predicting that the seeker was about to make a derogatory comment towards the regal femme, Arcee interjected, "It's no problem walking Starscream back. You don't need to worry about him, if anything it should be Ultra Magnus's strict time schedule you're concerned with."

"Yes, I most certainly don't want to set the great commander off." She chuckled, before leaving.

Arcee's blue optics narrowed at Starscream, as she scolded, "Can't you hold your glossa for one second?"

Rolling his own optics, the seeker expressed, "You all mocked me for looking to please Megatron and yet all you Autobots suck up to Elita One as if she is Primus herself. I'm surprised one of you don't just get to your knees and offer her your allegiance in the form of oral servicing."

"Really, Starscream?" Arcee asked unamused, as she led him away from Soundwave's cell, "You're not a femme, so you don't know what it's like to be viewed as weak just because of your gender. Elita One really helped us in the fight for equality. We owe a lot to her. She's been like a sister and a mentor to all of us. Maybe you should try being nice to her and maybe you'll understand the warmth and acceptance we all feel from her."

"Yes, and that all goes to her helm," Starscream snorted, "I don't very much appreciate the _high and mighty _attitude. I dealt with that enough with Megatron. Besides, you never saw her and Road Rage in action, with me as the victim."

The blue femme could hear the dread dripping in his voice, as they walked along. As much as he complained, Arcee could see there was an extreme change in Starscream since the end of the war. He had committed many despicable acts, but he was already paying dearly for them by simply being alone with no one on his side. And the mocking continued. She knew all he wished was to be respected and yet, all anyone seemed to do was emasculate him.

Arcee wondered why she had begun feeling so sorry for him. She had a little during the war. He was so pathetic then and once she found out he was responsible for Cliffjumper's death, he hadn't exactly been held to high regards in her mind. But, it seemed lately she had been feeling bad for him in a completely different matter. He really had no one to go to – no one would listen and no one would care. Megatron and Soundwave were the only two mechs he had to talk to for eons and it wasn't like either respected him. The warlord had been the cause of much of his self-loathing – he had been like an abusive partner.

As they came to Starscream's cell, Arcee took out the key and went to unlock the bars when she turned to him and observed, "You're not trying to get away."

Raising an optic ridge, the mech asked, "Why would I do that?"

"You're not cuffed, it's just me…we're out in the open, I was half expecting you to run or something cunning to fool me."

Starscream let out a hearty chuckle, "Yes that does sound a lot like me. But, dear two-wheeler, what would I gain in doing that? I was offered a job and a way to improve my station in life – I don't much feel like ruining that. I may not have warmed up to you Autobots completely and the same can be said of you, but Cybertron is restored and like before I will work my way to the top in a respective manner. I will redeem myself."

Arcee would wait and see before she believed a word Starscream said, but she could admit that he had been feeling down as of late and perhaps the idea of getting involved in society again would spark his desire to be an honest mech again. Time was supposed to heal all wounds and one would hope they'd mature after all the eons. Maybe it took extreme humiliation and self-hatred for the seeker to realize he hadn't been a good Cybertronian and all his deceitfulness had gained him nothing in the past. His morality had been misplaced and the new Cybertron was his chance at redemption.

Watching Starscream walk back into his cell before the bars appeared again, Arcee informed, "Ultra Magnus will be retrieving you later this afternoon for your first shift."

"It's awful late for an Energon seeking voyage; those would be better done earlier so to have more hours of light. Starting in the afternoon is not very efficient at all."

Arcee couldn't help, but smile at Starscream's suggestions. Maybe the transition wouldn't be so hard after all. Maybe she should get him a data-pad so he could read while he was bored. She didn't know why she was feeling so kind to him suddenly, but before she left him she turned over her shoulder and said, "That was a very nice thing you did today."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Short chapter. Don't want to give it away all at once after all lol Question for everyone, when you read the dialogue, do you read it in their voices? Because I write the dialogue with each mech's voice in mind. Raven – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I feel just because Starscream is slowly reforming doesn't mean his personality isn't gonna change lol He's not shy in telling a femme off lol Well enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Nine

A little bit of time had gone by; Cybertron was well on its way. With Bulkhead and Wheeljack leading the reconstruction, many establishments had been built. For one, a high-grade Energon bar – requested by none other than Knock Out – had been erected. A new principal workplace had been assembled together for those on the board of all government responsibilities and many homes were created for the overwhelming about of Cybertronians who came home.

Starscream was working out better than expected. He had been given a more private room, though; was still in the prison building on another floor and was still escorted to Energon sites by Ultra Magnus. His team had done well in recovery and their society seemed to be flourishing. That along with Team Prime on Earth and Knock Out and Ratchet's synthetic Energon, there was no short supply of fuel.

Even Soundwave had taken his place in foreign policies. His responsibilities mostly consisted of monitoring Energon levels, the surrounding atmosphere, and radio frequencies that he picked up. As promised he was mostly unbothered, except for the occasional check in with Optimus and Elita, who hadn't told anyone of their relationship yet.

Team Prime still remained involved with their human allies and spent most of their time on their second home. Cybertron may have been looking good, but Earth had a special place in their sparks and it seemed for them that Cybertron was just a place of work. When they went back to the base it was for fun and relaxation.

While Bumblebee was out somewhere – most likely playing video games – with Raf, Road Rage was preparing to meet with the Secretary of State and several other officials in the United States military. The black armored femme walked into the main hanger of their base to hear Knock Out complain, "Scrap."

Raising an optic ridge, Road Rage noticed Ratchet and the red doctor loomed over their lab with frowns on their faces. Approaching them, she inquired, "Trouble, doctors?"

With a huff, the orange and white medic turned towards the femme and held up a container of synthetic Energon, "Knock Out and I are trying to improve the formula, but if you can smell the burning scent in the air you can tell it's not going very well."

"I thought the formula worked just fine. We used the synthetic Energon all through the last months of war." Road Rage tilted her helm and folded her arms. If there was one thing she was not knowledgeable in, it was science.

"For maximizing performance with machines and whatnot, but not for consumption," Knock Out explained, "We're trying to create a different strand of synthetic Energon for our food source, as a substitute."

Lazily glancing at their holographic screens, she pointed out, "Arcee has informed me Starscream has been successful in the mining of Energon on Cybertron and Smokescreen and Bumblebee have had good luck here on Earth."

Ratchet nodded in agreement, "That may be true, but we can't take that for granted. Not predicting the future of Energon was what started the Energon race back on Cybertron. We are simply trying to avoid repeating history."

"How very wise you are," Road Rage gave him praise in her usual manner, while directing her request to Knock Out, "Be sure to make a high-grade version."

With a devious smirk, Knock Out cooed, "But, of course."

Rolling his optics, Ratchet grumbled, "Don't you have a meeting, Road Rage?"

Snickering to herself, Road Rage nodded. Of course she was only just teasing the old medic. He was a grumpy mech indeed and was so easy to ruffle up; it was all done in good fun and she regarded him with the utmost respect. Personally, she attributed his usually sour attitude to most likely not being fragged in a long time – the lack of a good overload could make any a bit on edge; especially one as high strung as Ratchet.

Ratchet soon opened a Ground Bridge for the femme, while instructing, "Be sure to record your meeting, you know Optimus will want to see it."

It was at that that Road Rage rolled her red optics, "Darling, be a dear and don't tell me how to do my job." She dryly requested, before walking through the green circle.

Knowing he probably insulted the femme, Ratchet grumbled to himself and went back to his work. Knock Out quickly poked his helm into the other medic's space and voiced, "I like her, she's feisty."

* * *

Road Rage wondered if the humans would ever get used to an alien species bigger than them any time soon. While it seemed the children who were part of Team Prime regarded them as nothing out of the ordinary, the officials the femme met with gawked at her every time they met. It was a tad amusing, considering she was only about fifteen feet and was in fact very small compared to mechs like Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Even a mech like Bumblebee – height wise – would be more intimidating than her. Though, perhaps it was her black armor and red optics and devil like horns that scared them; silly human folklore.

Surveying the military bunker, Road Rage noticed there was no place for her to sit. Even after all the times they met they still hadn't attempted to accommodate her in any way. The femme wasn't too upset at it, Agent Fowler had informed her that the rest of the government wasn't as open to the idea of an alliance with the Cybertronians are Unit:E was.

Those who she was meeting with stood on the metal walkway that was suspended from the ceiling and optic level with her. Holding her hands casually behind her back, she nodded over to the Secretary of State, "Secretary Vargas, did you change your hair?"

"I did," The Secretary of State replied shortly, "I think we should get right to business."

"By all means."

National Security Advisor Sean Cole began, "I hope that your people can understand the United States' hesitation about forming such an alliance with robots-"

Before the light skinned African American could go on, Road Rage held her hand up and stopped him, "I feel we should have a small talk before we continue on. We Cybertronians are dealing with the other side of war – peace, restoration. We have met several times over the past few months and each time you refer to us as robots. I ask you to stop. We may be robotic sentient beings, but when you use that term it says to me that you view us as the mindless drones your people see on the television screen. If children can grasp onto what we are, why can't you? Have we not earned your respect? We inform you every time we find an Energon spot and wait for your permission to mine. We stay at our base and when we don't, we use our vehicle modes. I do not understand the blatant display of disrespect you offer us."

The humans stayed quiet. Road Rage always remained diplomatic, but in any political relationship there needed to be mutual respect and she did not feel that from them. If there were to continue working with each other then there needed to be some things that were cleared. The Cybertronians constantly taught themselves more about human culture and she felt they should do the same.

Clearing his throat, Cole apologize, "I'm sorry. It is an adjustment to us all. Unlike Agent Fowler, we have not been in your people's company during your war. We have not seen the humanity we are told you display. We are trying, but some things slip."

"I accept your apology," The femme smiled, "Shall we continue? I hope all is well with your government – I have heard some things about your conflict over oil. I should forewarn that a similar situation over Energon is one of the many reasons our planet went to war."

Sighing, the Secretary of State replied, "It is tiring to say the least. The American people are tired of our troops being sent overseas and their taxes being used to support the war. But, we don't wish to concern your people with our problem, as we want our relationship to be peaceful. We called you here because some of our members in the FBI and CIA are concerned as to what your people will bring to us. They say if we are taking the risk of housing you, then what do we get in return."

Such greed. A good relationship never worked out if one side was only concerned about how they could benefit from the bond. But, Road Rage tried to sway their concerns, "You are asking if we will wage another war on your planet? The answer is no. Megatron was our foe and his Decepticons have since been disbanded after his death. We all are Cybertronians and the few Cons left have realized that Megatron's vision was in fact detrimental to what our people actually wanted. As for other planets – we have always remained peaceful with them. Over the millennia many have poked fun at us for essentially destroying our own planet, but there is no ill will with any other species. We have a diplomatic approach to all those in the universe."

It was to be expected that some of what Road Rage said was difficult for some of the humans to understand. Many thought they were the only living beings in the universe and to find out that not only were they not alone, but in fact the weaker species was hard. Some felt they needed protection while others wanted to just stay out and not attract any kind of bad attention. It was her job to show them they wanted a mutual relationship, not to be the stronger species.

"We thank you for your reassurance. We are glad that it is our planet you have taken a liking to so much. Clearly, you see something that many don't and it would be nice if we could expose you to the world, so perhaps you could instill an appreciation in them so maybe humans could learn to accept their fellow man. But, right now we cannot do that," Michelle Vargas explained, "Our people are just concerned what we could learn or gain from you, since you are benefiting from our planet. It may sound selfish, but those are the concerns."

"I will talk to my people and see what we could offer to you. I think offering you our services in anything other than peace would attract too much attention and no offense, we do not wish to get involved in the war amongst your countries. We fought a civil war for many millennia and lost much; we are done with that portion of our lives. It is our hope your people can realize you are all humans and your conflicts are mirroring what happened to us. Do not forget that we did ruin our planet and it has only been recently that it has been made inhabitable again."

"It would be nice if we could come to that conclusion, but until then we must take our precautions." Cole pointed out.

Road Rage nodded in understanding as the government officials bid each other farewell, before the roof retracted and the femme transformed into her alt mode and flew off. A lieutenant present looked up in amazement and stated, "Don't they make us look so insignificant and our conflicts so petty?"

Sighing, they all agreed before Vargas nodded, "We could really learn something from them, but we do live in a democracy and must address the naysayers' concerns."

* * *

While Road Rage met with the United States officials, the Autobots were socializing with their human friends. Bumblebee and Bulkhead and retrieved them and brought them back to the base, after they commed and let them know they were out of school. Ratchet knew there would be no getting work done with the children around, so instead he decided to watch Jack and Rosie playing what seemed like the only video game they possessed. A yellow car racing against a red car; what a surprise.

Rolling his blue optics, Ratchet asked, "Don't you have any other games? I'm tired of day in and day out of watching the same red and yellow cars."

Jack scratched the back of his neck and apologized, "Sorry, Ratchet, it's just it's the only game all four of us are good at."

"Besides, it's like Knock Out and bumblebee are racing!" Miko exclaimed, holding up the horns on her hands.

"And Bee is winning." Raf smiled, since Jack was playing the yellow car.

Snorting, Knock Out turned from his station, "Jack may be better at video games than Rosie, but in a _real _race I would be the victor." He proclaimed confidentially.

Raising an optic ridge, Bumblebee interjected, "Ugh, Knock Out, I'm not sure about that. I'm a pretty fast car – you and I have been neck and neck before."

Brushing imaginary dust off his chest, the red automobile stated, "You may have magnificent horsepower, but you're no match for my speed. I'm not just a good looking vehicle, Bumblebee."

What are you guys talking about? Smokescreen curiously asked, just then walking into the main hanger.

"How Bumblebee could kick Knock Out's tailpipe." Miko grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, how come I'm not included?" Bulkhead sulked, leaning his face closer to his human friend.

With a kind smile on her face, Miko comforted, "Bulk, you're ten tons of metal muscle, you don't need speed when you put the hurt on."

The young girl's words seemed to comfort the green Wrecker, as Smokescreen puffed his chest out and grinned, "Sorry, guys, but I think I'd give you both a run for your money."

Raising an optic ridge, Knock Out folded his arms in disbelief, "Oh? Is that so? Would you care to wager?"

Rolling her own optics, Arcee intervened, "Come on, boys, let's just agree that you're all fast," Then smirking, she added, "Besides, you shouldn't count me out of the speed race."

"Cybertronian street race!" Miko shouted excitedly.

"That would bring some unwanted attention, Miko, if the government found out or there were bystanders." Rosie pointed out; not that Miko would listen to her anyway.

"Why don't you hold it on Cybertron?" Wheeljack shrugged nonchalantly.

Shaking his helm, Ratchet finally put his ped down, "Oh, no, no, no – that is out of the question. We don't have time for such nonsense."

Perplexed, the silver Wrecker shrugged, "What's in our way? The Decepticons are gone and we've been working hard. What's wrong with having a little fun, doc?"

"Stop calling me that!" Ratchet insisted, irked that Optimus had left him in charge in his absence, "And I just don't think it's very responsible is all." He grumbled.

"You really need a good overload, don't you?" Knock Out asked, before seeing the medic glare at him. Chuckling, he lightly argued, "Besides, we used to have races on Cybertron all the time before the war. I'm sure Bumblebee and Smokescreen have never seen them let alone been a part of them."

With opened smiles on their faces, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked at each other with excitement. Bumblebee had no idea that they had that kind of fun on Cybertron and it would be fun to participate. Sometimes, he forgot that the blue bot was in a similar situation as him – incredibly young and a little oblivious to the ways of their people before the Great Exodus.

Seeing that he was clearly losing the battle, Ratchet threw his hands up and huffed, "Fine! Go have fun; just don't complain when you have Ultra Magnus up your afts!"

Gawking, Bulkhead scolded, "Ratchet, the children."

Shaking his helm, the orange and white doctor went back to his station and was about to set up a Ground Bridge when Optimus Prime called in, "Ratchet, are all of Team Prime present?"

"Yes, Optimus."

"Good, please bridge Ultra Magnus, Elita One, and I to the base. Road Rage is picking up Agent Fowler and bringing him there. We have much to discuss."

All the mechs looked at each other, as Ratchet complied. Jack turned to Raf and pondered, "Wonder what's gotten Optimus all worried."

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good." Raf frowned.


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: So, I got all angtsy and mushy in this chapter. I wasn't planning on that happening, but I can't help it when it comes to Optimus and Elita One. Also, I just came up with a good idea to solve the problem of humans not trusting our Transformers friends. I had planned something else, but it didn't make much sense. I know we are in a world of giant robots, but I do strive to try and make things realistic and make sense. StormRaven333 – I do hope other people start reviewing, but I am happy to have you around! ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Ten

"Is the American government trying to kick you all out?"

Rosie had been the one to ask the question once everyone was present and Road Rage had replayed her meeting for all of Team Prime. Optimus was not happy that the humans didn't trust the Cybertronians, when all they had done was try their hardest to protect their people. Of course he could understand their worries, but he wished they gave his people more credit as they only had the Earthling's best interests in mind since day one.

Agent Fowler huffed upon seeing the video, "I should have been there, I would have given them a piece of my mind."

"Arguing would not resolve any worries your people have about us," Elita One voiced, "They seem to want a trade for our stay here. Have you all taken precaution when it comes to secrecy?"

"We always practice stealth." Arcee answered.

"From what it seems, they want our military assistance." Ultra Magnus offered.

Frowning, Optimus expressed, "I do not wish to be used as a pawn for human wars. We are here for peace and because we have come to love Earth as a second home."

Fowler nodded, moved by the sincerity in the Prime's voice, "I will talk to my superiors and explain that to them. You should absolutely not be forced into our problems. I'm sure there's something else we can think of to make them think you all have something to offer."

"Maybe we could do patrol for their cities?" Bulkhead offered.

"That would still be getting involved," Bumblebee pointed out, "And we would no longer be _robots in disguise."_

"Definitely out of the question – you would all be exploited." The agent added.

"The humans are not ready to be integrated with our kind just yet." Road Rage spoke.

There was a silence in the room, as they all tried to figure out what the solution should be. While Cybertron was their main concern, they had almost forgotten that they were an alien species to the humans and some would have their reservations. They needed to respect the inhabitants' hesitation and tread lightly. They could not be too aggressive and demand equality, since all they knew of the Cybertronians was that they had destroyed their own planet during a civil war. That wasn't a very comforting, nor convincing; notion to a species they were trying to build a relationship with.

Tapping his chin, Knock Out offered, "What about science? Our technology is far more advanced than theirs. If we could help them improve their own technology that could work out in our favor."

"As long as we don't help them improve their weaponry, I do believe that could be a possibility." Optimus nodded, while looking over to Elita One. Though she was not connected with Earth, she still was very much concerned with having a peaceful relationship with all planets. She smiled in reassurance and would have reached for the Prime's hand if they weren't in the presence of others.

Pulling her sights away from Optimus, Elita One addressed the agent, "Does that sound favorable to your people?"

"I will have to talk to my superiors, but I can't see why that wouldn't work," Fowler shrugged, "If there could be any improvement to our medical fields or scientific, I think that would be enough to keep everyone happy. It might make them feel less intimidated, as well as really help us advance as a species."

While Knock Out was feeling quite smug in his suggestion, Ratchet inputted, "That's all well and good, but while we are restoring Cybertron, we don't have _all _the supplies needed for making scientific achievements. In that respect, the Decepticons had the advantage." He punctuated with a glance at his fellow doctor.

Snorting, he argued, "I had tried to take as many supplies with me as I could. But, Megatron did have many secret Con hideouts, where he kept supplies. They were backups."

"Great," Bumblebee smiled, "Where are they?"

Knock Out shrugged, "Megatron didn't entrust me with that information. Only Starscream and Soundwave knew."

"Even with all the help Soundwave has provided, I doubt he'd give up everything he knows." Arcee turned her helm towards Road Rage.

Nodding, Road Rage simply suggested, "Then let us ask Starscream."

"You sure that's a good idea? We don't need _good ol' Screamer _double crossing us." Wheeljack snorted.

Snorting himself, Knock Out pointed out, "And ruin what good he has? He's not _that _stupid."

The room seemed pleased with the conclusion, as Ultra Magnus turned to the ambassador and recommended, "In all due respect, I know you are married to Bumblebee now, but I think it should be you who makes the request to Starscream."

With a simple shrug, Road Rage replied, "I see no reason why that should be a problem. Starscream and I have found some common ground and I do believe Bumblebee has no reason to feel threatened?" Her red optics looked up at her husband with a playful smirk.

Blushing with mild embarrassment, the former scout shrugged, "Hey, let bygones be bygones, right?"

Ultra Magnus's stern face was enough to stop anyone from making a joke, as Bumblebee shut his mouth and stood still. Road Rage walked over to the control panel and typed in a few numbers before a _loading _dial appeared on the screen. Since Starscream had been given his own room and had responsibilities, he had been given a comm-link and computer so he could be easily reached in case needed.

Finally, Starscream's face appeared on the screen as he looked perplexed at the sight before him, "Why, Road Rage, aren't you a sight for sore optics?"

Smirking, she playfully cooed, "Watch your glossa, there are children here." She gestured over to the raise platform where the humans stood.

"Oh. The humans." The seeker groaned in a droll manner, looking less than pleased. Starscream's dislike for the humans would never cease, even if he had vowed to turn over a new leaf.

Folding her arms, Road Rage got right to the point, "Darling, we are in quite a conundrum with the humans. Their government seems wary of our presence and would feel better if we gave them some sort of vote of confidence."

As predicted, the seeker snorted and expressed, "And why such a desire to please? I say scrap it with that dreaded planet. Scrap the whole thing and just come back to Cybertron."

"Out of the question," Arcee interjected, as the humans all looking scornfully at the former Air Commander, "We have too many ties here and whether you like it or not, there are still many Energon deposits on this planet. For that and the bonds we've formed, we can't leave."

"So, what do you want from me?"

It was then that Ratchet piped up, "We think we might keep their concerns at bay if we show them the advantages of our medical technology. But, we are not up to par with our equipment as we were on Cybertron and we know the Decepticons had much more advanced tools than we Autobots did. Do you know the locations of Megatron's hidden labs?"

Starscream scoffed and directed his question to Knock Out, "_You _couldn't help them?"

"I was never briefed," Knock Out shrugged, "As long as I had my own lab on the Nemesis, I didn't really care."

No surprise there. Starscream wondered who was the most self-centered out of the two of them, but felt somewhat comforted in knowing that he was trusted with that kind of information. He quickly pushed that kind of thought out – Megatron only kept him around because he wanted to keep an eye on the treacherous seeker.

"While I disagree with your involvement with the indigenous inhabitants, I'll give you the locations. I only ask that you send some of those supplies here; there are a few of the Vehicons here who have fallen ill from not being used to the atmosphere here. We haven't been in Cybertron for quite some time and these drones were not made from the All Spark – rather produced mechanically by Megatron."

Both Ultra Magnus and Elita One nodded, as the commander spoke, "We will be sure to transport an equal share to Cybertron so we may help those who are sick. With Cybertronians arriving every day, I am sure someone with a medical background will be able to assist."

"As well as teach new Cybertronians who have been produced by the All Spark when they are at the rightful age." Elita One smiled.

Ratchet couldn't help, but smile at the thought of his planet thriving again. He had almost forgotten that he had been informed that the All Spark had started producing mechs and femmes once again. There had been an establishment erected so the small ones could be watched over by volunteers. Things were slowly coming together and he was glad to hear that – it rejuvenated his old circuits.

Starscream nodded, "I will send you the list."

"Thank you, Starscream." Road Rage gave her ex-husband a grateful nod.

The seeker's red optics shifted over to see Bumblebee standing off to the side. Gritting his denta, he managed to mutter, "Bumblebee," before signing off.

* * *

The idea that the humans did not want the Cybertronians around weighed heavy on Optimus's spark. Throughout everything he had felt a connection with Earth and had hoped to live peacefully with the inhabitants. He was glad to protect them and help their way of living flourish. While he understood there were times they needed to be incognito, he still felt like they had found a welcoming home in the blue planet.

Agent Fowler had did his best to reassure the Prime that it was only few who doubted them and their reasoning was simply because of all the years of portraying _robots _in a bad way in their media. Optimus was aware human culture always had a way of showing alien life forms as violent and detrimental to their world. He hoped that through a relationship that they could squash that notion. Road Rage assured him that baby steps were needed and for him not to be discouraged.

Optimus could not help it though. He had felt everything was going so well with Cybertron that the idea of having conflict with Earth broke his spark. All he wanted was peace. It astonished him that that seemed to be too much to ask for. Primus had blessed them by guiding them to the end of the war against Megatron and by accepting the Cybermatter in their restoration. Why after all that did it seem they were going to have to fight again? If not in battle than in politics. He was lucky to have femmes like Road Rage and Elita One by his side, as they seemed to be the only one left from the former government.

"Optimus, it's late."

After the meeting Optimus, Elita, and Ultra Magnus returned to Cybertron. His second in command had only gone down to Earth for the gathering and while the Autobot leader enjoyed staying at the base, his love was much more in tuned with their planet of origin. That night he felt that he needed to stay close to his love.

But, he was hunched over their sleek work table with a holographic screen in front of him and a data pad lying on the desk. There had been some good suggestions offered at the meeting, but he needed more. He could not stand the idea of starting their new world off with a conflict with Earth. Especially when the Autobots had come to love the planet dearly. He needed to show those who were hesitant that truth.

Optimus's circuits were tense, though; they relaxed slightly as he felt Elita One's slender arms wrap around his shoulders. Her hands hung in front of him and soon rubbed against his large chest; her body pressed against his hunched back. Even in his brooding he could take the time to look at how lustrous her finish was; the pink and white paint shining brightly even in the dim lit room.

With a sigh, Optimus reached up to take one of her hands and press his lip plates against the roof. Elita One was so good to him. She cared and loved him fiercely and he tried every day to return such feelings. He loved her so much and felt it so strongly in his spark. They could not be bonded because of the Matrix of Leadership, but he felt her inside him and he felt like such a fool at times for having ever let her go.

"I fear the humans will allow their fear to cause them to behave irrationally. I do not wish to go to war with him, but I do not want to leave Earth."

Running her hands over his shoulders, Elita One kissed the back of his helm and explained, "Whenever changes are being made there are complications. The humans are unsure, because we are so much larger than them. They simply need to see we are friendly and do not wish to change their way of life, rather coexist. It will work out, my love, just give it time. We have made allies out of other planets, but not after some negotiation."

Optimus turned in his seat so that the femme was standing in between his large legs and so her tiny hands were held within his, "Our world will be made so much richer with you here again. I was only, but a humble clerk before the war, there is so much I still don't understand. I do not have the political background you do. All I have wanted is peace, but I know nothing of diplomacy."

"You are a leader, Optimus, you provide guidance – both spiritual and love – for all. You are a symbol of strength and mercy. Cybertron needs the Primes to show us how to be decent and to show humility. Though we need a democracy, we also need you to show us how to be strong and yet humble. Do not downplay your role in our new world," She smiled, "This is only possible because of you."

Touched by her words, Optimus held her close and spoke, "I am, but one mech. I owe my life to those I have come to love like family. But, I was a fool to not have you by my side – strengthening me. Perhaps we would have not lost so many. Now, with the new senate, I may be a guardian; but I leave the law in those elected hands. I trust you all."

Smiling, Elita One held the side of his face and leaned in to kiss her love's forehead, "We will all work together. We will take in consideration every Cybertronian's needs and wants. We will not make anyone feel repressed. We will be a striving, fair society. Take comfort please that we have learned from history."

Optimus did smile, holding Elita One close. Warmth emanated off her slender body and he felt his spark ease, with her in his large arms. Their foreheads touched and their optic lids closed in harmony. His once tense shoulders began to relax and all negative thoughts left his processor. Change was always frightening and he accepted her comforting words; knowing they could accomplish anything.

Carefully he brought her body closer to him and touched his lips upon hers. So many millennia had gone by without her and only with her did he realize how unhappy he had been during that time. Optimus had so unselfishly given himself to the cause and while he regretted nothing and would do it all again, he wished Elita One had been by his side. Perhaps he would have been a better leader with his spark complete.

With the guidance of his hands, Elita One slid her legs on either side of his hips so that she was sitting comfortably on his lap. Her delicate hands touched all areas of his chest and arms as Optimus deepened their kiss. His fears melted as they explored each other's warm mouths, smiling at the bliss he felt with her.

Elita One wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her mouth further against his, as he gently palm the back of her legs and traveled up to her round behind. The femme atop him moaned softly, as his hands were warm against her body. She felt her body heating up with love and arousal, feeling so free with Optimus. They had entered a chapter of intimacy once again and her desire to be one with him was strong.

"Optimus." She whispered, as the Prime moved his lips to the nook of her neck. His large hands moved her own to her chest plate and worked with her in sliding the covering to the side to reveal her luscious pink breasts. He always took such care when cupping the soft mounds within his palms, relishing in how soft they were. He would never be rough with her for Elita One needed to be loved and cherished and treated with respect. He never felt a need or a want to dominate her, only to be her equal.

Optimus's hold on her breasts tightened slightly once Elita One's hand rubbed up the Prime's codpiece, rubbing the panel covering his most private area. All he needed was a light touch from the femme and he was ready to be inside her. Only she could bring out a feral need from him, one he had almost forgotten about once he was made a Prime.

"If you please." Optimus whispered.

With a smile on her beautiful features, Elita hooked her fingers delicately under the panel and pushed it to the side. His swollen phallus rested within her palm and began to rub her hand up and down his long length. His girth made it difficult for her tiny fingers to wrap all the way around, but she knew that he enjoyed her attentiveness all the same. All that mattered was that he fit inside her and could make them one in an intimate moment.

No more words needed to be spoken as Elita's panel shifted aside and her valve was revealed. Pushing up by squeezing his waist, the femme slowly positioned herself atop Optimus's tip before easing down. Their silent gasps escaped their mouths simultaneously and both were filled with blissful ecstasy.

Optimus rested his helm back and closed his optic lids, as their hips moved in unison. With his optics closed he was free to simply feel her. Euphoria shot all throughout his body as his length moved in and out of her tight wet walls. They griped at his member and squeezed him, building up an unbelievable pressure within him.

His hips bucked upwards in long and sensual strides, each time hitting her wall and causing her to emanate beautiful sounds. With his optic lids still closed he simply felt Elita's soul talk to him, rejoicing as they made love. Their fingers interlocked and they held onto each other as their organs rubbed together. Her fluids wetting him staff and making it even easier for her to slide up and down atop her love.

As Elita One continue to push herself down on Optimus's beautiful staff, she felt the soothing pangs of electricity surge through her entire body and bring her to an exquisite orgasm. Her body twitched and jerked gently, as her love held her closely so she wouldn't fall off. Though, he too was brought to climax by her walls squeezing tightly around him and needed to control his own body from shaking too much.

Holding onto him, Elita One nuzzled her neck in the nook of his strong neck and murmured, "How did we live without knowing this kind of love?

With her fingers still within his own, Optimus wrapped his large arms around her waist and kept her securely atop him, "We didn't fully live back then. We weren't aware of what was missing, but we knew that we weren't complete."

"I have seen many wedding ceremonies in my time; I never realized how strong that kind of bond was. But, I feel you in my spark and I know Primus made you for me – we don't need to merge our sparks, because they are already one."

Optimus felt very similarly to the way Elita did. They weren't married, but he still felt her in his spark. Their love was intense and ran deep, but Elita had stood aside and watched others get married. She had watched Road Rage and Starscream and there was a difference. Their sparks had actually merged and when they divorced the evidence was apparent, especially in the seeker. And he had married Road Rage and Bumblebee and was sad that he would never experience what they had.

Pulling her helm gently up, he stared deep into her blue optics and asked, "Do you despise me?"

Elita gave him a sad smile, "If you asked me to marry you, I would right here and now. Marriage is beautiful and the ceremony is beautiful. But, I know we cannot because of the Matrix of Leadership will reject my spark. And that it fine. I don't need our sparks to actually merge to feel you within me. I do not need you to marry me to know we will stay strong and in love until our sparks go offline."

"I love you dearly, Elita One, with you by my side we can do anything."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: I thought I'd start this chapter off with some thoughts. I've read a lot of TFP stories by now and in many of them it seems like our Cybertronian friends can reproduce. That will not be the case in my story. I like to think only the All Spark can create them in the Well of Sparks because if they could reproduce I feel femmes would become a commodity and only baby making machines and neither side would stress their dying race that much. Also, it kind of goes against in my first story when I mentioned Megatron slaughtered many femmes because he thought they were weaker. Also, I've done research and there's so many conflicting theories – so, sex is just recreational, I mean everyone needs to have fun. I believe in their world there is such think as gender, but they are not creators or carriers. I just wanted to say that if there was anyone wondering; as well as you know they don't make Transformers condoms so how would they stop themselves becoming pregnant? Also, I am a huge supporter of LGBT (I myself am pansexual), but I just don't ship any same-sex couples in this story; though I was thinking of a separate Arcee/OCfemme story. What do you guys think? Also, I think I'm falling for Prowl/Jazz! Damn you fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Eleven

_Slagging humans. _Starscream couldn't stand the race. While he was perfectly fine with trying to better himself and working with the Autobots to help revive their society, he found no reason as to why they needed to stay on Earth. Cybertron was restored and it looked like their world was going to be better than any of them had ever imagined, why concern themselves with puny humans? They were weak and had no place in their lives – they should just get their Energon and leave. What else did they have to offer?

Still, a relationship with the humans seemed to be a main priority for the others and since he was trying to make peace with them, he gave them coordinates to hidden emergency rooms that Megatron had scattered around Earth. The warlord had also taken an interest in the blue planet, but his desire was to dictate rather than help.

Starscream had to admit he felt more at ease ever since he had been given a job. He was able to stretch his wings and feel like a contributing member of society. What was more astonishing that he was treated with respect and actually praised when a mining mission went well? Ultra Magnus even asked him what strategy he thought was best for being efficient and successful. It was a strange feelings indeed. Had he really been so much a fool to remain by Megatron's side and actually go back?

* * *

Even though Arcee spent most of her time in the Autobot base on Earth, she was also provided a room on Cybertron. It was a small space with only a berth and a desk, so she felt comfortable on the rare occasions when she had to stay the night. Because she was put in charge of the prisoners, it was almost fitting that her quarters would be in the same building. She was told it was only temporary, but she didn't mind as her real living space was on Earth. If anything she felt as if the room she stayed in was a hotel room.

It was difficult to get any work done at the Autobot base, so she was currently in her room on Cybertron. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Knock Out had gone to the high-grade bar and had invited Arcee to come along, but she in fact had a lot of _paperwork _to get through. Jack had actually gotten a date with that Sierra girl, so the blue femme took that opportunity to catch up on the work she had been neglecting.

It had certainly been an adjustment. During the war she didn't have to concern herself with any kind of desk work. All she needed to do was train and learn strategy. Downtime was spent researching and recuperating. Now that that was all done she had to revert to the clerical work that went side by side with a job with the law.

A ping notified Arcee that she was being called and with a touch of a button, an audio echoed from her computer, "Commander Arcee, Starscream has requested a meeting with you. Would now be a bad time?"

It was a Vehicon. They were drones and didn't have the same processor as other Cybertronians, so it wasn't hard for them to be rewired into not obeying Megatron and helping them. The prison had become much more of a home for displaced Decepticons and many of the Vehicons had been put to work, earning their stay just as Starscream did. Soon the building would just be another place to stay rather than a place of punishment.

After a moment of thought, Arcee replied, "Escort him here, please."

It hadn't been long before her door was pinging and she got up to let Starscream in. She had told the guards she would return him back to his room and that she would be fine. Accepting her answer, they turned and left, leaving the former air commander in her quarters. She wasn't aware as to why he asked to see her, but since they had actually been civil to each other she respected his request.

Starscream looked around with one hand grasping his wrist behind his back, his red optics shifting around and taking notes, "Not one for material possessions, are we, Arcee?"

"I don't live here – I just stay here. My living quarters are on Earth." The blue femme explained.

Starscream nodded to himself, as he continued to look around before turning his attention back to Arcee, "Thank you for seeing me."

Nodding, Arcee folded her arms and asked, "I was a bit surprised; is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I wanted to see if the information I provided for you proved beneficial."

Seeing that his intentions were not confrontational, the femme invited Starscream to sit down as she fetched two Energon cubes for the both of him. It was only polite since he actually had been so cooperative lately. And oddly, she had really been the only _friend _he had; she was the only one who visited him – how odd life had become that she willingly conversed with the mech who extinguished Cliffjumper.

Since Starscream had taken it upon himself to sit on the edge of her berth, Arcee sat herself in the one chair in her room to not make anything awkward, "Everyone seemed satisfied with our peace offering – Road Rage told us there is just one council member who is still apprehensive, but since this individual has no power in their government they aren't very concerned. I heard he's just a lieutenant in their military."

"Tread lightly, you remember it only took one individual to throw Cybertron into chaos." The former air commander warned, bringing the Energon to his lips and taking a moment to enjoy the taste.

Arcee heeded the warning. They had all seen what one individual was capable of. All it had taken was one mech to move the sparks of many and before any of them knew it, life had been changed forever. Before anyone could even take a moment to realize what had happened, the home they all loved so much had been destroyed.

Seeing the mood had dramatically changed, Starscream divulged, "So, what did you lose on Cybertron?"

The lithe femme's helm darted up, as her violet rimmed blue optics widened. She recognized that question – it had been the same one Road Rage had asked her when they were on their first scouting mission together. Primus, the ex-lovers were so much alike they had no idea; even going so far as to speak the same way and have the same train of thought. Part of her wondered if Megatron had never requested Starscream offer up his wife if the two would still be together.

And just as she had told Road Rage, Arcee replied, "I lost my home."

Taking a moment to observe the strong willed femme, Starscream concluded, "It was much more than that."

"What about the Decepticon cause appealed to you?" She asked in attempts to sway the conversation away from her.

Starscream hid his smirk, while bowing his helm and staring at the Energon cube, "I had been…an air commander and yet because of the caste system I felt so insignificant. I was never praised, as seeking Energon was my job and what was expected of me. I had thought at some point in my life I could become a scientist or something of the sort, but I was told that I was born a seeker and would die a seeker. Megatron made us all believe that we had the right to choose what occupation we wanted in life. It was very appealing. And when I met Megatron I was floored by his presence. His words moved me and I desperately wanted to be a part of his dream. And I have since done many bad things as a result and there is much I regret. I ask myself if there will ever be a moment that I wake up and not hate myself."

Arcee frowned, while looking at Starscream. Anyone could see the heavy burden that Starscream held atop his shoulders. Living in regret was no way to live. Every moment made you the person you were and every day was a lesson learned. While she desperately wished Tailgate and Cliffjumper were with her, she knew that she did all she could to save them. And that she needed to be strong for them. It was something she had come to terms with.

"Starscream," Arcee started, catching his attention, "Why do you act like such a scumbag, when you aren't?"

Having to take a moment to register the human term, the seeker leaned back against the wall and took a moment to truly think about it. Rubbing his fingers together, Starscream shrugged and looked off to the side, "To act like anything other than a contemptible mech is to admit to myself that I have become everything I never wanted to be," Looking over to the Autobot, he added, "I felt myself slipping over the years, but somehow fooled myself into thinking I was not as bad as Cons as Knock Out or Soundwave. And now someone as sick as Knock Out and unquestionably loyal as Soundwave have turned over a new leaf and it pains me to think I had become as bad as Airachnid. At least those other two never killed someone in cold blood."

The mere mention of her arch nemesis made Arcee freeze in her tracks. Her blue optics stopped and looked at Starscream. He was right. Despite all the operations and experiments Knock Out had performed, he had never extinguished another bots' spark just because he felt like it. And Soundwave rarely even left the Nemesis; it was only Starscream who had looked upon an Autobot, who was weak and helpless; and decided to kill him just for the hell of it. In that respect he hadn't behaved any better than Airachnid.

Starscream observed Arcee's body language. Her entire being had stiffened and her fingers were flexing into her palms. Maybe she should have gone out with the boys – socialize with some of the returning Cybertronians. Besides, the Wreckers were fun and the vain doctor was comical in the sense that his love for himself was highly amusing.

Knowing she had some high-grade Energon, Arcee stood up and marched over to the cabinet buried within the wall. Punching in a code, the door shifted aside and she was about to grab at one of the cubes when two hands gently grabbed her shoulders. Her battlefield reflexes kicked in and she quickly turned around to see Starscream standing close to her.

With his long fingers moving down to hold the top of her arms, Starscream gently spoke, "It's alright, Arcee, you don't need to be so brave anymore. Let it all out."

Arcee looked up at the silver Con and felt her spark ache. It was quiet in the room and realization dawned upon her. It was truly the first time she had stopped to think about her losses. Of course she always thought of them and how she would avenge them, but they were still alive in a small way when she thought of them constantly. She realized they were in a new world and neither Tailgate nor Cliffjumper were ever coming back.

Narrowing her optics, Arcee formed fists and banged them against his chest, "You aft! You didn't need to kill Cliff! Do you know what you did? Do you know that you left me alone in this world! _You _caused your wife to leave you; I had my best friend torn from me. I didn't deserve that…not after Tailgate…Cliffjumper didn't deserve that. He was the one fullest of life. The one who hadn't been hardened by war," Scrapping her fingertips against his chest, she sobbed, "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Overcome by guilt, Starscream slowly brought her in and placed one hand on the back of her helm, "Cliffjumper lives through you, Arcee. I know you feel as if you are going at this alone, but he was there to lay foundation for you and support you. You would be doing him and Tailgate a disservice by giving up."

"My dream…" Arcee was hardly able to get the words out. They had made so many promises together. Her and Tailgate were supposed to be married. She and Cliffjumper were going to be best friends and live besides each other once Cybertron was restored.

"I know." Starscream nodded, while holding her closer. His one hand gently held her helm against his chest, as his other drew circles in her back. Arcee symbolized a lot of the evil he had done during his time as a Decepticon. When he looked at her he had realized how much he had descended into darkness and that she was still carrying around a lot of the pain that he had unintentionally caused her.

Falling into the comfort of his physical contact, she gritted her denta, "I hate that I actually believe you're sorry. And that you're who I'm confiding in."

Feeling her body relaxing in his arms, the silver mech let out a heavy sigh, "I certainly don't deserve your forgiveness. But, Arcee," At this he gently pulled her away so they could speak face to face, "I have made peace with Road Rage. My spark may never be fully intact and I may always feel regretful of the mistakes regarding our marriage, but I cannot fully live in this new world with you hating me. You are the reminder of all the bad I have done and I cannot move pass."

Thinning her lips, Arcee looked at the mech before her long and hard. Did she really hate Starscream still? Sure, she had always maintained that he was a sleaze-ball who only thought for himself and couldn't be trusted, but much had happened since she had found out that he killed Cliffjumper. She held a grudge still, but did she really loathe him the way she hated Airachnid? He had even spared her life at one point; was all's fair in love and war?

"I don't hate you, Starscream," She finally admitted, "I am having a hard time adjusting, but…I can see it in your optics."

Starscream nodded in understanding. One's eyes or optics could reveal so much. The truth could not be hidden away, whereas words could deceive. But, she could see how miserable he was on the inside. The seeker was truly remorseful, as everything he had done as a Con had cost him his life. He may still be alive, but the quality of said life was practically nothing. Megatron's cause had taken everything away from him and he had been foolish enough to let it.

Arcee realize how close they still were and the fact that his fingers were still running themselves along her back. It was a strange feeling. When she had been intimate with Wheeljack, it was for her physical needs. She wanted to release stress and an orgasm always seemed to do that. It was fun and that was it. But, something deep inside her warmed and she felt herself relaxing inside her very soul. As if she could feel the apology running through him and the comfort transferring to her.

The former air commander felt it too, but he would not make a move. He did not want to be disrespectful or crude. IF he made a move he would be viewed as a Decepticon who just took what he wanted with no regard for basic decency. And not to mention the fact that the little femme worked alongside his ex-wife; he was sure there was some unspoken female law when it came to that. Besides, he still was technically a prisoner.

There was so much of life that Arcee felt she hadn't lived yet. While she had been able to experience a Cybertron before the war, she was young and not as old as Elita One or Road Rage, who had really been able to live rich, fulfilling lives. She had put her existence on hold for the greater good and dedicated her whole being to fighting. She had lost out on having Tailgate as a husband and simply enjoying everyday life. She wasn't going to live _half-assed _anymore.

With that thought in mind, Arcee reached up and touched her hands upon Starscream's shoulders. He was in fact a tall mech. Though not as tall as Megatron or Optimus Prime, she felt she needed to pull him down slightly to reach up to his lips. And when he knew what she was doing, the seeker obliged and lowered his helm so their mouths could meet.

Both stood still for a long moment. This kind of intimate contact would have been forbidden during wartime and even now it seemed a little taboo. They weren't supposed to use the titles Decepticons or Autobots anymore, but at one point in time they had been on opposing sides and something like what they were doing wouldn't have been pursued.

Arcee felt her body being slowly pulled in and as it did, she let out a small sigh. With her lips parting, Starscream gently slid his glossa along her lower lip, wanting to make sure she was okay with what he was doing. He felt her body relax and her arms loosely hang around his neck, as her helm tilted to the side and her mouth opened to allow him more access.

Their kiss deepened, as Starscream's hands ran themselves up the curves of her lither body. Arcee shuddered in response, but melted against his mouth. The strokes of his glossa against hers were soothing and she felt her body becoming light. They were connected in a strange way that only they understood and she was needed him in that moment. So much hurt had built up over the years and for some reason he was the one making it go away.

Feeling like she could no longer stand, Arcee slid her hands behind her back to latch onto his servos and bring them around to the front so she could pull him towards the berth. Starscream stood firm, though; asked gently, "Are you sure?"

"We both need this."

Starscream nodded, as he allowed Arcee to guide him. As the back of her knees hit the edge of the berth, the seeker gently scooped her up before placing her on top. His red optics took a moment to observe her – to appreciate her. Femmes were so beautiful and he had certainly done his fair share of berth hopping; especially during his marriage. But, as he looked upon the two wheeler he saw much more than the physical. The fire that burned inside her was enchanting and subconsciously he always respected and admired her. If Road Rage should have ever had a partner to help in the fight for gender equality, it should have been Arcee and not Elita One.

Slowly, the former air commander crawled atop Arcee, running his lips along her abdomen and all the way up until he met her lips once again. The femme shudder, as her hips instantly rose and her body twisted while heating up. The feel of his own slender body pressing against hers caused her fans to kick in and she wondered why she was reacting so powerfully to him.

Out of instinct Starscream reached up and grasped both wrists with one hand, pinning her arms above her head as he devoured her mouth. And then he ran his claws so gently and antagonizing slow up her body that Arcee gasped, shocked at the sensation shooting up her body. His long fingers were able to fan over the width of her curves, causing her _skin _to tingle. She was falling fast and getting lost within their moment; pushing all worries away.

Leaving her lips, Starscream dipped his helm down to place a searing hot kiss atop her blue breast plates all the while keeping his hold on her wrists. Arching her back up, Arcee murmured, "Mind letting up?"

Starscream let out a small chuckle, as his hand finally let go of her wrists and moved to hook his thumbs under the plating of her chest, "Old habit, my dear."

The seeker was building up a fever pitch, as he exposed her breasts and immediately dipped down to capture a nipple in between his denta. Wheeljack would have been inside her already, but Starscream wanted her body to release and feel pleasure. He wanted to wash away all the pain that consumed her and wanted her to let go. Neither of them were ever going to be happy again, if they continued to dwell on the past.

It wasn't long before his fingers were curling under her vulva plating and pushing it to the side. Arcee hooked her arms under his armpits and ran her fingertips along the length of his back, as his fingers played with her wet entrance. She was slowly losing her mind and everything turned into chaos as she felt one of his fingers entering her. Touching all within her, circling around and hooking upwards to touch her most sensitive spot. It was positively maddening.

Starscream desperately wanted to taste her, but before he had the chance Arcee was pushing him over and positioning herself on top of him. He shouldn't have expected any less from the strong willed femme and he found himself in true admiration of her. Gently pulling her down, he sealed her mouth with a kiss before informing, "Interfacing isn't just about sticking it in and calling it a day," Looking up into her bright blue eyes, he reached up to cup her cheek with his hand, "I don't wish to frag you…I want to do something akin to making love to you."

Arcee was speechless. They were such soft words that she couldn't believe they had come from Starscream. Interfacing had primarily been about primal force and a battle for dominance as of late. Wheeljack challenged her and brought out her inner warrior. She hadn't wanted to have sex the way her and Tailgate used to. She didn't want to feel those kind of emotions again. She didn't want to be treated like something to cherish.

But, Starscream was looking right through her. And she was almost helpless to stop her vulnerability. Hypothetical breath hitched, Arcee felt him gently glide her body so that her knees were pressed on either side of his helm and her sex was hovering above him. With his hands still on her hips, he cooed, "Relax."

Closing her optics lids, Arcee allowed herself to enjoy the strokes of Starscream's glossa against her sex. Oral sex had always made her feel so exposed and vulnerable. It felt strange being positioned above his face, but as he slid his tongue within her the two wheeler found herself filled with fire. Her back arched and she freed herself from any restraints she may have had about opening herself up to him.

As Starscream continued his onslaught on her valve, as Arcee moved her hips. She was getting lost within the euphoria that he was causing and soon she had forgotten about all her worries. Her limbs were loose and she was moving freely atop him. All her inhibitions were going out the window and it was all because of the seeker.

Hunching over, Arcee could not fight the orgasm that wrecked her body. She was struggling to steady herself and not fall over, as Starscream continued to lap at her wet sex. Feeling the small spasms that were tingling throughout her body, the seeker reached up and held her thighs as a means of stilling her so he could savor her juices. The way she reacted was so beautiful and he felt satisfied that he could cause her to climax.

Running his palms up the back of her things and cupping her behind, Starscream soon moved his hold onto her hips and shifted her down so the femme was straddling his lap. The former air commander brought himself up so that he was sitting straight, with Arcee on top of him. Their optics looked straight into the other, as he reached down and shifted his panel aside. All Arcee did was kiss him, as she rose up and lowered herself onto him.

Starscream's grip around her waist tightened and her lips muffled a guttural groan, as he sat still and relished in the gripping pressure of her tight walls. For a femme who up until recently had been having regular intercourse with the grey Wrecker, she was incredibly tight. It was enough to render him almost helpless and forgetting of even how to interface.

"You okay?" Arcee murmured teasingly, her voice laced with a light moan.

Clenching his optic lids closed, Starscream held the femme close to him, "If I didn't know any better I'd claim you were a virgin."

Arcee dipped her helm and smiled, as she felt her hips being pushed up by the mech. It seemed that he had gotten over the initial feeling and was building a slow and steady rhythm. The tip of his long staff tapped against Arcee's cervix and she jumped slightly with a moan, throwing her helm back while moving with his thrusts. She became used to moving up every time he bucked upwards and then landing back on him.

The femme's insides were warm and wet around him, causing him to lose practically all the Energon in his helm and it all rushing down to his genitals. He was practically throbbing inside of her, as he moved forward to kiss along her breasts. They were soon getting lost in a symphony of limbs, rubbing organs, and lips. It all felt so personal, both participates touching every inch of their lover. Wanting to memorize every piece that they could, they left no area untouched.

In tune with the other, Starscream pulled Arcee's mouth in and kissed her affectionately. Their lips caused a fierce fire to explode between them, bucking and pumping with the other in a fever. In her processor, Arcee couldn't even register what her body was doing – she was simply moving out of instinct; reacting to Starscream.

Starscream's orgasm came to him in a burst of euphoria, transcending above any climax he had before. His finish caused him to grab onto Arcee's hips and pump into her harder and faster, as he ejaculated deep within her void. The quickening of his thrusts built up a fever within the femme and sent vibration to her clitoris, causing her to fall into his chest as another overload consumed her.

As both came down from their overloads, Arcee's body began feeling cold in Starscream's lap. Whenever she had sex, she always felt cold afterwards. Even with Wheeljack. The only one who had ever made her feel fulfilled on the inside after interfacing was Tailgate. No one had been able to achieve that romantic emotional reaction from her since then and she wasn't very surprised.

And that was when Starscream wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her forehead. She stayed still the entire time he scooped her up off his lap and set her down on the berth and moving in behind her. With her frame spooned within his, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and hold her close. It was then that she did start to feel warm, with contentment; and affection that came from a meaningful moment. Why now was her spark actually feeling settled and her body easing next to the former Decepticon? Why did it feel like something much more than that of the physical?

With Starscream's knuckles grazing the curve of her silhouette, Arcee thought aloud, "We need to start loving ourselves or else we will never be happy."

"You're right. I haven't liked myself in a very long time, let alone loved myself. Perhaps we could…" The seeker stopped momentarily, before his voice spoke so low in her audial that it was barely a whisper, "Do that together?"

Starscream felt Arcee stiffen in his arms. It was a bold request indeed, but he felt that she may be the only one who understood all the pain and suffering he still felt in his spark. Arcee may have never been married before, but her spark ached all the same and he felt she was the only ally he had in the new world.

Turning over her shoulder, Arcee gave him a silent nod before turning back around and allowing herself to fall into a comfortable recharge. Agreeing to date a treacherous Con like Starscream was taboo to say the least, but they were in a new world where those kind of titles no longer mattered. But, there was something in there and she was ready.


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Quick update! Angst, Knock Out being smug, the usual. I've had an epiphany about what I want to do with this story and it's really gonna be good! (Well, I hope you think so!)

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Twelve

"Wow, can't believe you're actually okay with me not picking you up from school today." Arcee lightly teased through her intercom system.

Holding his cell phone up to his ear, Jack let out a sincere laugh, "C'mon, Arcee, you have a home planet to rebuild. You're an Autobot, I understand. I can't be selfish anymore and not consider your duties outside of driving me around."

Though he couldn't see, the teenaged boy could tell his guardian was smiling on the other side, "I promise this weekend, I'm all yours."

It was then his turn to smile, "Sounds great."

Once Arcee hung up, Jack closed his cell phone and tucked it into his pocket. Truthfully, he didn't mind that the blue femme wasn't able to pick him up from school. Though only sixteen, he felt like he had matured greatly and better understood the responsibilities that were bestowed onto the Autobots. He could no longer rely on her; it didn't mean she stopped caring for him, rather she had duties to fulfill and he found that he understood that.

Even though using a non-transforming bicycle wasn't the ideal means of transportation, Jack used such vehicle to visit a friend. With school in full swing and gaining more shifts at work, the teenager felt like he hadn't seen Rosie in quite some time. He knew she was in school herself and probably spent less time at the Autobot base than he did. So, on that particular Friday – knowing she didn't have classes – he decided to provide her with some company.

* * *

What Jack didn't know was that Rosie was not alone inside. Though Knock Out did spend most of his nights in the Autobot base, to deter anyone from knowing the true extent of their relationship; he occasionally was able to sneak out and stay the night at the human's house. He was scaled down of course that way he could fit in her bed with her – regardless it was a large bed. He believed they were called king size.

Admittedly, Rosie was still asleep. Her lean body was curved against the former Decepticon doctor; his chest warm against her back. Her behind comfortably cradled in his lap, as his arm was draped over her waist. She didn't have school that day and had been up the previous night until a late hour trying to figure out some things with Knock Out, primarily homework and research related. She would have never predicted when she was younger that she'd become so interested in science. Then again it was the world she was thrown into.

Knock Out had long been out of recharge, but didn't dare make a move. His only motion was his thumb mindlessly rubbing the location of her last Energon shot, which was located on her back. More towards her spine. Rosie had insisted on in taking a larger dose than usual, claiming they couldn't make progress if they remained at such a low dosage. The medic dared to say he was impressed at his little creation, she continued to surprise him.

But, the large dosage had taken a lot out of her and he allowed her to remain asleep well into the afternoon. But, he didn't have control of the doorbell ringing. The echoing of the _ding dong _invaded Rosie's ear drums and she stirred with a painful groan. Her bones felt sore and her head was pounding; she could have slept for a few more hours if someone wasn't at the door.

Knock Out had already gotten up to walk to her bureau and get her some pain killers. What a trooper she was. He couldn't have been more proud than he was then seeing her willingly go through pain in order to achieve perfection. And he was glad her curiosity was just as great as his was; they could truly achieve greatness together.

Rosie, though; seemed to be concerned with something else in that moment, "If it's my parents, you'll need to wait in the back driveway in your alt mode. You can transforms in the garage."

Rolling his red optics, the doctor grumbled, "I'm the main attraction at the show, _not _last year's model."

"Just imagine how great your finish will look out in the sun." Rosie tried to reason with him as she threw on an oversize shirt that hung off her shoulders and a pair of jean shorts.

Knock Out threw her a smug smirk, before leaving the room. Running her fingers through her tousled brunette hair, Rosie stood to walk to the door. Her parents did know of the house she lived in, though; didn't know it was paid for by the government. Regardless, they didn't visit much just because they knew of her busy schedule; usually she would go to them.

Upon opening the door, Rosie saw that instead of her parents it was Jack who stood in the other side. Being 5'8" herself, Jack was only a couple of inches taller than her, so his sunny smile was directly in line with her blue eyes. Smiling herself, she peered over his shoulder and regarded, "A bicycle? Isn't that a bit outdated for you?"

"Arcee is kind of busy," Jack shrugged sheepishly as he was led inside, "Besides, I guess I should include some kind of exercise into my daily routine. I'm about to be seventeen, time to take things seriously. You just wake up?"

The mention of just waking up caused her to yawn and give him a weak smile, "Long nights. College definitely isn't easy; I remember now why I had put it off for so long."

"Well, hey, it's all for the better." Jack smiled.

"That it is."

Knock Out's confident voice broke through the room, causing both to turn to notice the doctor walking into the living room. Jack stood with his mouth open. It was the first time he had ever seen the mech at a decent human height, still tall; but now able to fit within a normal house. He wasn't even aware bots had that kind of technology to do that and it was intimidating seeing Knock Out on his own playing field.

"Um…" Jack's mouth went dry, as he tried to make sense of it all. The question of why was Knock Out even in Rosie's house came to question. Knock Out was looking smug, as usual. Rosie's hair was tousled. He remembered when she had first came to the Autobot base; there weren't just burns from the electro prod on her body…there were teeth marks.

Feeling apprehensive about allowing his mind to figure the mystery out, Jack began to back up, "I...I, um, you know, I should probably go, mom…mom will be taking her lunch break soon, I um, I don't want to miss that."

"Really, but you just got here?" Knock Out feigned concern, when in reality he was mocking the teenager and giving him a predatory look.

Jack gave Rosie an apologetic look, before walking out the door. Rosie sighed, as Knock Out folded his arms and smirked, "How rude, he didn't even stay for a drink."

Rosie bowed her head and held onto the door frame. For some reason, Knock Out always felt it necessary to assert his dominance over Jack, even if she did assure him there was no attraction to the teenaged boy. No matter what, she was viewed as his and he would make that known. The human girl may claim that there was nothing there, but the doctor knew that Jack felt something towards Rosie. He could see it and he felt satisfaction in crushing the boy's fantasies.

"_Knock Out, I require your assistance."_

Before Knock Out could gloat anymore, Ratchet spoke to him through the intercom system. The other medic had informed his colleague that they had received more supplies and would like to attempt to repair Ultra Magnus's hand. During war they had to make do with what was around and the result was mediocre at best. With better resources and a doctor known for such things, Ratchet figured they'd give repairing the appendix a go.

Happy with the prospect of experimentation, Knock Out linked back to Ratchet, "Prep the patient for surgery."

* * *

Knock Out had left right after speaking with Ratchet, leaving Rosie with a wink and a smirk. Typical. But, it gave her the opportunity to shower and change into a pair of skinny jeans, torn up boots, and a button down flannel shirt. Not wanting to bother with her unruly hair, she simply put it up in a messy bun and applied simple eyeliner. The Energon last night had taken a toll on her and if she were to see Jack, she didn't want him staring at the dark circles under her eyes. She never wore much makeup, certainly not foundation or anything of the sort – her mother had told her that would be for later on in life – but, that day she applied cream colored liquid under her eyes.

Knock Out was mostly her chauffer, but before they had met she had a pretty beat up 1986 Honda Civic she used to get places. It was her boyfriend who had the flashy cars; she barely made enough at the time to pay for gas. Looking back, she had been so spoiled. She never even washed her car. Having an appreciation for life now, she took care of the car on her down time for when the red doctor wasn't around; even though still he wasn't happy with her driving around in _junk. _

When Rosie pulled up in Jack's driveway, she saw that his mother's car was not there. Not that she expected it to be, she knew he had been lying. With a sigh, she exited the car and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Jack to come face to face with her, "I knew you were lying about your mom being home."

"I had to get out of there." He admitted softly.

Biting her lower lip, she tucked her hands into her pants' pockets and admitted, "I know, I'm sorry."

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. He felt awkward, not knowing what to say to her. It wasn't just that he had feelings for her – he cared for her as a friend. Seeing Knock Out in her house was like seeing an abusive boyfriend of a female friend; he had thought that was all buried in the past. Sure, they spent time at the base together, but the teenager could have never fathomed what he had just seen.

Not wanting to be rude, he moved aside and let Rosie in. Truth be told his mother wasn't expected home until late that night. And even then he could have sworn her mentioning something about meeting up with a friend, who he assumed was Agent Fowler. Why was it that everyone was holding secrets from him? He was to be seventeen in a month, he could handle the truth.

"I don't understand what I saw." Jack confessed, as they sat on opposite sides of a couch.

Playing with the fringe of hole in the knee of her jeans, Rosie sighed, "Knock Out spent the night."

"Why did he do that?"

"He does so every once in a while. Sometimes it's to inject Energon, some-"

Snapping his head up, Jack suddenly demanded, "He still does that?"

Rosie quirked an eyebrow up at his sudden change of tone, carefully choosing her words, "Ratchet has approved it. I need Energon now; it's a part of me. There is no going back."

"But, then why not just do it at the base, under Ratchet's supervision? And if you were able to become used to the Energon, I can't see why they can't wean you off," Jack stopped suddenly, the _wheels _in his mind spinning rapidly, "Are you sleeping with him?"

But, before Rosie could respond, Jack jumped up and accused, "Oh my God, you are! You're having sex with him, aren't you? I-I…what!? How is that even possible? Rosie, he's a god damn Decepticon! A-A machine!"

Frowning, Rosie defended, "You and I both know they are more than machines and he isn't a Decepticon anymore, he's an Autobot, remember?"

"That doesn't change anything."

Rosie sighed once more, getting up herself and trying to calm him down, "I know your feelings for me, Jack-"

It seemed he wasn't going to allow her to speak, "That's not the point. Yes, I like you – a lot! But, I wouldn't care if you were dating someone else; I know there's an age difference between us, but, Rosie, he's a sick bastard from another planet made of metal alloy who is like a million years old! H-How did this even start? How do you just start having sex with an alien, does he even have the right equipment!?"

It wasn't very comfortable topic and Rosie felt her face becoming hot with embarrassment and anger. But, she knew she needed to explain things to Jack in order to help him understand. Holding her hand out, she begged him to sit down so they could talk in a civil manner. He would never grasp what she was saying if he continued to be flustered.

"It started while I was aboard the Nemesis. He had downloaded a program to allow himself to use mass displacement to scale himself down. Knock Out has a fetish for inter-species sex and…he regarded me as an intriguing specimen. He wanted to…explore what it would be like to be intimate with me. And I allowed it, because I needed some relief from the pain I was in. Yes, Jack, he did a lot of bad things. Even to this day Energon intakes hurt. He used to use the electro prod on me, he would…" Shaking her head, she didn't want to say what he did once he realized she had her nipples pierced.

Jack frowned, begging him, "Then why continue?"

"Because it's this…intense pull between us. He's an addiction I can't get away from. And in his own little way he cares, he does. He knows his desires are wrong, but it's what makes him…him. But, I know he cares for me; he protects me – even on the Nemesis no one was allowed to even go near me."

"Because you're a possession to him!"

Rosie frowned, "I know it doesn't make sense. And I know it's a pseudo-abusive relationship. It's not healthy, but it's what I have. We were brought together and there is no going back. It isn't the lovey-dovey fairytale every girl is fed growing up, but he is who I feel safe with. Not everything is so black and white."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, "He-he experiments on you! How are you okay with that!?"

"He's make me stronger, Jack, and yes I know it's not right, but it is what it is. We are intimate in the way a human boy and human girl would be. Don't tell me you've never thought that way about Arcee. I have seen the way you look at her."

Gawking, Jack felt himself at a loss for words. Flustered, his lips moved a few times before he was able to speak, "Y-Yes, Arcee is a gr – she's beautiful, but she's my guardian! I would never! She's a completely different species than I am and besides, even if I did decide to do something with her, it's different. We care about each other, she treats me like family – you were pretty much a frog on a high school teen's lab table!"

Rosie bit her lower lip. Everything he was saying was right, but he couldn't see it was so much more complex than all of that. He didn't see the way he treated her other than the smirking and gloating. He didn't see him warm his car up when she was cold, he didn't see him getting her food so she wouldn't starve on the Nemesis, he didn't see him sooth her after Energon intakes – Jack just didn't know enough to judge.

Reaching over, Jack took a hold of her shoulders and tried to speak as gently as he could, "He killed your boyfriend, Rosie. You're just a pet to him. Are you going to grow old with him? He's an alien capable of pretty much living forever. You think he's not going to throw you away when you get older and just go for some other young girl. He's superficial, he won't love you for who you are on the inside. He only likes you because you're beautiful. And you are; you deserve better than this."

"Energon rejuvenates; he and Ratchet already have theories that it will extend my life." She weakly replied.

Not believing his ears, Jack pulled back and shook his head, "I really…I really just can't grasp this Rosie. I can't. I thought we were saving you from a terrible life, but I guess you're just as sick as he is."

Taken back, Rosie's eyebrows furrowed inwards, "I understand you're confused and angry, but you don't need to insult me, Jack. I don't have any friends besides you guys. And yes, it is because of Knock Out, but do you know where I was before I met him? In a six year relationship with a boy who was going nowhere in life. A boy who only took me to street races. Who showed me off as a commodity? Who I gave up school for. Who prevented me from hanging out with friends? Who I would stay out late with and just drink and do drugs all night long with. I became a terrible person. I would laugh at those who weren't pretty by conventional standards, I was mean to old people, I cursed my parents – I was incredibly immature. I have become a better person because of all that I have been through and believe it or not, Knock Out was the cause." She passionately expressed, touching her hand upon her heart and hoping he'd listen.

Before Jack was able to say any more, Rosie added, "And I may not be with him for the rest of my life. I am not a sex toy or a slave. We have a relationship just like anyone else. I do not submit to him and I am not a possession. Perhaps, it started that way – but, he made a vow to treat me better right before Megatron was killed and he has kept up that promise. We are partners and you may never understand."

"No, I won't," Jack shook his head, sinking back into the couch and holding his hands together with his elbows resting atop his knees, "Rosie…I…I can't be your friend anymore. I'll see you at the base, but…I'm sorry. As long as you're with Knock Out we can't be friends. Please leave."

Pursing her lips together, Rosie bowed her head down and huffing. Looking off to the side, she wondered what she could say to ease his anger. But, Jack was young and though he had matured greatly, he still hadn't enough worldly experience to know how to handle relationships or what they had been through. And just because he was angry, she wasn't going to simply lay down and take his hurtful words.

"I'm going to leave now, Jack, but you really shouldn't let this ruin our friendship. Because you're being just as controlling from giving me an ultimatum." She spoke, before turning to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: So, I hope everyone likes the start of the tension and what I have in store. The end is a little Bee/Road Rage fluff. I love them so much as they are so different. Like Yin and Yang, as corny as that sounds. But, yes please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie

Chapter Thirteen

Ratchet had hoped to reach Optimus at the senate house, but instead he seemed to be answered by Elita One. The pink and white femme had taken the call in one of their board rooms and seemed to be joined by Road Rage, who sat across from her superior on the other side of the oval table. The room looked very official and was only decorated with the essentials for running a government.

"Elita One," Ratchet nodded respectfully, "I was hoping to find Optimus."

"Are we not good enough?" Road Rage cooed teasingly.

Rolling her blue optics, Elita looked at her friend fondly before addressing the old medic, "Optimus has asked me to take all his calls. He is meeting with some spiritual leaders today in hopes to resurrect a temple for those who wish to worship. While Optimus wishes to remain a leader of all things Earth related, he has asked to be more of a spiritual leader on Cybertron and let a council of elected officials oversee this government. Is Commander Arcee there?"

Ratchet looked off to the side, as the blue femme came into view. While not an official senator, Arcee had great leadership skills and was often left in charge when Optimus was not around. It made sense that she would be included in political talks with Senator Elita One and Ambassador Road Rage, "Good," The pink femme smiled, "Now, Soundwave has informed me that there is an Autobot ship destined to arrive on Earth in about one month's time. If they are the two that I believe they are, I will want them to be on this board. I have talked it over with Optimus and he agrees; he wanted me to inform you since you have chosen to make Earth a permanent residence and are unofficially in charge of the Ground Bridge."

"Understood," Ratchet nodded, "Who are these two Autobots?"

Smiling, Elita answered, "If they are who I think they are, I believe your team will have fun finding out for yourselves. Now, how may I help you?"

Stepping forward, Arcee spoke up, "This is really aimed towards Road Rage and Optimus because it is Earth related. Respectfully, Elita One," At that the older femme nodded for the two wheeler to continue, "Raf has been doing a lot of research and has found out that the military official who is opposed to our relationship with the humans is Lieutenant Charles Bishop."

Arcee looked over at the small boy, who explained, "I've done some looking around and found out that Charles is brothers with a Leland Bishop. Also known as Silas – the leader of MECH."

"Ugh, Mech."

The disgusted sneer could only come from Starscream, who then came into view. The team looked at each other, before Elita One explained, "We have brought Starscream in as an advisor. Though he is overseeing Energon mining, he did have eons of experience in a military setting and seeing how he seems to know this MECH, you might need him."

"Don't worry, I haven't become a senator or anything of the sort," The seeker replied grimly, before warning, "If this is MECH you are dealing with, you'll want to squash the problem as soon as you can. They have no qualms of dissecting our species. They were the ones who stole my T-Cog."

"And tried to gut me." Arcee pointed out.

"And took out Breakdown's optic." Knock Out added, not wanting anyone to forget about his good friend and the injustice done to him.

Bumblebee frowned, "They stole my T-Cog as well. We've been so preoccupied with Megatron that we pretty much forgot about MECH. If they're still around they will make it extremely difficult for us to have a peaceful relationship with the humans."

Road Rage nodded, while informing them, "Agent Fowler will have to be notified immediately. Would you mind, Ratchet?" Once the medic nodded, she continued, "And I will set up a meeting with the Secretary of State. I have a few things to finish here and then I will be back."

No one could miss the wink she sent her husband, before the transmission ended – the team going back to what they were doing. Raf and Rosie seemed to have parked themselves in front of their laptops in research, as Miko played video games and Jack tried to concentrate on his homework. The idea that MECH was still around was daunting and he couldn't stand the idea of the peace they worked so hard to achieve being threatened.

Knock Out had asked Bumblebee if he could retrieve a tool for him in the medical supply room, which the black and yellow bot was happy to do since Raf was preoccupied. He was so proud of his little brother; he never let his height or his age deter him away from making a difference. He was so submerged in Cybertronian technology and probably understood information that most of them didn't even get.

While roaming the halls, Smokescreen had caught up to him, "Hey, you alright, man?"

Confused, Bumblebee asked, "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I mean Starscream and Road Rage working together? That's your wife and her ex-husband. You don't feel uncomfortable with that?"

Shrugging, the other bot answered, "Not really. They don't really work together, he was just brought in for some advice. But, Road Rage is an Ambassador and works here. Besides, they divorced just before the Great Exodus and have since made peace with each other. Starscream was before me so it's not my place to say anything, because they will always be connected in some way and she's not a possession. Besides, she and I are together now and I know in my spark that there is nothing there between them," Grinning, he explained, "When you're married and your sparks are bonded, you kind of can feel everything. So, I bear Starscream no ill will and I have no problem with them working together. It's better than them trying to kill each other – I think you should think of your ex positively. Holding onto a grudge means you're not really over them."

Taking in Bumblebee's words, Smokescreen shrugged, "I guess…you're better than me then."

"Besides, from all the rumors I've been hearing…" Dropping his voice, Bumblebee told, "I think Starscream is courting Arcee."

Optics widened, the blue bot asked incredulously, "_What?"_

"Yea. It's why everyone thinks he's mellowed out and she's more upbeat. I think it's cool – they could learn a lot from each other. And Arcee is so great. She's strong and incredibly selfless. After everything she's been through, she deserves to be happy and as long as Starscream treats her well, he's fine in my book."

Smokescreen was floored. Bumblebee had such a positive outlook on life and it proved to the new recruit that if anyone deserved to be a Prime it was the former scout and not him. The blue bot wasn't sure if he could ever be okay with a significant other talking to an ex. Let alone one who was the former second in command for Megatron; the very mech responsible for Bee losing his voice. And to know the seeker and the femme were married – well, Smokescreen wouldn't like that very much at all.

* * *

After their meeting was adjourned, Elita One took her leave to have a conference with Optimus. Road Rage smirked, as she knew better than that. Though the black armored femme had been informed of the relationship, the two leaders still liked their privacy. It was sickeningly adorable and she played along with their little games.

"You're happier," Road Rage observed. She had been asked to escort Starscream back to his quarters and on the way she decided to playfully point out the obvious, "Who might she be?"

His ex-wife was smirking like a Chestier cat and he rolled his optics in response, "Perhaps I decided to switch teams like you all imply and it is in fact a mech who has been the cause for my change. And how did you know?" He asked her accusingly.

Still smirking, Road Rage lifted her hand and tapped a finger against her spark chamber, "I felt it darling."

Raising an optic ridge, Starscream mused, "Hm, so you have a small piece left as well? I always assumed your body fully rejected me in the divorce. Accounting for your cold behavior towards me."

"You underestimate me." She feigned hurt.

They soon came to Starscream's quarters, as Road Rage turned to the seeker, "Arcee is a good femme and excellent for you. I support the relationship fully. You have both been through much and I hope to see a continuing change that has already started," Smiling, the femme lifted up on her _toes _and placed a kiss on her ex-husband's cheek, "Don't fuck it up, Starscream."

Sighing, the seeker nodded before turning to his door. Just before he could punch in the code, he looked back at the femme, "I like how Bumblebee has softened you. I do hope that for both Arcee and I."

"I believe it can."

* * *

"You ready to head home, Jack?" Arcee asked, as day turned into night and both knew his mother would worry. Even though she knew where he was and trusted the Cybertronians, she still worried as any mother would.

Jack had been working on cleaning the rust off his motorized bicycle, when his guardian asked the question. Though the subject of MECH lingered in the air, everyone went back to their normal routines. They weren't going to let Silas win, by making them all paranoid. They would live life normally and take care of the problem.

Stopping his scrubbing, Jack moved his head towards the lift where the couch and TV resided. Rosie had been watching the news, when the teenaged looked her way. She could tell that his eyes were on her and when she returned the stare, she was met with disappointment and anger. She frowned and begged him to not hate her so, but Jack had made up his mind and could no longer be her friend if her relationship with Knock Out continued.

Looking back at Arcee, Jack quietly spoke, "You have no idea."

* * *

Nighttime had fallen upon the blue planet known as Earth and Bumblebee sat in his berth with a tablet within his hands. Even though Rosie was going to college for biology, she still needed to take prerequisites and one of those courses was English. Teachers didn't want the classics to be lost and no matter the major, all students were required to take at least two literary classes so they could be cultured in the arts and history.

Bumblebee had taken notice of her book list and asked for a copy, so he could look the stories up and read them. Humans were so fascinating. He enjoyed both fiction and non-fiction. He liked taking a look into their imagination, as well as learning about their history. There were some things he didn't like reading about, such as genocide and disease; but he wanted to know either way. It made him feel human oddly…and then he began to think what it would be like if he actually were human.

As Bumblebee attempted to stifle a yawn, the bedroom door slid open and Road Rage sauntered in. Her red optics instantly caught the image of her husband curled up with a data pad, desperately trying to contain his need for recharge. Smirking, the ambassador folded her arms and playfully asked, "Are you reading _Harry Potter?"_

"How did you know?" The warrior whined, while setting the tablet down and sitting up in their berth.

Bowing her helm down, Road Rage chuckled to herself while picking up a small rotary buffer. While she wasn't a vain bot like Knock Out, one did strive to look good and a quick shinning of her fingers would be enough to suffice for the night, "Only the human JK Rowling's work would have you up until the time of exhaustion," Looking at him in a pointedly playful manner, she observed, "Hence the yawning."

Even though she was teasing him, Bumblebee could feel the love flooding their bond. Being married was an overwhelming sensation and he felt better every day because of it. Words weren't needed to be exchanged, but everything he wanted to know was deep within his spark. Smokescreen just couldn't understand because he wasn't married, but the former scout knew how much Road Rage loved him. It was a pure, lively, peaceful adoration that was deep within her spark that only he knew about – a devious, shrewd femme on the outside.

A sheepish grin appeared on his faceplates, while folding his legs to sit Indian style, "I can't help it. They're so interesting! Did we ever have any great tales like that on Cybertron?"

As she took a moment to think, Bumblebee reached out and wordlessly asked for the buffer. He knew her well enough to know her routine and whether a femme was of human or Cybertronian make they all wanted their _feet _to look nice. Road Rage smiled genuinely, as she scooted atop the berth to have her back pressed against the wall and her ankle taken into her husband's lap, as he proceeded to shine her stiletto strut. It was something she had never asked him to do, but he wanted to. He wanted them to know every piece of the other and it was something he actually enjoyed.

"Most stories were fables about Cybertronians and what already existed on our planet. They were stories of the gladiators, the common mech, and seekers," Road Rage bemused, trying to remember as best she could, "I'd say the most mystical of all stories were those of the extinct Predacons."

Bumblebee frowned and looked up from buffing, "Were there just no creative bots out there?"

So innocent. Road Rage lulled her head to the side and reached over to touch the side of his face, "That kind of _outside the box _thinking was prohibited by the Guild of Cybertron. You see, your occupation was chosen the moment you left the Well of Sparks. It was how the caste system came to play. It fueled those chosen to be in the senate to become corrupt and power hungry. There were small victories, such as the gender equality fight started by Elita One, but you were only really able to move around in your own caste. If you were a worker, you could only strive to be a better worker. I was meant to be a secretary for the government, but moved up. But, only in my caste. If Cybertronians were urged to think creatively, the system might have been challenged long before it did."

"Megatron destroyed the guild, didn't he?"

Nodding, Road Rage reached over and grabbed the buffer from her husband and went to use it on his own body, "His want to take down the caste system is what first brought him so many supporters. And then he went for the senate politically, but once Optimus was made a Prime, Megatron forgot all decency and became a tyrant. We will not have a guild, Cybertronians deserve to choose and strive to be what they want as they grow older, but we will have a body that governs. Our senate will be more democratic. See, these are really the kind of tales that were told on our birth planet." She laughed to herself, actually finding herself boring.

The former scout laughed light heartedly, voicing, "Well, that doesn't sound very fun."

"Not at all," Giving Bumblebee a sly smirk, the femme requested, "Then why don't you tell me more of this…wizard, is it?"

With a chuckle, the mech carefully took the buffer out of his wife's hand and placed it on the table besides their berth, before scooping her up and bringing her in between his legs. With Road Rage's back resting against his chest, he reached over to pick up the tablet, "I'll do even better; I'll read it to you."

Lightly groaning, she dramatically concluded, "I've been reduced to a human youngling."

Bumblebee only laughed even more, turning on the tablet and finding the beginning of the story he was reading, "Believe me, you'll love it."

"Why must you be so enthusiastic, my darling?" Road Rage asked, while touching up to her husband's cheek. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her hand, unaware of all that awaited them.


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: Pushing plot along! StormRaven333 – My most loyal reviewer! Yes, I like Smokescreen and wanted him to be all concerned for his friend Bee. I could picture him at some point like confronting Road Rage and being like don't hurt my friend! Which Road Rage would never do, because she loves him so much. But, trouble ahead for my favorite couple Rosie and KO! Dark times also to come as I'm going to let my twisted mind come to life.

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Road Rage, and Charles Bishop.

Chapter Fourteen

Optimus had come back to their Earth base after another meeting with Road Rage. Though the femme was the Ambassador to the People, he was the Autobot leader; and he was wanted every once in a while during the conferences. On Cybertron they may have understood that the affiliations of Autobot and Decepticons didn't exist anymore, the humans weren't so accepting of a fraction that had sought out to enslave their own race. And besides, the Prime had a calming, yet powerful presence that intrigued them.

It was late and almost everyone had been asleep, save for Ratchet who tirelessly worked at his station. His old friend didn't know how to live when he was working and Optimus found it better to not disturb the medic. Road Rage had joined her husband in their quarters and the Prime was looking forward to a good recharge. He was certainly not expecting to see Elita One in his room, when he entered.

"Elita One, what is this?"

Optimus looked at his beloved, as she stood in his room with a knowing smile on her faceplates. Her bright blue eyes shined brightly in the dark room, only joined by the small flames from what he believed were candles. Many decorated his quarters and were of all different sizes. Two long and tall one were sitting on a round table with Energon cubes on either side.

Running her finger along one of the chairs, the stunning femme replied, "I believe the humans call this…sitting by candlelight."

"If we will be enjoying fresh Energon, I believe they call it _eating _by candlelight." Optimus smiled thankfully, stepping forward more to enjoy the ambiance.

Elita One lifted her chin proudly, enjoying the curious look on her love's face. While he had been on Earth far longer than she had, he still was slightly naïve to many of their customs. Since he was a leader and a Prime, it wasn't a right of his to enjoy what the humans had to offer and he was glad that he could discover something so beautiful with her.

"How did you get here? And where did you get all this?"

Still smiling, the pink and white femme placed her hands on her hips and answered, "Team Prime is not the only ones with the ability to bridge Cybertronians wherever they may please. I simply asked one of my trusted to bridge me into your room and I waited. No one knows I'm here. Well, except for Road Rage – she did get me the candles to me before the meeting."

Chuckling, Optimus nodded, "I knew you had told her."

Giving him an innocent shrug, Elita One allowed herself to be brought in within his large arms, happily placing her cheek against the area right under his pecks, "You cannot fault me for not being able to contain my happiness."

"No, I do not," The Prime smiled, while cupping her delicate helm within his hands and reaching down to kiss her, "Let us enjoy this wonderful meal."

* * *

Knock Out was in none too good of a mood the next morning. Ratchet observed how the other doctor fussed and would curse under his breath, as he unsuccessfully tried to reach out to Rosie. He'd go to use his comlink system to call her cell phone and every time he got either cut off or the connection didn't go through at all. It was quite frustrating and he was sure he was making quite a scene in front of his fellow medic.

Raising an optic ridge, Ratchet asked, "Knock Out, do you intend to be this way when Ultra Magnus comes? We were scheduled to test his hand to see how it's functioning."

Growling, the other responded, "Yes, _I know. _I am _trying _to reach Rosie to tell her to take that old rust bucket of hers to school and that I am busy this morning. But, my communications system seems to be malfunctioning."

"Hm, allow me to take a look at that," Ratchet offered, while gesturing to the medical berth, "And I'm sure Rosie has figured that out by now. If you'd like, I can reach out to her for you."

Knock Out grumbled something incoherent under his _breath, _before surrendering, "Fine."

* * *

Rosie was fine with having to take her own car to school. Knock Out only insisted on being her guardian, but she was more than capable of driving to where she needed to be. Ratchet had informed her that they had an appointment with Ultra Magnus and that the red medic's inner comlink wasn't functioning properly. She had to hide a smile, she could only imagine that he was flaying around, pissed off that something wasn't working properly with him. He always wanted to look and function perfectly.

While readying herself for school, there was a knock on her front door. Rosie had been gathering the books needed for the two classes she had that day, before the doorbell then rang. Who could want her? It was around ten in the morning and her first class was in a half hour. Knock Out was busy, Jack wasn't talking to her anymore, and her family knew her schedule – why was someone looking for her?

Hoping that it was some young kids handing out flyers, the brunette got up and went for her door. No more than a second afterwards two men walked into her home with a sense of entitlement. They were both around the same height; one wore a prestigious navy blue suit and had his blonde hair combed to the side while the other was bald and donned more of a military attire. The scar on his face added to the hardness in his eyes.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Rosie asked warily, keeping her guard up around these two strangers.

Ignoring the young adult, the man with hair turned to the other, "See, brother, how foolish the government is to keep her file so open. Anyone on the inside could look her case up and see that she was placed here. It's all in Fowler's superior's notes."

The bald man chuckled sinisterly, sending shivers down Rosie's spine, "They trust that the Cybertronians can help them; we can't fault the creatures – they're quite oblivious to our cunning."

Furrowing her eyebrows in, Rosie asked firmer, "I don't mean to be rude, but who the _hell _are you two and why are you in my house?"

"Such a tongue," The better dressed man shook his head, "I am Lieutenant Charles Bishop and this is my brother Colonel Leland Bishop."

"But, you may call my Silas."

Rosie's blood ran cold at that point. _MECH. _She was in the presence of the man responsible for all the cruelty that had happened to both Autobots and Decepticons alike. They were the ones who threatened the peace between the Cybertronians and the human. And they were the ones who would stop for nothing in the name of science.

Backing up, Rosie held up her hands and stated, "I am of no use to you. Go away."

Silas chuckled, as he casually sauntered close while holding his hands together behind his back, "Oh, but you are. Not only are you one of the titan's human friends, but you've been relocated by the government. They wouldn't do that unless you were something special."

"The records are heavily encrypted, but the word _Energon _keeps popping up along with your name," Smirking, Charles pressed, "Care to share?"

Her features turned angry, while explaining, "You may think you can intimidate me, but I'm not a child. You are unwelcomed and are invading my home. I'm going to ask you both to leave one more time."

Silas chuckled, "I remember what is was like to be…twenty-three now, am I right? I thought I was in control of everything. You will quickly find that you are very wrong."

In the blink of an eye, she was hit hard in the back of the head. Rosie fell forward, as Charles made haste in fasting her wrists her back and bounding them together with metal cuffs. A few more soldiers rushed in and picked up the peach colored girl. The brothers looked smugly at each other, before following.

Rosie was quickly tucked into an ATF Dingo, before the brothers followed suit and MECH quickly drove away. They hadn't even bothered closing the front door. Not that Silas cared, he knew it was only a matter of time before the aliens found out and he welcomed a visit from them. If all went well, he had a few surprises for them.

* * *

"Hey, where's Rosie?" Raf asked, as Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode once the now thirteen-year-old hopped out of the yellow and black car.

Ratchet pondered for a moment, before looking around. While checking Ultra Magnus's hand – which was working perfectly – he must have lost track of time. Rosie's first class was only an hour and with an hour break and her second class, she should have gotten out around the same time as the other children. Some days she went in later and got out later, while other days she didn't have classes at all, but Wednesdays were always her early days.

"Hm…I'm not sure…" The orange and white medic looked perplexed and unsure, "I'm sure she went home…probably tired."

Jack had been listening from his position in front of the television. That didn't sound like Rosie at all. Even when she had to drive herself, the older girl always visited the Autobot base after school. Even though the two still weren't speaking, it didn't mean either were going to avoid their Cybertronian friends.

Knock Out had been coming from a nice oil bath, when he saw the grim looks on the others' faces, "What?"

"Have you heard from Rosie today?" Bumblebee asked.

The doctor's internal clock told him it was around three-thirty and normally, his lover would be at the base by then. He must have lost tract of time. Clicking on his comlink – which was working again – he went to call Rosie. The line rang and rang, before he was sent to her short voicemail message.

Letting his arm fall to the side, he turned to the others, "No answer."

"Maybe she has a date." Jack suggested sharply, his eyes like daggers looking at Knock Out.

The medic suppressed a growl and clenched his fists at his sides. Rosie had told him all about their falling out and it had not sit well with her. It didn't seem like he was being very understanding and it had affected her mood. Granted, Knock Out found some fun in gloating in front of the teenaged boy and it seemed it was now time for Jack to exact some of the doctor's own medicine.

Sensing the tension in the room, Arcee suggested, "Maybe one of us should go see if she's home?"

While the femme had tried to remedy the situation, it only seemed to add fuel to the fire when Jack retorted, "Don't think that's such a good idea."

"Alright, you little brat…" Knock Out had just had about enough of Jack's bad attitude and was marching over to the young boy, when Optimus intervened.

With his large hand on Knock Out's chest, Optimus looked at the situation with worried optics, "What is going on here?"

The room stood in silence for a moment, before Road Rage entered the room and made an observation, "Looks like everyone has their circuits wound a little tight this evening."

"Rosie is missing." Bumblebee explained.

Rosie wasn't answering her cell phone and hadn't come to the base after school. It shouldn't have been perceived as too big of a deal, after all she was a young girl who had just started school. Perhaps she had made some friends and wished to meet up with them after classes. Perhaps they had gone to a pub for food and drink – it was understandable she would have friends outside of the Cybertronians. Or she might have even been visiting family.

But, with the threat of MECH once again and their human friends having been compromised in the past, they couldn't take any chances. Optimus then instructed, "Bulkhead, please take Miko and Jack so they can see if everything is alright. They will be able to look around inconspicuously."

"Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead nodded in understanding, while looking over to Miko and Jack.

While Miko was excited to be part of the action, Jack looked apprehensive. It was only once he received a look from Arcee that he agreed to hop into Bulkhead's alt mode and take off. The femme knew somewhat of why he was upset, but regardless something didn't feel right and it needed to be checked out.

* * *

Bulkhead waited outside Rosie's house, as Miko and Jack roamed around. The first thing they automatically noticed was that the door was left wide open. And that her beat up old car was still parked outside the house, parallel to the sidewalk. Despite the falling out they had, Jack still wasn't happy that something seemed to have happened to her.

"Find anything yet?" Jack asked.

Miko was doing her fair share of snooping around, mostly Rosie's CD collection, "Nothing important."

Snorting, Jack rounded on the foreign exchange student and scolded, "Miko, we're here looking for clues as to what happened to Rosie. Not to see what music she listens to!"

"Don't worry, it's not very good," She scoffed, "Just a bunch of classic rock bands from the 60s and 70s."

Jack sighed to himself. Miko was never going to change. They continued looking around, before something caught his eyes. Running over the couch, he noticed a phone stuck in between the cushions. It must have been Rosie's cell. The two teenagers looked at each other with accomplishment, hoping they'd find something of use.

Flipping up the screen, a note popped up with a message. Jack took in a deep breath, while opening the message. Gulping, he read out loud so Miko and the base – through the comlink – could hear, "_Thanks for the gift. Silas."_


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: So, just an in between chapter. Things get pretty intense in the next one. StormRaven, thank you always for reviewing and for also checking out my one-shot! And thank you Nobleboivin for also reviewing! IT really pushes me to keep writing!

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie and Road Rage.

Chapter Fifteen

"_Thanks for the gift. Silas."_

The whole base listened as Jack read the message that was meant for the team. Each of them were silent – knowing that no good could come of MECH's acquisition of Rosie. There were no rules when it came to the terrorist group and Silas was not merciful in the least. They were swift and not waste time; it was eminent that they would find out of the Energon in her blood streams and then there was no telling what they would do.

Knock Out was slumped over, dread filling his being. It was cruel irony that Rosie would be taken by an organization that possibly loved experimentation more than him. The medic couldn't even deny his love for dissection and watching others writhing in pain; even as an Autobot he could not push aside his sick fetishes. But, specimens were something to be cherished and after all he had done to the young girl, he treated her almost lovingly. Such care would not be taken with her by MECH's hands – they had no regard and did not appreciate the exquisite beauty in a patient.

Suddenly, he became frantic and shouted, "We need to get her back! _I _am her _doctor! _No one else!"

Everyone knew he was compensating for his worry. Knock Out was concerned for her well fair, but old habits die hard and he wouldn't stop being protective of her. And yes, there was a slight possessive part of him still left. Rosie wasn't his pet anymore – she was his equal – but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get riled up when _his _mate was harmed.

As Knock Out practically pushed Ratchet aside and began typing things into the computer, Road Rage stepped over to her husband, "I don't think I've ever seen Knock Out so frazzled before."

Bumblebee weakly smiled, while turning to the black armored femme, "I…kind of felt the same way when you were taken by Megatron."

Road Rage went to touch the once scout's cheek lovingly, but Knock Out ran in front of the two and lightly smacked the femme's hand away, "Stop that you two! Rosie is missing!"

Sighing, Road Rage grabbed the top of Knock Out's shoulders and forced him down onto the medical berth. Her servos stayed on his lustrous finish and advised, "Behaving in a frenzy will do you no good, Knock Out. Rosie is out there and will need coherent thinkers. I will contact Fowler and inform him. Since Silas was once part of the secret services, they will hopefully have more of a hold on where abandoned military bases are."

The words seemed to have calmed Knock Out down. He was still worried, but he had to get his helm together. He was a doctor after all and a former Decepticon; he didn't just let what was his slip from his servos. Clenching his fists, the red doctor jumped up and went to the computer, "Perhaps I could…track her Energon signal!" He snapped his fingers, before looking.

"That may very well work." Ratchet hummed to himself.

Nodding, Optimus ordered, "I want all of us to start searching. We cannot allow anything to happen to our human friend."

"I think I may have an idea as well." Arcee thought aloud.

* * *

There was no room for questioning as to why Arcee had suggested Starscream help them with the search. The seeker in no way cared for the human race and if they wanted to destroy each other, then they might as well stand back and let them. Personally, he thought Knock Out's obsession with the species was disgusting and hadn't cared once about this Rosie. The doctor had done countless experiments on a number of specimens. He would get a new toy soon enough.

MECH was an entirely different story, though. Starscream shuddered at the memory of how callously Silas had turned on the seeker, when he had even proposed an alliance with them. It had given him a glimpse of how it was to be a creature on Knock Out's operation table – to be treated like you weren't even alive. As much as he despised humans, he agreed out of his hatred for that organization.

Starscream had taken Arcee to the location of the MECH base he had been in. While the organization had many around the country it seemed, it was at least a start. They hadn't expected anyone to be in the bunker, but if they could find something hinting to where they had gone then it wouldn't have been for nothing.

So many memories. The former Air Commander gazed around the empty space; evidence of a battle laying all around. Bumblebee and he had found in the base and had both killed many MECH soldiers in the process. Their bodies were skeletons now, the decaying process had rapidly taken over them and if he hadn't stepped on one he wouldn't have even remembered.

"Starscream." Arcee spun around and scolded.

Shrugging, the seeker genuinely pondered, "What's the big deal? They're dead anyway. You can thank your friend for some of these bodies." He gestured with a long finger, dancing in the air to bring her attention to all the bodies.

The blue femme's lips tightened, as she defended, "Bumblebee was trying to defend himself. And get his T-Cog back."

Starscream shuddered, "Yes, the lack of sympathy is in short supply within the MECH ranks," Clutching his long talons into a fist, he sneered, "Slagging humans."

Starscream had thought he could make a good ally of Silas. At the time MECH didn't look very different from the Decepticons and he thought he could integrate quite nicely within. The human factor seemed to have worked with the Autobots and since working for Megatron hadn't worked out at the time, he decided to play his hand. After seeing he was only wanted for spare parts, he knew how much more evil the organization was than the deceased warlord.

Picking up a crumbled piece of metal, the seeker casually tossed it to the side while grimacing, "I'd destroy them all if I were you."

"Believe me, nothing would make me happier. But, we have to make sure Rosie is safe first."

"Ugh. Knock Out's pet. Scrap her."

Rounding on the seeker, Arcee scowled, "Hey, Rosie is a part of our family. She doesn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to be captured in the first place, but Knock Out has turned himself around. And he's going out of his mind over this. He used to be your comrade, don't you feel the slightest bit bad for him?"

Starscream snorted, "Not really. It's not like we were friends. We worked together. We were Decepticons – always trying to one up the other. Or taking jabs…yes, we were similar at times, but both selfish. I didn't care about any of them – I was only out for myself."

"Well, I care for Rosie. And I care for Jack. They're friends and you and I both know MECH is going to tear her apart."

Angry, Arcee spun around with a huff and went to walk out of the bunker. That was until her arm was caught and she turned around to see Starscream frowning, "You're right, Arcee. I do apologize. I am working on being more…sensitive to human matters. I've been selfish for too long."

With a defeated sigh, Arcee nodded as his grip on her arm let up, "We are all adjusting. I understand you're not too fond of humans, but we have a relationship with this planet. Just because they're a different species than us doesn't mean we should turn a blind optic. No one deserves to go through what MECH specializes in."

"No, they most certainly not," The seeker shuddered, while holding his side in memory, "But, I don't think we are going to find anything of use here. It seems to have been long abandoned."

Sighing, the blue femme took a look around and agreed, "I guess it was just hopeful thinking."

"Arcee."

Looking up, she saw a grim look on Starscream's face, "What is it?"

Starscream frowned even further, while gingerly explaining, "Humans are not like us. We lose an arm – we can have another built. We have our T-Cog stolen, all we need is a transfer. Humans…are not to easily fixed. There is a chance that if MECH has her, then she might already be in a condition that will make it impossible to repair. You all may not like what you see."

"That had crossed my mind," Arcee frowned, "But, we can't give up. Rosie is part of the team and we don't leave behind anyone."

What a noble notion. There was no such thing in the Decepticon ranks. The only time Megatron was ever concerned was when he believed said soldier had vital information. The only reason why the warlord ever cared of Starscream's departure was the fear that the seeker would reveal all their secrets. It was the reason he didn't fret when Breakdown was captured; perfectly fine with allowing MECH to do what they pleased to Knock Out's friend.

Starscream took a glance around, seeing that everything had been destroyed. All the computers were unrecognizable, the few cars within were damaged, and the ground was littered with shredded paper files. Rubbing his chin, the seeker turned towards the blue femme and asked, "Was this the compound you were taken to?"

"No," Arcee shook her helm, "It was…bigger."

"Then that should be where we look." Starscream suggested.

Agreeing, the two-wheeler turned to com Ratchet when her arm was held once more by the seeker. Her vibrant blue eyes looked curiously up at Starscream, who gave her a lopsided smile, "I hope you don't find this too selfish…I just wanted one moment."

Arcee was about to ask what he meant, when Starscream leaned down and placed his mouth upon hers. Though they had been seeing each other, it was evident they were still ginger around one another simply because it was so foreign. They had spent so many eons hating each other that turning into companions took some adjustment.

Slowly pulling away, Arcee hid her smirk while commenting, "Just one minute, but then we have to get back."

* * *

"Hey, don't be too down, Jack, we'll find her!"

While Arcee was with Starscream, Jack resided in the driver's seat of Smokescreen's car mode as they drove along the streets of Jasper, Nevada. The teenaged boy should have felt very fortunate. In a way, it was like he had two guardians. During the first few weeks of the newcomer's stay with Team Prime, Jack had been assigned to teach him all he needed to know to coexist with humans. During that time they had become close, but he was no Arcee.

Sighing, Jack lazily rested his hands atop the steering wheel, as Smokescreen made another turn, "Smokescreen…I wasn't really nice to Rosie last time we spoke."

"Well, why?"

The young bot continued cruising, as Jack sighed, "It's…complicated."

"Well, we'll get her back so you can apologize then."

Jack didn't feel too good about the situation. They were aimlessly driving around, as if they expected MECH to be on the main roads of Jasper. Yes, they had told Fowler about the situation, Arcee and Starscream were scouting old MECH bases, and the rest of the team was searching all wooded areas, since those seemed to be ideal locations for terrorist groups.

But, what were they doing? Jack couldn't fathom a positive outcome. Perhaps he was being pessimistic, but he couldn't help it. The only thought that kept swimming in his mind was that he had been less than nice to Rosie the last time they spoke. God, why did life have to teach him these lessons in such an extreme way?

"Do you like Rosie?" Smokescreen asked, as they came to a red light.

Taken back, Jack stuttered, "W-What? Smokescreen, is that really what we should be talking about right now?"

If Smokescreen was in his bipedal form, he would have shrugged, "I'm just trying to keep you upbeat! We've been through a lot and we've gotten through it."

He was right. Things had been a lot more gloom before. When they were all scattered and convinced that Megatron had won the war of Earth, it was hard to stay positive. But, they pushed through that hurdle and met up and were living post-war. The Cybertronians had been through so much, the humans could really learn something from them about perseverance.

Jack had relaxed slightly. At least he wasn't sitting around in the base. He felt ready to talk to Smokescreen – maybe with them both being boys he could understand the teenager's problem. But, just as he was about to say something, the blue bot announced, "Hey! Arcee is calling!"

After a moment, both could hear the unmistakable voice of Arcee coming through the speakers, "Any luck, guys?"

"No," Jack sighed, "Just Jasper people…doing what Jasper people do."

"Well, Raf and Ratchet think they may have something from Silas's brother's files and Starscream and I are going to check out another of MECH's bases."

While Arcee hadn't come out and admitted she was involved with the former air commander, it was a pretty known thing. Jack wasn't too happy about it, not after all Starscream had put them through and his hate for humankind, but now wasn't the time to sulk over the fact that all the important women in his life – save for his mother – were dating men he wasn't too fond of.

"Got it," Smokescreen answered, "Maybe Jack and I will go a little off road."

"Negative. You should take him home. Fowler told June what's going on and I think she's a little upset over it. She wants us to tell Rosie's parents."

"Ugh, Rosie's parents don't even know that she's a part of all this." Jack pointed out.

"I understand. That's why you should go home. Your mom is just probably thinking what if it had been you."

Jack sighed. Arcee was right, "Alright, Smokescreen, you heard her."


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: So, kind of a messed up, dark kind of chapter. A little hard for me. I don't write gore and felt myself getting just a little queasy. But, this is what I've had in my head and I just hope you guys don't freak out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie

Chapter Sixteen

When a boy or girl was young they often asked their parents for a pet. A dog or a cat usually. Something cute for them to love and play with. To grow old with and eventually love enough that when they passed it was sad. Not every child was able to have such an animal, some had fish or maybe a bunny rabbit. Little ones loved to play and pets seemed to have an abundance of energy.

Rosie felt like an animal, with an electric shock collar around her neck and her hands tied behind her around a pole. MECH had first been shocked when she was able to rip the door off a car and break her handcuffs, but they quickly learned how to stop all that with the piece of metal wrapped around her neck. It burned more than anything she had ever experienced and each time she tried to resist, a soldier was there to remotely push the button.

It had been three days since she was in said position. No food, minimal water, and forced into a very uncomfortable position. There was no escaping and there was no reassurance. No pretty words, no warming touch to sooth the ache; even Knock Out hadn't been this cruel when she first came into his possession.

The light coming from the open door was blinding, Rosie quickly turning her head to try and shield her eyes. Her shoulders ached badly and she was falling into exhaustion fast. It wasn't just the lack of food, but not being given Energon that was causing her decline in health. Three days without the Cybertronian life force and she wasn't sure how long she could go without it.

Silas stepped in with his brother, both donning evil smirks on their faces. No mercy or humanity was to be held within their eyes. Rosie wheezed softly, involuntarily struggling against her bonds and getting an instant zap. Crying aloud, the brunette slumped down and waited for the two men to stand in front of her – as if she were some main attraction at a circus.

"Fascinating," Silas finally spoke, "How rapidly it declines in health."

He was speaking to his brother. _It. _She wasn't a human being to him. He belittled her. Their medical staff had discovered that there was Energon in her veins and that accounted for her strength and thicker skin. She was no more than a frog on a lab table to MECH. She was not anything of value to them, other than just something to poke at. And if she happened to die, then they would just get another specimen. Knock Out had treated her better.

And Knock Out had made her stronger so she wasn't sitting on another lab table sniffling like an idiot, "Fuck you." She gritted her teeth. Just because she couldn't use her body didn't mean she couldn't use her words.

"No thank you. I'd rather not have the titan's whore."

Rosie's head snapped up, looking at the two men above her as the brother explained, "While you were unconscious we ran many tests. That includes vaginal. There was what resembled fluids perhaps belonging to a being not on this Earth."

Mouth hanging open, she exclaimed, "You had no right! I'm a human being – what will you gain by doing this to me?"

"You stopped being a human the moment Energon started flowing in your veins," Looking over to his men, the madman nodded his head before speaking, "I have always found the merging of machinery and man fascinating. As you could guess, these Cybertronians intrigue me and I only wish to know about them. You have presented an entirely different possibility and it has showed me that my organization can push further than we ever originally imagined. I will learn from you and apply what I need to create my perfect army. If you do survive the experiments, you will be of great value. Either way, your contribution is appreciated."

Silas's demeaning snicker lingered in her ears, as the soldiers worked to untie her. Rosie panicked. She couldn't let them experiment on her, she would never survive the procedure. This wasn't electric shock or plugs latched onto her nipple studs. She wasn't being injected with Energon to fuel a sick desire for a mech obsessed with perfection; this was a ruthless organization who would take her apart piece by piece.

Fighting through the electricity surging from the collar, Rosie tore her restraints apart and reached up to the collar, breaking it off. She quickly worked on taking out some soldiers, but as soon as her revolt had started, it ended with Charles coming up behind her and plunging a thick needle into her shoulder. Whatever was injected in her caused her to instantly fall to the ground, feeling as if she was completely paralyzed.

Shaking his head, Silas loomed over her and spoke, "It didn't need to come to this, Rosie. You'll notice that you aren't able to move. This is a serum that paralyzes the body. You will still be able to see and feel everything that is done to you. The symptoms don't wear off for a few hours…"

As Silas's voice trailed off, Rosie could feel her body being lifted up and taken into a laboratory. She whimpered, as she was quickly placed atop a steel table and strapped down. What was the point if she was paralyzed? She had never felt so inhuman in her life. Things were getting better, she was enjoying life. She had thought she had been through it all. How was this going to end?

Rosie knew she was going to die. There was no way she was going to survive this endeavor and she only wished she could say goodbye. She wanted to say something to her parents to comfort them. That she knew she had been away for a while and it all seemed very sudden, but to not ignore her siblings and love them equally though she was gone. She wanted to tell Knock Out that he was in fact good and not to regret a single thing done to her. And most of all she wanted to tell Jack that she was sorry and she wished they could be friends again.

Those were the thoughts going through her mind as her wrist was overturn and an incision was made at the top of her inner forearm. The surgeon wasted no time in dragging the scalpel down and opening the two panels of skin. Rosie found that even though she couldn't move she could still scream and scream she did.

Silas ignored the girl's wails, as he spoke to his brother, "The blood is more blue than red. Combined it's rather a purple color."

"The Energon I suppose," Charles shrugged, "How are her nerves?"

The surgeon caught wind and prodded at the nerves, which were exposed. Rosie cried at the unbelievable pain, gasping and sneering, "She's responsive, sir."

"Good, implant the remote."

Rosie's eyes shifted to Silas, as she could feel her arm being prepped for something to be implanted. Her arm was on fire and at that moment she had hoped they would just cut it off. As the colonel looked at her, his brother asked, "Where do you want to go next?"

Smirking, he said, "Why not keep up a pattern – take out her eye."

When Rosie woke up, her whole body was sore. Bones cracked and she wouldn't even move if it weren't for the fact that she was involuntarily lunging forward and empty what little was in her stomach out on the floor. Her cheek rested against the edge of the table and she sobbed, as she struggled to even move. Hours must have passed by and the drug had to have worn off.

When she was finally able to pull herself away from the edge, Rosie looked to notice that no one was in the room with her. A tremendous pain hit her and she struggled to lift up her arm, seeing ugly looking stitching along her forearm. The area puffy with skin tissue and it must have been where they implanted something within. God, what had they done to her? She felt like her nerves were completely damaged, barely able to move her fingers on that arm.

Rosie then realized something. Looking around she noticed she wasn't fully able to see. It was like she had one eye closed. She tried opening the other lid, but even when she did she couldn't see out of it. With her other hand she reached up and came to the truth that they had removed her left eye. God, they were monsters. She must have looked like an abomination.

The door opened and the Bishops, as well as the surgeon and a few soldiers rushed in. Rosie tried to hold her hand up and beg, but she was quickly strapped down for little regard that she was conscious and able to move again. They said nothing to her, as her shoulders were pushed down and the surgeon went over to her head, "Sir, she does have a lot of hair."

"Then shave it off," Silas replied simply, "I want to see what Energon does to the brain."

Rosie gasped, as a soldier immediately grabbed a pair of scissors and began butchering her hair. It wasn't enough that the inside of her eye socket throbbed in pain, but the way they yanked at her scalp was unbearable. Once the locks were cut short enough, the same soldier went at her with buzz cutters. Looking up at Silas, she begged as the last of her brown hair was shaved off, "Please, Silas, don't do this. I didn't willingly have Energon injected in me. I was held captive on the Decepticon warship. I came dependent on it."

Rose didn't want to give too much away. She didn't want him to know who the mech was and that he was with the Autobots now. Or that he was the one she was involved with, as she didn't want them to go after him. But, she wanted to somehow convey to him that she didn't exactly volunteer to become a superhuman or something.

Ignoring her pleas, the Mech leader ran a finger across her scalp, "Make sure you mark where you need to make incisions. I do not want shit works."

Oh God, they really were going to open up her skull with her awake. Rosie grabbed at the table before her, with her good hand; and gripped the metal so hard that it bent. Silas saw the action and commanded, "Charles, get more of the serum."

No, no. It couldn't end this way. Knock Out and she had more research to do. She needed to complete school, spend time with her family and friends; she needed to live. She needed to get up. Though still in pain, Rosie made an attempt at sitting up. That all pretty much went to shit when there seemed to be an explosion outside and the whole base rumbled.

"Pack her up." Silas immediately ordered.

Everything happened so fast. Soldiers ran out and she could tell there was a battle going on outside. Silas and his brother fastened Rosie down to a table and went to take her out the back way, to try and avoid capture. What they weren't expecting was their getaway truck to be blown up and Arcee and Bumblebee standing above them with their blasters ready.

"We got her," Arcee spoke into her comlink, before speaking to Silas, "Get away from her. NOW."

Smirking, Silas watched as Fowler hovered above them in his helicopter, "Stand down, Silas, it's over."

"You'll never take me, nor will you ever stop human's curiosity. This is only the beginning."

"Grenade!"

Arcee barely heard Bumblebee shout, as she reached over and grabbed Rosie. Everything seemed in slow motion, as Silas and his brother both took out grenades and pulled the pin. They were Special Ops and they were never going to be taken alive. And if they were going to die, they were going to take others out with them. All of Team Prime was attacking the base, there was no other escape for them.

Luckily, the femme had been able to get themselves a safe distance away before the explosion happened. Fowler had flown off, to alert the others; and Arcee and Bumblebee were flung forward from the force of the blast. They weren't injured and at least the two Bishop Brothers had killed themselves; hoping to end the chapter on MECH.

Looking up, Arcee saw that Rosie had been managed to rip herself from the restraints, but it hadn't stopped her from being flung forward. She lay slumped on the ground, holding her side as the harsh ground had ripped through flesh. Everything had happened so fast and she was in shock more than she was in pain, though; she was sure that would come soon.

Team Prime had gathered around her by then, looking on in horror at the mangled girl. Knock Out hastily pushed Bulkhead to the side, as he fell to his knees, "Rosie!"

Shaking, Rosie lifted up her head and kept her left eyelid closed. She didn't want them seeing what they had taken from her, "K-Knock Out…please…" She begged. She was in so much pain.

"It's alright, beautiful, don't say anything." The red medic frowned, as his hands shook while trying to scoop her up as gently as they could. It was a side of him that no one ever saw before and the rest of the bots looked on in surprise and sympathy.

Frowning as Knock Out cradled the young girl in the palm of both hands, Optimus reached out to the Autobot base, "Ratchet, June…prepare sickbay."

* * *

Jack, Raf, and Miko looked on in horror as the bots ran through the Ground Bridge and Knock Out placed Rosie on the operation table. June Darby and Ratchet also ran over and the others were told to give them all room to work. Optimus had wanted to send the children off, but because Rosie had become a friend and valued member of the team, they stood their ground to their guardians. No one was going anywhere.

Both the American and Cybertronian government knew of the incident. Elita One extended her sympathies and tried to gently ease Optimus's worry. While she wanted to go to Earth, there were many meetings and she couldn't leave Cybertron. Even Starscream had linked in to offer his apologies to Knock Out – as he hadn't being very sympathetic when the human was _kidnapped – _though, the red medic quickly dismissed his former teammate and only concentrated on the girl below. The American government had thanked the team for finally putting an end to MECH, but they knew little of what happened to the human girl. Fowler vowed that would stay with them.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rosie's head was shaved, only a shadow of the brunette hair that she used to keep long was left. Her skin looked pale, almost blue from the lack of nutrition and from the loss of blood. Her left forearm looked mangled; stitched up gruesomely. And when she had been placed on the table, her eyelids opened and the teenager could see plain as day that she was missing an eye.

The teenaged boy couldn't believe what had happened to his friend. How cruel MECH could be and how unlimited Silas's quest for power was. Of course he felt sympathy when the Cybertronians were caught by the terrorist group – he had wanted to kill when he found out they were attempting to gut Arcee. But, somehow it was different seeing a member of his own species treated so unfairly; it brought him to reality.

As Rosie was given anesthesia, Knock Out whispered reassurances to her. Though whispered, Jack could hear him saying such things as _stay strong, it'll be alright, _and _take it easy, beautiful. _Though she looked worse for wear, the medic was still calling her complimentary names and handling her delicately. Jack felt foolish for saying all that he did. During their fight, he had told Rosie Knock Out would throw her away the moment she wasn't sprightly looking anymore, but there he was – treating her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, despite her appearance.

Rosie slowly slipped into unconsciousness, as the three medics were prepared to perform surgery. The other bots urged the children to look away, as it wasn't going to be pretty. But, Jack had to look. He had to know that she was going to live through the ordeal. That despite looking as if she were going to slip away that they could save her.


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: Okay, everyone, the aftermath of what's happened to poor Rosie! I'll be wrapping this story up in a few chapters, so I do hope you guys liked what happened in this story. I really like Rosie and Knock Out's relationship, but I always thought they wouldn't have the traditional one considering what they've been through and their personalities. But, I find they mesh together well the more I write them. Enjoy! And thank you new reviewers! You feed my soul!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Seventeen

Deep breaths. Easy. Refreshing. Rosie sucked in steady air, as she felt life come back to her body. Vision was still dark, but she was no longer in pain. Had she died on the operating table? It would not surprise her. As talented as Knock Out and Ratchet were, she was only human. She was not so easily repaired as they were. And as wonderful as June Darby was, Rosie was sure she had never seen such an abomination before. She was interested to see which religion was right after what happened after death.

Feeling her bones loosen, Rosie's eyelids slowly began to move. Everything was so bright…so clear. Perhaps she really was dead. Somehow, she felt so rejuvenated. So lifted. Energized? Maybe not yet. But, she was moving freely and easier than she had before she had fell into unconsciousness.

Lulling her head to the side, the young female took a look at her arm. Rather than the mangled scar tissue and ugly looking black stitches, she saw a smooth forearm with a barely noticeable line along the length. It looked like it had been sealed together by a laser of some sort. She had heard they used such technology to help women who had C-sections. And she was able to…move her fingers? Her nerves were somehow intact again.

Rosie used said arm easily to lift up and touch her eyeball. They were both there. Impossible. Her left eye had been removed. She had felt it, had seen it in everyone's sympathetic faces. But, as she closed one eyelid at a time, she saw that in fact both eyeballs were in their sockets. How was that even possible? No, she must have certainly been dead or simply dreaming that her eyes were intact.

"Why, hello, beautiful."

That voice. Rosie could recognize it anywhere. Snapping her head to the side, she noticed Knock Out standing above her. The medic was smiling, though; it didn't look like his usual smile. He was trying to save face and keep up appearances, but she saw that he was in fact stressed and tired. As well as worried. The last time she had seen him close to what he was feeling was when she was returned to his possession by the Autobots and then he seemed more frantic than anything else.

Against her better judgment, Rosie began to sit up. Though, instead of feeling sore or in any kind of pain, she felt fine, "I don't understand?"

"She's up." June Darby, who had been standing nearby; announced.

Ratchet turned away from his station, while instructing, "I would put off notifying anyone else, but Optimus. We do not want to overwhelm her."

The nurse nodded, as she stepped over to the human sized medical bed. Rosie raised an eyebrow at the mother, asking, "What happened?"

The three all looked at each other, as Ratchet's optics lingered on Knock Out. Feeling his gaze, the former Decepticon defended, "I was doing the only thing that would save her."

"Knock Out, stop skirting around the subject and tell me!" Rosie finally demanded. Knock Out had always told her what he planned to do to her, she was tired of being in the dark.

"Remember all the research we've done?" As she nodded, Knock Out continued, "It was the only way to save you…but, the percentage is in the human favor. Sixty to forty."

Rosie sat in confusion for a moment, before asking, "You've made me forty percent cybernetic?"

Nodding, Knock Out explained, "It was the only way to save you. If we hadn't, you would be dead. We removed the implant in your arm, but it was very infected. So, in your left arm are the workings of machinery. With almost all of Shockwave's secret labs found and the growth of resources, I was able to fasten you a new robotic eye. But, it would have been unbalanced to have a human eye and a cybernetic one. So…I had to remove the other. But, good news – you have 20/20 vision now."

"Can I have a mirror?" Rosie turned to June. The mother quickly reached in her pocket and handed the younger female one. Looking into the mirror, she saw that she indeed have two perfectly normal looking eyes. Same color as before. Gasping, she whispered, "Amazing…"

Knock Out had to hide his smile. He was very proud. Rosie was taking the news of essentially becoming a cyborg very well. She looked exactly the way she did before, only there was Cybertronian parts inside her. She did frown though, when she noticed her bald head, "It will grow back." June offered her a smile.

Running her hand over the prickly skin, Rosie expressed, "I feel so…refreshed. I'm not in any pain. I was handled so harshly and I just came out of major surgery. How is that possible?"

"Well, you have been out for four days," Ratchet offered, "We needed that time to perform the surgeries."

"And…well, Rosie dear, the reason you feel so refreshed is…we had to drain all of your blood out. All you have is Energon," Knock Out frowned, before adding, "But, you will be able to eat human food!"

Rosie's mouth hung open. She wasn't mad. How could she be when they had saved her life? After all, she and Knock Out had spoken about it many times. She had been on the way already. His purpose of giving her Energon was to make her stronger and becoming a fusion of flesh and cybertronics was the next step. It was just shocking that they had been able to achieve such a feet.

"Rosie, I am truly sorry we have failed you."

Looking up, Rosie saw Optimus stepping towards them. He looked truly sorrowful and it broke her heart. She frowned, while standing up and speaking, "No, Optimus, please do not feel that way. You all saved my life. I cannot thank you enough."

The Prime still frowned. Rosie may have had an upbeat attitude about it all, but he still felt sorry that that was what it had to resort to. Knock Out had convinced them all it was the only course of action and because of how deeply he cared for her, he practically became frantic at the ones who disagreed. In the end, they all agreed after seeing that that was his field and if anyone knew how to put someone back together, it was him.

Raising up her arm, she noticed how human she looked. No one would ever be able to tell that she had the inner workings of a robot. Well, the other arm was still full of muscle tissue and all else that made up a human. As she flexed the fingers of the repaired one, Rosie asked, "How has this affected me? When I was simply injected with Energon I had thicker skin, was able to run faster than an average human, jump high, and my strength had increased tremendously."

"In that sense, nothing has changed. But, Knock Out insisted on giving you protection in case anything like this happens in the future." Ratchet explained.

Almost looking insulted, Knock Out added, "And don't forget the eyes! With your new optics you'll be able to scan information and be able to see at night. I've given you the ability to see as a Cybertronian," He announced smugly, "Oh, and the arm…well…"

Rosie tilted her head to the side curiously, as Knock Out reached forward and clicked something on her elbow. Instantly plates began shifting and machinery was revealed. Gears spun and soon her forearm had been replaced by an energy canon. Her Hazel eyes widened at the sight, looking at everyone in the room in shock. Only Knock Out looked impressed, as the others looked at her wearily.

"Soon, you'll be able to do that mentally," Knock Out explained, "You're gonna knock 'em dead, babe."

Nervously, Rosie reached over and pressed the button again so her arm returned to normal. Biting her lower lip, she requested, "This is…a lot to take in. I am not upset and I owe you all my life. But, would you mind giving me a day before telling the others?"

Optimus nodded respectfully, "Of course. You are free to rest as long as you wish."

* * *

Rosie was not devastated by what had happened to her. She was thankful that she was alive and able bodied. Whenever someone was injured certain measures needed to be made in order to assure survival. And because of the Energon shots, she already felt something other than human. She was glad that she at least looked humanoid and was predominately human. Though, all the improvements and the fact that she only had Energon flowing through her veins was a lot to take in.

Ratchet had said nothing when Knock Out took Rosie to his room. Optimus had offered to drive June home and it seemed that no one else was in the base. It seemed that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak; about the vain doctor and the human girl. After everything that at happened, he no longer cared about hiding.

Behind closed doors, Knock Out allowed Rosie to see his true concern. His faceplates were shadowed with worry, as he paced around growling to himself. It reminded her when she had gone back to the Nemesis after being with the Autobots. She was able to sooth him then and she hoped to do the same now.

Clenching his fists, Knock Out expressed, "Those…_disgusting _fleshies – taking you. I would pull his spine right out of his body if he were still alive," Realizing how dark he was sounding, he composed himself and spoke, "As you can tell, I was very worried."

"I know," Rosie spoke softly, "I have never felt more violated. To wake up and realize you've been dissected…you're made out to feel inhuman. To feel like you're not alive. I begged and Silas acted as if I were some animal. He called me _it. _To be maimed by such a cruel man…" She shook her head, while trying to lightly joke, "He didn't have good bedside manners."

"Am I like that?"

Rosie disagreed, "No. You have…you appreciate your work. You take pleasure in it and look to create something wonderful. You're fascinated with how things work. Silas was just power hungry and just needed a way to fulfill his lust for destruction," Looking over to him, she spoke adamantly, "Only you're my doctor."

It had been what he had insisted on when they had first joined the Autobots. His. Always his. Knock Out sighed, as he gritted his denta once more, "Organizations like MECH will never understand an experiment needs to be handled with care, appreciation, passion, and adoration," Turning his helm, the doctor then spoke sincerely, "But, you are so much more than an experiment to me."

Rosie smiled. She felt the same way. They were so drawn to each other. Like partners in crime. She wasn't aware if what she felt for him was that big word every couple was pressured to say to one another at some point, but they were connected. And he cared for her more than anyone knew. She felt it and returned the feeling.

"I know you care about me. No one will understand our relationship, but I really don't give a shit."

Knock Out smirked. He loved when she threw all proper etiquette to the wind and spoke honestly. Punching in the code, the doctor soon scaled down so they could be on the same playing field. Every time he used mass displacement he was amused; the berth was massive compared to them. It was interesting to see things through the human's eyes.

Bringing her knees up, Rosie hung her head and ran her hands over her scalp, "Is it bad that the thing I'm most upset with is having no hair?"

Knock Out did not blame her. While women could have hairstyle of all kinds, Rosie felt truly feminine with her long locks. It was his understanding that it had taken her a long time to grow it to the middle of her back. Apparently human females used chemicals to alter the color and after years of excessive product abuse, her hair had become damaged and it took her a long time to return to her natural color.

Looping an arm around her waist, the medic brought her back against his lustrous chest. Rosie whined gently, as she balled herself in between his legs. Her eyes shifted down and stared at his legs; he did have a wonderful finish. She couldn't help, but run her hands down the surface – careful not to scratch the paint.

A warmth was building in his groin at the touch, as Knock Out ran his hand over her head and leaned down to kiss the skin, "You're still my beautiful Rosie."

Rosie wanted to cry. They were such sweet words and she needed them in that moment. Knock Out was the kind of mech who wore his personality on his sleeve, but sincerely cared for the femme he was with. He dedicated himself entirely and that was all that mattered to her. It didn't matter what others would say; she knew he was doing right by her.

Turning around, Rosie swiftly looped her legs around his waist and sat in his lap. Holding onto the sides of his helm, she pleaded, "Make love to me."

That was all Knock Out needed to hear for his primal instincts to kick in and he was soon growling within her mouth. Rosie's moan was loud against his lips, as they passionately attacked each other. She kissed him with fever, tears forming in her eyes as she felt his moist glossa rub against her own.

Scooping her round behind within the crook of his arm, Knock Out got up on his knees and shifted so that he was gently placing her down on the large berth. Though his hands were touching her with fever, his lips quickly moved over and kissed the tears away. It was an incredibly beautiful thing and Rosie found herself gasping – completely touched within her heart.

Rosie arched her back up, closing her eyes and relishing in the feel of his hands roaming up her torso. He touched her with admiration. Loving every piece of skin, every curve of her body. Under him she felt beautiful, not disgusting like Silas and his brother had made her out to feel. She was put up on a pedicle in Knock Out's optics and could not help, but wordlessly beg him to continue.

Rosie was an enticing creature. Knock Out hungrily kissed up along her skin until he reached her bare breasts. They were so youthful and perfectly round and plump. They weren't big, but fit well within his palms. And they were so incredibly soft. His denta latched onto one of her nipples and sucked hard. The sensation caused Rosie to writhe under him, throwing her head back in pleasure. With Energon completely flowing through her she felt especially sensitive.

As Knock Out's mouth moved to her other breast, Rosie moaned, "Please, Knock Out, I need you inside me."

Knock Out chuckled. He already knew; he could smell her arousal. Nipping at her collar bone, the medic moved up and purred seductively in her ear, "Mm, but I haven't been able to taste you yet."

The glossa flicking against her ear caused Rosie to shiver. When his fingers pressed against her wet valve through her leggings, the techo-organic demanded, "Forget the foreplay and frag me."

Knock Out absolutely loved when Rosie talked dirty. Groaning, he devoured the skin of her neck, as he quickly discarded her leggings and panties. Cool air hit her vaginal and she shuddered momentarily, before the medic scooped her up and ground his pelvic plating against her. Feeling her beg for pleasure, he smirked deviously at her, "My dear, you are being impatient."

"I know, but you have no idea how much I need you right now." Rosie breathed heavily; her hips raising to try and find some relief. Trying to stimulate her clitoris and touching all along his chest.

Finally Knock Out's pelvic plating shifted aside and his metallic staff was revealed. Their lips locked once again, as he pushed inside her wet walls. Rosie's hands gripped onto his shoulders, scratching his paint with her nails. Considering the circumstances, he ignored the harm down to his finish. He'd buff the damage out later – he could barely concentrate with the feeling of her wrapped tightly around him.

Looking feral above her, Rosie groaned as he began to move inside her. Everything was heightened. She felt the way his length pulsed, sending vibrations through her walls. It was a fabulous sensation and her legs quickly hooked onto his hips and pushed herself upwards, so to take all of him.

Their positions soon changed, as Knock Out sat up on his knees and grabbed Rosie's hips so her aft rested in his lap. He had to admit he loved seeing the way her breasts lightly bounced, as he pumped in and out of her sex. Each buck sent waves of pleasures throughout both of them and her body looked glorious.

As the tip of his staff was able to hit up against her cervix, Rosie found her body freezing with her back arched up and her nails scratching the berth above her head. She was stuck in a blissful merge of pain and pleasure and all she could do was lay there with her mouth hanging open. In the position they were in it was hard for her to move, so she relied on Knock Out to move her hips back and forth with his thrusts. Not that she minded being within his capable servos.

When Knock Out's thumb suddenly started to flick at her swollen clitoris Rosie's eyes snapped open and a yelp escaped her lip. Her mouth remained wide open and her body began to move in response to the double stimulation. He was sure to make her overload and feel completely amazing. She deserved it and he wanted to be the one to make her feel euphoric.

Knock Out soon had to loom over and touch a hand upon Rosie's neck; trying to ease her as her body thrashed from orgasm. It was like a blinding light had hit her and she felt a warmth consuming her being. Her body jerked and her hands held onto his arms tightly as he continued grinding his hips against her.

The tightening of her valve, the beautiful sight before him, and the continuous strokes inside wet walls brought on Knock Out's own orgasm. His fingers tightened on her thigh and a guttural growl emanated from him, as he continued to pump within even as his fluids shot deep inside his lover.

The thrusts slowed down until they completely stopped. Rosie lay there panting and relishing in the final tremors of her orgasm. Feeling absolutely divine, she reached under and ran her fingers over her head. She missed her hair, but still felt beautiful naked under Knock Out. She could almost feel herself glowing with happiness. She had never felt more alive than she did in that moment.

A small whimper seeped from her lips, as he slowly pulled out of her. He kept her cradled within his arms, while kissing her forehead and gently rolling over so she could rest atop his form. He stayed in his scaled down mode, so he could hold her better and draw tiny circles in the small of her back. Rosie couldn't help, but smile and even let out a small giggle, which was music to his audial.

"Hm penny for your thoughts?" Knock Out asked, using the very human phrase.

Enjoying the warmth from his body, Rosie teased, "Knock Out, does anyone know how truly sensitive and good natured you are?"

"I'd prefer if everyone didn't know about that, as you are the only one who brings out that part of me," Smirking down at her, he playful warned, "Rosie, you know what they say about playing with fire…"

Cooing, Rosie gently moaned, "Hm, I cannot promise to be careful. You have made me too strong for that."


	18. Chapter 18

TC Stark: Alright, ladies and gentlemen, wrapping things up now. There's only one more chapter left before I head off to the next installment. I know, another right? Lol Well, I hope you all like how I'm wrapping things up. I couldn't help myself with this lemon lol

Disclaimer: Road Rage and Rosie are only mine and nothing else in the TFP world.

Chapter Eighteen

Months had passed since the MECH incident. Since then a much more positive aura filled the Autobot base. The Cybertronians were able to live freely, with no oppositions from the humans. They kept up their _robots in disguise _rouse, but at least they were able to live without anyone strongly disagreeing with it. The American government honored them as heroes and whenever they could provide materials for them and they helped the Earth inhabitants in any way they could.

It warmed both Elita One and Optimus's sparks to see that both planets were flourishing. Both worlds were doing well and left in very capable hands. Though their home planet was functioning better than ever, the Autobots had made a home on Earth and though restoring Cybertron had been the goal all along, they made the decision to live fulltime on the blue planet and only go work on the other. The distance did not bother such couples as Starscream and Arcee or the Prime and his beautiful pink femme; it only made their relationships stronger.

By then, everyone had been introduced to the new Rosie. Some, like Wheeljack and Smokescreen; were impressed by the changes, while others were a little weary. No one wanted the governments to think their kind were going to experiment on the humans. But, regardless they were all extremely happy she was alive.

The end of school was upon them. While Rosie, who was in college; had been out for about a month so far, the others were just getting out. Which meant a whole summer of fun for the humans and the Cybertronians. Ratchet was _thrilled. _And on that particular day, Bumblebee was extremely nervous for it would be the day Raf introduced him to his parents.

Bumblebee had about two hours before the meeting would take place and he was pacing back and forth like a madman. He just couldn't shake the anxiety. Raf's parents were strict. Would they accept him? Would they freak out? Would they like him? Or would they think he was some kind of abomination and forbid his friend from hanging out with him?

Therewas only one person who would be able to calm his fears and she seemed to be nowhere he could find. Arcee could see that her friend had the jitters, as she asked, "You okay, Bee?"

"Do you know where Road Rage is?" Bumblebee desperately asked.

"She's taking an oil bath." Ratchet informed.

Listening in, Knock Out was intrigued, "Oh? And how do you know?"

"Because she told Arcee and made it loud enough for me to hear." Ratchet defended. Though he didn't add anymore, everyone knew it was partially to make the older medic uncomfortable. Honestly, he needed to relieve some of that stress.

Bumblebee, only concerned with where she was; thanked the others before running off. The oil baths had been recently installed. While the bunker had showers installed for when it was a military structure, it was only used for decontamination for the bots. Knock Out had insisted they install oil baths, as it would be beneficial for their physical wellbeing, as well as their mental as it was calming and cleansing.

Road Rage hadn't had a good oil bath since before the Great Exodus and she was taking advantage. Cleaning oneself had become simply about soap and water or buffing. Both got the job done, but nothing like an oil bath truly calmed the circuits and rejuvenated like it. She was glad Knock Out's vanity had actually had its advantages.

The femme was happily dipped down in the oil bath, only her helm popping out; when Bumblebee entered the room. Her vibrant red optics looked up, with a smirk and purred, "Well, hello darling," Her seductive voice soon turned to cooing as she noticed the worried look on her husband's face, "What's troubling you?"

"I'm meeting Raf's parents today." Bumblebee frowned, his thumbs twiddling in anxiety.

Road Rage lightly chuckled, as she beckoned for him to come take a dip. Her spark pulsed and sent him soothing reassurances, though; she knew he'd remain nervous. Still, he enjoyed the feeling and relaxed slightly. Smokescreen seemed to be voicing his concern lately, but Bumblebee knew better. Sure, he wondered at times if the war had never happened if Starscream and Road Rage would have stayed together, but their marriage had to be forced medically with a cable attached to their sparks because it did not merge naturally. Bumblebee and hers bonded so beautifully and easily that he knew they were two halves of a whole and until his friend got married himself, he'd never understand there was no need for second guessing when pure love flowed through.

With a sigh, Bumblebee dipped down into the oil bath. Warm, soothing liquid coated his outer natural armor – or _skin – _and seeped into his circuits and wiring. Instantly some relief came to him and he felt his shoulders drooping, as he fell more into the large tub. Though the stress was still there, he was already feeling much better.

As Bumblebee offlined his optics, Road Rage came up behind him and sat on a small bench attached to the inside of the tub's wall and had her husband sit in between her slender legs. Her hands immediately went to massaging the door panels on his back. Bumblebee let out a sigh, as he asked, "Does that feel different for you? Because you're a flier?"

"It certainly feels good, but I am not a seeker. Their wings are more sensitive. I am a bot who chose flight as an alt mode. Seekers have no choice, but to fly. You can tell the difference. Seeker's wings lay flat on their backs and fan out to the sides. They're wider. I have winglets that protrude outwards back, but they do feel nice when touched," Kneading the doors, she asked, "Now, what is it that worries you?"

Bumblebee found it hard to concentrate, as her hands then moved to his shoulders, "What if they don't like me? Or if they're scared. Raf's family; what if his mom says we can't hang out?"

Road Rage chuckled. It was pretty adorable. Leaning against his back, the femme dug her fingers harder into his shoulders while cooing, "Darling, who could not find you absolutely delightful?"

"I am pretty cute and fun." Bumblebee's joking was his defense mechanism. He was still terrified.

"Why don't you say that like you mean it?" Her hands left his shoulders, as she gently swam around him and positioned herself on his lap, "After all, your good humor and playful nature drew me in. A hardened femme who believed nothing pure of spark existed anymore. Someone who believed no one was free of corruption. Why don't you believe you will have the same effect on Raf's mother?"

Still frowning, Bee held onto his wife's hips while expressing, "I just want them to like me."

Running her hands up his chest, Road Rage insisted, "Did you have this kind of negative thinking while in battle? Was it not you who said _I'm an Autobot I can do anything?"_

Bumblebee smiled at her remembering. She did not know what being an Autobot had to do with everyday life situations except for the fact that they had determination even in the face of danger. With newfound courage, he nodded, "Thanks. You're right."

Road Rage smirked and hummed to herself, as she pressed forward and gently kissed the cables of his neck. Bumblebee groaned, as he could feel the raw sexuality oozing from her. It had seemed that the oil bath had loosened her up and the femme was feeling particularly aroused. While she of course was concerned with her husband's problems, her processor was becoming clouded with the need to be physical with him.

Interfacing was a great way to relieve stress and the warrior was more than happy to leave the control in her hands. His hands gripped her hips, as his helm rested back against the edge of the tub so to give his wife more access to his neck. Primus, she knew exactly what to do to fire his systems up and make him forget all about his previous worries. All he was concerned with in that moment was becoming one with his love.

As Road Rage's hand dipped under the oil and glided down his abdomen, Bumblebee took the side of her neck with one servo and guided her mouth to his. He could never get enough of her hot, searing kisses. It had been many a millennia that he hadn't a mouth and if he could he'd spend every waking minute enjoying the bliss, which was making out.

Though his other hand reached to knead the armor around her breasts, he did not slide it open. Despite being in a processor numbing euphoria, he was still afraid of someone walking in and seeing them. There were still sensors in the plating and she still moaned against his mouth, as her fingers danced along hid codpiece.

"Slag, Road Rage." Bumblebee groaned, as his own hands could not stop themselves from roaming every piece of her body. The soft metal alloy felt even creamier until the oil, arousing him as he cupped her aft in the palm of his servo. Everything felt amazing, especially when Road Rage shifted his pelvic panel aside and used the oil as lubricant to slide up and down his swollen length.

The very feel of her hand stroking him made Bumblebee feel like he was about to overload. But, he wanted to hold it in and make love to her and when he reached down he found that her own interfacing panel had shifted aside. Groaning, he gently lifted Road Rage up and positioned her atop his staff, before she freely pushed down.

Despite being in an oil bath, Bumblebee could tell how wet his wife was. The liquid around them just added for extra lubricant, as her hips rolled against his own. Their mouths found each other once again, as Road Rage pressed her body against him and hung her arms over his shoulders. He found himself practically unable to move, engulfed in the pleasure of being intimate with the black armored femme. All aspects of him were warmed, as she continued to move atop him and send hot pulses through their bond.

They moved in harmonious rhythm; knowing the language of each other's bodies as hands roamed and touched wherever they so pleased. Every time Road Rage slid up him, she could feel her vaginal walls tensing around him and then loosening to push back down. It was a chaotic sensation that made his body feel weak and he loved every moment. He wanted to move his hips along with her, but he was completely powerless against her expert hold.

Trying to gain some leverage, Bumblebee took hold of her hips and forced his own to pump upwards despite how much he felt like jelly. The sound of Road Rage moaning spurred him on and as he felt his own overload coming in powerfully, he desperately reached out for her hand. With their fingers interlocked, Bumblebee finally let go and released himself deep within the wet folds of her sex. His last few bucks enough to have Road Rage collapsing in his arms, pleasantly content with her own climax.

The vixen ran her hands over her husband's shoulders, as Bumblebee offlined his optics so to just relish in the feeling of release. As his wife kissed his jawline, she purred, "Feeling better?"

* * *

Though everything had been going well for all of Team Prime, Jack and Rosie still hadn't had a formal sit down. The teenager had stopped behaving so venomously towards his friend and though all the humans hung out while at the base, the two had never really talked about what had happened and where their friendship was going.

Jack had turned seventeen the previous month and June held a small birthday party for him at the base. The Cybertronians were fascinated with this birthday concept. They didn't really keep track of their age and though they knew the day they were born from the Allspark, they didn't have parents or come organically from a being like humans did. It was actually nice that the Earth inhabitants celebrated something so special every year – it would be a nice concept to adapt.

It was the last day of school and Jack had done well with all his classes. He was looking forward to a nice summer and then entering his senior year of high school. He still didn't know what college to go to, but with Arcee's help, along with his mother's advice; he felt he would make the right decision. Maybe if things got better between him and Rosie, even she could help him out.

When walking outside he noticed Arcee's motorcycle was not there. He understood she had a life, but she hadn't informed him that she would be unavailable to pick him up. Miko was in detention again and Raf had gotten picked up earlier by Bumblebee since he wasn't in high school yet and that section of the school got out earlier.

"That piece of shit bike in the shop again?"

Vince. Nothing was going to change that ginger haired kid. There were times Jack wondered if maybe he should have let Knock Out take the bully back to the Nemesis, but then he remembered he needed to rise above that. If there was anything to be learned from hanging out with Team Prime, it was to not let an enemy's bad nature effect their own morality.

And then Sierra walked over and looped her arms around Vince's neck. They had been dating for the last month. She never had any interest in Jack, only his bike. It should have made him feel good to know how materialistic she was and that he needed to find someone better rounded, but it was hard seeing your crush kiss your bully.

Noticing Jack in their proximity, Sierra smiled, "Hey, Matt."

"Jack." He quietly corrected, while scratching the back of his neck.

Snickering, Vince pulled the thin girl closer, "Screw him, babe, loser is a nobody. What happened, Darby, that bike just a rent-a-car or something?"

Jack wanted to retort, but he wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like he had a sister or a girlfriend and it would be lame to say it was his mom's. Not that his own mother was lame, but he knew how Vince worked and he'd use any excuse to tease him. Damn, he really hoped Smokescreen would come so at least it looked like he was getting in with someone.

Primus must have been listening, though; certainly worked in mysterious ways as a red Aston Martin came speeding up to the curb. Jack watched in wide eyes, as Vince cocked an eyebrow up at the flashy looking car. And he was even more shocked when the door to the driver's side opened and Rosie came out gracefully.

Both men were staring with open mouths. Since some time had passed, some hair had grown back for Rosie. She had it styled where the sides were shaved short and the top was flipped up. It was very edgy and young and Miko approved. On her feminine figure she wore a pair of denim skinny jeans, which fit perfectly; stylish buckle boots and a white sleeveless shirt with a black open sweater that was also sleeveless.

Jack noticed Rosie was wearing a little bit of makeup. What she wore make her eyes sparkle and she looked positively seductive. The way her body moved oozed confidence, maturity, and everything a teenaged boy dreamt about when thinking of a college girl. And she was walking up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

Jack stood still for a moment, shocked at the feel of Rosie's lips pushing against his. And clearly the other couple was surprised as well. He allowed himself to return the kiss briefly, before the older girl pulled back and cooed, "C'mon, Jack," Her eyelids half open, she turned towards Vince and Sierra and regarded, "_Cute."_

Turning, Rosie's red painted nails dropped to the waist of Jack's pants and lightly tugged him along. Her eyes told him to travel to the driver's side and once the two were secure within, the passenger window rolled down and the teenager lazily saluted his bully, "Later, Vince."

The wheels spun and soon they were speeding off, leaving the other two in the dust. Once turning a corner, though; the wheel jerked from Jack's hands as Knock Out's voice came through the speakers, "Alright, enough of that!"

Lightly laughing, Rosie sheepishly shrugged, "Sorry for that display. I had asked Arcee if we could pick you up and when I saw Vince there I figured we should stick it to him."

"Thanks." Jack meekly spoke.

Frowning, Rosie reached over and touched his hand, "I'm sorry."

"No," He shook his head, "I'm the one who should be sorry. Rosie, shit – I'm really sorry. Everything I said…and then MECH and I still haven't said anything…I-"

"Jack, I know. It's been hard. But, it's been killing me. You're my best friend. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. I just want our friendship back."

Jack smiled warmly. With a nod, he whispered, "I would like that too. And…it seems that I have misjudged Knock Out. He…he cares in his own way and you're in good hands…"

With a satisfied huff, Knock Out's voice rolled smoothly out of the speakers, "Why thank you, Jack, but don't get used to kissing Rosie!" He warned.

Folding her arms, Rosie's eyebrows furrowed inwards while leaning forward, "Oh, quiet! Before I take Jack in the seat and make out with him!"

The two humans laughed, as Knock Out grumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

TC Stark: Decided to post this up first thing in the morning. It's an epilogue so it's only three pages. It's meant to Segway into the next story which is "Not Without You", so be sure to look out for it. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, and all that jazz. My next story will primarily focus on the two characters introduced below. Since this is Prime verse, I have found two pictures that really fit, but I will post them at the end so I don't ruin the surprise! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie

Chapter Nineteen

It had taken longer than usual, but Elita One had notified Team Prime that the Autobots who were meant to arrive on Earth months ago were finally entering orbit. She was being very secretive about the identities of said bots and Optimus was not exactly sure how to handle the situation. He wasn't sure if he should order his team to be on the defense or if it was safe to relax.

The base was full in anticipation of the new arrivals. Wheeljack had come from Cybertron and all the humans were there as well. Optimus had told them to not draw their weapons, but to be ready just in case. While the Prime trusted Elita One fully, he would not put it past any Decepticons that were floating around the universe to use tricks to avenge Megatron's death.

"Aren't you excited for newcomers?" Rosie asked, perched on top of one of Knock Out's red shoulder struts.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Knock Out groaned, "Not really. Unless Breakdown magically walks through, just more mechs taking up room."

Rosie frowned, while rubbing his shoulder as Arcee commented, "This does seem a little excessive."

"If Elita One merits it important then we shall treat it as such." Ratchet defended, to which Arcee smirked. It was adorable how much the older medic admired his best friend's soulmate.

The Autobots waited with baited breath as the green circle formed the Ground Bridge and they all stood to see who the two mechs were that had contacted them. The encrypted message was vague at best, but they claimed to be Autobots who received Optimus Prime's message and had finally arrived in Earth's atmosphere. It had sounded like these bots had been many light years away, seeing that they still thought the war was going on; so there would be much they needed to fill these two on.

Finally, a pair of black and white mechs walked through the portal and the room was filled with sighs of relief. The two, though looking similar; showed their differences in their body languages. One stood stoic and tall, as the other leaned lazily to one side with a grin on his face – standing only about an inch or two shorter than the more serious one. They both instantly turned to Optimus Prime and gave a curt bow, "Sir, we have traveled far and long. We hope we are not too late."

Smiling, Optimus reached down and placed his hand atop one's shoulder, "Prowl, you may stand down. The war is over and we are happy to see you."

"Ah, man! We missed the action!" The other threw his hands up, shaking his helm.

"Jazz, we should be elated," The one called Prowl chided, before asking, "How did it happen?"

It was Ratchet who pointed out, "You should take a moment to thank your friend for the death of Megatron."

Both stood confused, before they looked around to see Bumblebee waving at them. The last time they had all seen each other, the former scout had not been made a warrior, was still all yellow, and hadn't his voice back. Jazz stood stunned for a moment, before jumping over and embracing his friend, "Bee! You did it! You actually killed Megatron!? Oh, scrap! I missed it!"

Laughing, Bumblebee returned the hug back before waving him off, "You would have probably been the one to do it if you were there!"

The sound of the young bot's voice caused both Jazz and Prowl to stand silently. They both looked at their friend, as the Praxian moved forward, "Bumblebee…you have…"

"A mouth? A voice?" He grinned, "Yup! You two have missed a lot!"

"So it would seem."

"Well, this is great!" Jazz grinned, "Ratchet fix you up? I knew you could do it, doc!" He turned around the medic and gave him a thumbs up.

Deciding that they could fill them in on everything later, the team decided to make introductions. They had never met the Wreckers and Smokescreen was a new addition. Of course they were shocked to see Knock Out, a Con; there and the humans were quite a surprise. But, everyone seemed very welcoming and it was an ideal greeting for two war heroes.

Looking around, Jazz asked, "Hey, where's Cliffjumper?"

Arcee frowned, as the room stood in silence. Sensing the sensitive subject, Prowl touched his hand upon Jazz's shoulder, "There is much we have missed."

Jazz nodded and decided to say nothing else. Either way, he was happy to see everyone. And it seemed they had missed someone, as a silver and black femme stepped over to them, "Decided to join the party late, hm?"

"We would have been here sooner, but we had many complications," Prowl answered, "And you are?"

"Road Rage." She replied confidentially, sticking her hand out.

Looking down at the hand, Prowl raising an optic ridge and stated accusingly, "I have heard of you."

Smirking, Road Rage smoothly answered, "I'm most certainly sure you have. And I am also sure I know exactly what you have heard. Very nice meeting both of you; I've heard much of the Praxian and well, there are not enough words to describe the one known as Jazz."

Jazz was looking quite pleased with himself, as Bumblebee scratched the back of his helm and introduced, "Guys, Road Rage is my wife."

Confusion written all over his face, Jazz's gaze darted between the married couple before throwing his hands in the air, "Bee! I'm so proud of you man. A wife? And a foxy one at that? Boy, you sure are lucky." He grinned, while gently elbowing his friend.

Scoffing, Prowl turned to his leader and asked, "Now that the war is done, what will you have us do?"

"We will need you and Jazz with helping in the restoration of Cybertron, as well as here on Earth. We have come to an agreement with the inhabitants here and are happy to provide our services when it comes to such tasks as recovery and patrol." Optimus explained.

Prowl looked up at the Prime with confusion and a tight face, "Why are you still here on Earth, if our home is restored?"

"This has become like a home to us," Bulkhead was the one to interject, referring to Miko, "We've made friends here."

"Yes…the humans," Prowl nodded, before proclaiming, "Whatever you wish of us."

Placing his fists on his hips, Jazz happily predicted, "I have a feeling this is going to be fun."

* * *

Jazz: fc02 . deviantart fs71 / f / 2012 / 361 / 9 / c / tf _ prime _ jazz _ by _ javierreyes - d5p9k9g . jpg

Prowl: tf wiki media wiki / images 2 / thumb / 7 / 72 / Prowl TFU . JPG / 300 px - Prowl TFU . JPG

These images do not belong to me. Also, sorry about the spaces in the links, I've yet to know how to post a link properly. But, if you remove the spaces the images shall come to you. The Prowl one is from the wiki website if you type in "Prowl WFC", but the JAzz one I found on Deviant Art.


End file.
